The Marriage Of Francine Desmond
by Laura16
Summary: The Marriage of Francine Desmond picks up as the newlyweds return to The Agency. There are loose ends to be dealt with from the case they finished before their wedding or was that only the beginning of what could become a life and death race?
1. Home Field Advantage

The Francine And Beaman Series

Scarecrow and Mrs. King are owned by Warner Brothers and Shoot The Moon. All SMK characters remain their property. The story premise and characters created for this story are the property of the author. The author has not profited from this story.

Part One **The Courtship of Francine Desmond** Published August 2, 2003

Part Two **The Wedding of Francine Desmond** Published August 2004

Part Three **The Marriage of Francine Desmond** Published March 2005

I have a soft spot for Beaman. Frankly, I've always adored this character, and have felt he never really got his due. And I've always thought that Francine and Beaman belonged together. **The Courtship of Francine Desmond** was exactly that, the budding love affair and courtship between these two wonderful characters.

**The Wedding of Francine Desmond** continued the saga of Francine and Beaman. This time, Agency business takes them across the world to Romania in a race against time to stop a former US laser scientist from selling a breakthrough battlefield laser to a hostile county and killing the President of the United States. Oh, all of this takes place against the countdown to their wedding, a wedding being planned in their absence by their mothers. . . .

**The Marriage of Francine Desmond** picks up as the newlyweds return to The Agency. There are loose ends to be dealt with from the case they finished before their wedding. Or was that only the beginning of what could become a life and death race against unknown enemies, and the survival of The Agency itself?

Notes: While this story can certainly stand alone, I recommend reading The Courtship Of Francine Desmond and The Marriage Of Francine Desmond, if only to give you the background and basis for this romance and many of the events that occur with these characters. Questions that are raised in the first and second story are answered here. While I hope each is enjoyed for it's own merits, the trilogy fulfills my vision of life for Francine and Beaman.

My thanks to a quartet of understanding and amused friends; Di, Diane, Kelley, and Jo. They have borne with me through my interest" in this series, read, re-read, commented, (seriously at times too!) and encouraged me in the lulls. If they had known of the involvement and interest in these characters they have helped to sustain, they probably wouldn't have started in the first place! In all seriousness, you are the best, and you have my thanks. Of course, as always to my hubby, the most tolerant man alive. Thanks for letting Beaman and Francine hang with us.

And K? Yeah, still glowing after all this time.

Enjoy the story The Marriage of Francine Desmond

* * *

Chapter One

It had been three days since the flames from the setting sun had filled the Fijian skies with brilliant pinks, oranges and deep reds. Three days since the deepening evening dressed in purples and blues, painted the night sky for the two lovers who had stood on their veranda watching the day slip to night. Three days since their last night in paradise, the last night of their honeymoon.

Now they were home. And neither of them had wanted those magical days to end.

The limousine dropped them off at their townhouse in Georgetown late in the evening. Efraim opened the door, and lifting Francine, carried her over the threshold into what was now their home. She laughed, a carefree sound that brought a smile to her husband's face.

"Welcome home Mrs. Beaman." He kissed his wife, gently putting her down on her feet.

"Thank you Mr. Beaman. Home, I like the sound of that. Our home." She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him with passion. He pulled her closer to him, pressing her body to his own.

"Wanna check out some of the rooms in your new home?" He asked her, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

She laughed again, knowing exactly what he wanted to show her. "Hmmmm, I've seen all the rooms in my new home!"

"Any favorites?" He asked as he kissed her neck, stopping to nibble at the very sensitive spot he had found at the base of her jaw.

"The study," she told him breathlessly. "I love the study."

He lifted his head and looked at her. "The study? The study? Okay my love, the study it is!" He took her hand and started to lead her to the study. Francine laughed and dug in her heels, grabbing the couch as they went by.

"B! I'm teasing! I love the study, but . . ."

He stopped and pulled her up against him again, letting her feel his desire for her. She sighed and hugged him. "Let's go upstairs to our bedroom and let me make love to my wife in our bed," he whispered against her ear, eliciting a moan of desire from her.

"You have the best idea's Efraim."

"I think so too."

They spent the remainder of their honeymoon settling into the townhouse, finishing the last remaining details from the wedding. Efraim's family threw a huge party for them the Saturday before they were to return to work. Their gathered friends and family all commented on how tan, healthy and relaxed the couple looked. Efraim, being Efraim, had attributed their health to a non stop diet of making love in the sand. Francine had just shaken her head at him and rolled her eyes, laughing as she told everyone she was still shaking sand out of places, all of it from between her husbands ears.

Amanda Stetson watched Francine interacting with everyone, and was surprised to notice how much Francine had changed since she had married Efraim. There was a softness about her that had never been there before, and more than that, a confidence about whom she was and her abilities that didn't take the form of a chip on the shoulder. Francine laughed easily, her sharp wit still in evidence, but not cuttingly directed at anyone. Efraim was still Efraim, but he also exhibited a new confidence. Amanda decided that the love the two of them shared had healed a few old wounds in both of them.

"What are you doing, Amanda?" Her husband asked softly in her ear as he handed her a glass of wine.

Amanda took the glass and a sip, tilting her head as she watched Francine hand Efraim a bottle of beer and Efraim blow her a kiss. "Just watching B and B."

Lee laughed. "What a change in them, huh?"

"Yeah it's kind of nice, don't you think? They're both so confident in each other that most of their outer defenses have just disappeared. I've never seen Francine so comfortable with so many people, and she's even joking! I think they're good for one another. Efraim is certainly in love with her, all you have to do is see him look at her and you can almost feel it. And though Francine isn't as obvious, you can see how much she loves him in how she treats him and cares for him. And she has certainly lost that harshness she carried around all those years."

"Yeah, and they both really do look great, really relaxed. It's nice to see after the stress they were under before the wedding."

"There's still their trip back to Romania and Quigley's trial."

Lee sipped his own beer, nodding in agreement with Amanda. "They shouldn't have too much trouble with either. Quigley's mad as a hatter, and the trip to Romania will be over and done with quickly, they just have to raise that van. Billy said the DOD thinks they can get it up within a few days, barring any local problems."

"I think we'll all feel better when we can close out that operation." Amanda said.

"I still have nightmares about that rusted rebar giving way on Francine and seeing Beaman fall after Quigley shot him. I'm glad that the inquiry on the shooting of Quigley came back the way it did for both of their sakes. I still don't know how Francine got two shots off let alone hit Quigley. I know I won't forget seeing her wrestle Quigley for that gun."

Amanda put her hand on her husband's arm. "Yes you do, Lee. Remember when I was shot, you told me you nearly killed Norton Scott when you finally got him in the warehouse. I think Francine probably had some rage working in her favor."

"Yeah, you're right. I just wish I had been closer, the snow made it so hard to see anything, I would have gladly shot him." He glanced and saw his wife's frown. "Sorry Amanda, but it's true."

"I'm glad that you didn't have to, and I wish things had been different. But, look at those two, how happy they are. It makes you feel good, doesn't it?"

"Yeah it does. I'm glad they're happy, they deserve it."

Francine saw Lee and Amanda standing in the corner. She patted Efraim's arm just to let him know she was leaving and went over to her friends. "I'm so glad both of you are here. Isn't this a wild family? Everyone is so loud!"

"You'd have to be with a crew this large. How's married life treating you Francine?" Amanda asked, smiling as Francine looked at Efraim.

"Very well I'd say Amanda. Very well."

"The two of you look wonderful. I'm glad you're happy Francine, you deserve to be." Lee told her, giving his friend a kiss on the cheek.

Francine gave Lee a hug and turned when she felt Efraim's hand on her back. She smiled at him, grinning when he winked at her. Efraim put his hand out to Lee who shook it heartily. "Thanks for coming Lee, Amanda." Efraim leaned over and kissed Amanda on the cheek to the surprise of both Lee and Amanda. "I'm glad you could make it. Kind of rambunctious around here today with everyone running in and out."

"Everyone wanted to come see if you both survived your honeymoon together." Lee told the them truthfully.

The couple laughed, Efraim asking the obvious. "What was the office pool? Which one of us would come back?"

"Something like that." Lee mumbled.

"I put money in that before the wedding. Did I win?" Francine asked. Efraim started to laugh as did Amanda.

"Yeah as a matter of fact you did, 450 bucks." Lee replied, disgust heavily lacing his tone. "I think you rigged it," he continued, not convincing anyone he was teasing, least of all himself.

"Now how could I rig it? You're just upset because I beat you! You should know better than to bet against me!" Francine patted Lee's cheek and launched into a discussion with Amanda about where she could find some nice throw pillows for the living room couch. Lee and Efraim watched as their wives walked away.

"I think I need to sit. Was that our Francine asking my wife about throw pillows?"

Efraim laughed at Lee. "Yeah, it sure was. I like to nap on the couch, she doesn't like the pillow from the bed down in the living room, so she's fixing it to suit her. Kind of takes some getting used to, doesn't it? "

Lee nodded watching Efraim as he talked about his wife. "And I'd say the feeling is mutual."

"Yeah," Efraim replied on a satisfied grin. "Did you meet my brother-in-law? Lucy's husband, the guy who works at State? A little serious, a little studious, but a decent guy." Lee smiled at the description Efraim made of his sister's husband, a description that could be applied to Efraim himself.

The remainder of the day at Efraim's parent's house went well. A huge buffet dinner was served and the photographs and video of the wedding shown afterward. Efraim pulled out his photographs of their honeymoon, causing Francine to climb over the bodies of the kids laying on the floor to get some of the pictures before Efraim passed them around. The two newlyweds ended up tussling while everyone cheered on one or the other, depending on who had the upper hand. Francine managed to get the photos and pulled out any she considered incriminating, to which the group began pulling out cold hard cash to give her in exchange for the pictures. Efraim pulled out the duplicate photos and it became a race between the two to see who could collect the most cash for the pictures. There was laughing all the way around, the kids chasing their newly married aunt and uncle. Francine finally gave up, throwing herself on the couch with her newly acquired nieces and nephews clamoring for hugs and kisses from her. Efraim scattered them and sat beside her, handing over the cash he had collected to her, causing the shouts and cheers to start again.

They stayed late to help Efraim's parents with cleaning up after their guests had gone home. Everyone talked about the afternoon and evening and the good time that they had enjoyed. The young ones convinced Grandy and Grampa Beaman to let them spend the night with them. The admiral and Efraim had disappeared and Francine had found them acting out stories for the kids.

"Did you find them?" Francine's mother-in-law asked her.

"Yep, they're acting out bedtime stories for the kids upstairs."

Marguerite, affectionately called Peg by everyone, laughed. "We won't see them until the kids go to sleep, and then we'll have to wake up the two big kids!" The two women shared a laugh.

"Peg? I had a wonderful time here today. Thank you for having this party for B and me."

"Oh Francine! You're welcome. You have made my son the happiest man on earth. And when I look at you, I know that he makes you happy as well. We just wanted everyone to get a chance to see the two of you without the 'wedding' hanging over your heads." Peg hugged her daughter-in-law. "You are happy Francine, aren't you?"

Francine smiled and nodded her head. "I never thought I could be this happy. I love your son very much, and he makes me so happy it's hard to find words to say how much."

"I make you speechless, huh? Thanks, hon!" Efraim snuck up behind them and couldn't resist teasing his wife.

Francine swung around with the dishtowel in her hands, twirling it as she advanced on him. She smiled and raised her eyebrows at him. "You are gonna get it B."

Efraim chuckled as he backed up. "Oh baby! I love it when you talk like that!"

"John! Don't talk like that in front of your mother!" Peg called out, laughing.

"Aw, Mom! I learned it from you!" He yelled back.

"Get him, Francine!" Her mother-in-law teasingly called out.

Francine let go with the towel catching Efraim on the hip.

He jumped and howled. "Hey! That hurts! Stop it!"

Francine twirled the towel again, snapping it at him until he hit the back of the couch and went over it. Francine looked over her shoulder and jumped over to land on top of him. He caught her in his arms, laughing as she grabbed his shoulders so she wouldn't fall off onto the floor. Her eyes were twinkling with laughter, her smile was wide and easy. Efraim didn't think he had ever seen her more beautiful than she was right then, laughing in his arms. He put his hands into her hair, bringing her closer to him and he kissed her. His hands slipped down her back to hold her waist, pulling her closer to him. They remembered where they were and stopped, Efraim touching his wife's face with his finger, Francine giving him a swift kiss as she pushed herself up.

"Let's go help Mom so I can take you home and finish what I wanted to start on her couch." Efraim whispered as he helped Francine up, giving her a kiss on her cheek and heading into the kitchen.

His mother looked up as they came in the room, their faces flushed and their lips pink and swollen. She smiled as they cast what they thought were discreet looks at each other. She took the dish towels from them. "Go home! You're steaming up my windows! Go on. I'll wake your father up and he can help finish up here."

"Oh Peg, we don't mind, really!" Francine countered, looking to Efraim for help.

"It's okay Mom, I'll clean your windows for you." Efraim replied.

"Get out of the galley Commander, and take your wife with you! I've got mess duty tonight, and watching you make eyes at your bride all day has given me ideas to chase mine around the kitchen table a time or two. Now get going!" The admiral said, mock sternness in his tone.

Their drive home was wrapped in companionable silence. Glancing over at his wife, Efraim smiled as he reached out and took Francine's hand in his. "Did you have a good time hon? I know it gets kind of hectic when the whole gang is there like today."

"I loved it. I never experienced that type of family get together when I was growing up, it was all rather sedate and controlled. This was fun."

"I'm glad. It's usually like it was today. Noisy, crazy."

"I listened to you and your dad telling bedtime stories."

Efraim laughed. "I have a bedtime story to tell you, little girl!" He gave her a leering look which caused her to giggle.

"Hmmmm, my mother told me not to talk to men like you." She told him tartly.

"Hon, you don't have to say a word to me, just let me have my way with you!"

Francine laughed at him. "You are going to get tired of me if you keep up this pace B."

Efraim squeezed her hand, taking his eyes off the road for a moment to look at her.

"Never Francine. I'll never get tired of you."

Francine sighed, a soft smile on her face.

Efraim parked behind the townhouse and they walked into their home. Efraim did his nightly check while Francine went to get ready for bed.

She met him at the bedroom door wearing a smile. She laughed as his eyes darkened and she took him by the hand and led him to their bed. Nibbling on his ear, she whispered, "I don't want you to forget those nights in Fiji, or the mornings, or . . ."

". . .or the afternoons and nights," Efraim said, his voice thick with the desire that Francine always ignited in him. "I won't forget, I promise."

He was good to his word, showing her he had remembered every minute.


	2. Let The Games Begin

Chapter Two

Efraim parked his car in Francine's space in the garage at the Agency. He grinned at his wife as she shook her head at him. "I told you the only reason I was marrying you was to get your parking place!" He teased as he climbed out of the car and walked over to get her door for her. She handed him his lid to his uniform, which he put on his head and gave his hand to Francine. She took his hand and climbed out of the car and looked around the garage.

"It's been a while since we've been here. Does it look different to you?"

"Nah, it just looks better with my car in your space!" She swatted him and waited while he locked and closed the doors. He set the alarm and they walked to the elevators. First on Francine's list of things to do was to get new identification cards in her married name. She was actually looking forward to it, and had been teasing Efraim that now she could blame all her mistakes on him. He had rolled his eyes and told her they would disappear in the flood of his own mistakes he planned to blame on her.

The elevators opened on the their level and they were met by Billy Melrose. He grinned as the newly wedded couple stepped out of the elevator.

"Glad to see you two could make it today."

"Give me a break Billy, today is our scheduled day back." Francine said to her boss and friend.

"Yes, and we start work here at 8:00 AM. It's 9:30 AM." He told them as he trailed them to their offices.

"Efraim had to report to the Pentagon at 7:00 AM, and I had to pick up my medical release papers. And, we had to sign papers regarding Quigley for pre-trial disclosure," Francine replied. "So all in all, I'd say we made good time. Anything going on here?"

"No, it's quiet. We're short now that Porter is in jail. Take the grin off your face Francine, now we have to find someone to replace him, a perfect job for you. And I want Dave Geiger in here full time now, get him out from under Smyth's influence. He's an excellent agent." Billy told them.

Efraim agreed. "Great idea with Dave. Get him in here and partner him up."

"I was thinking of partnering him with you, Beaman. The two of you worked well together." He watched the mask that fell on Efraim's face and the storm clouds that gathered on Francine's.

"No. Efraim and I are partners."

"No Francine. You are my assistant."

"Billy, I have been an agent for how many years and you have complained once a day and twice on Sunday's about my inability to work with a partner. I now have a partner I can work with and you will not pull me in from the field and stick me at a desk!" Francine's voice put a halt to all work in the bullpen as everyone watched the threesome outside of Francine's office.

A huge grin filled Billy's face. "A year ago you would have screamed had I tried to partner you with your husband."

Francine rolled her eyes. "Please! A year ago I would have attempted murder had you tried to partner me with my husband. Things have changed. I have changed."

"Not much!" Billy zinged as he headed towards his office.

"I'm not staying in the office," she warned as Billy walked into his office. Billy waved as he closed the door on the couple. Francine turned to Efraim, her face flushed and her eyes snapping. "Can you believe this? I can't believe this! Efraim! What are we going to do?"

"Hon, he's pulling your leg."

"He's what?" Francine asked, hands on her hips, eyes narrowed.

"He's giving you a hard time. He has no intention of splitting up our partnership, he's just trying to rile you up and he's done a damn good job of it, and you fell for it!" He hurried his explanation as the look on Francine's face warned him that his wife wasn't about to cut their boss any slack, not even on their first day back in the office. "Billy finds it amusing that a little over a year ago you wouldn't say three words to me and now I'm your husband and your partner here at the Agency. He's twisting your tail," he pushed her office door open and pushed her inside away from the prying eyes of the bullpen.

"I'm going to kill him!" Francine dropped her purse and briefcase on her desk before heading towards Billy's office.

Efraim grabbed her arm as she walked past and pulled her up against him. "Listen. There is more than one way to get even, my love."

"What are you saying exactly? Aren't you upset? "

"I'm saying, let's have some fun while things are quiet. And no, Billy put us together, do you really think he's going to pull us apart on a whim?"

Francine shook her head, still rankling over the pronouncement of a partner change. "Any ideas?"

"One or two. . ." He winked at her.

"That we can do here, B." She told him, her voice tinged with mock disgust.

"Yeah. Let's go to my office and talk."

"I should go take care of my ID first."

"Go on then, take care of that and meet me in my office when you're done then Mrs. Beaman."

Francine smiled, she loved it when he called her Mrs. Beaman. What was she thinking? She loved it when anyone called her Mrs. Beaman. "Sounds like a plan to me, Commander Beaman." She blew him a kiss as they went their separate ways.

Francine returned a little over an hour later, new identification cards and clearances in hand. She went to Efraim's office and found him studying his computer screen.

"What's so interesting, B?" She asked him as she handed him her new ID for him to look at.

He smiled as he looked over her ID's. 'Francine Desmond Beaman' and a picture of his smiling wife. "Very nice, hon. I was looking over the requirements for storage and filing of classified documents. Did you know that they have to be backed by a blast rated wall?"

"Ah . . .I think I remember reading that." Francine took her usual seat on the edge of his desk, craning to look at his computer screen. "What about it?"

"The wall behind me is not blast rated. It's an interior wall."

"Okay, so?"

"What's in the office next to me?" He asked her, watching as she began to follow his train of thought.

"The active and complete files are in the next office!"

"Exactly," he sat back in his chair, kicked back, put his legs up and grinned at his wife. "And your office, because it shares a wall with Billy's office, is a blast rated wall."

"You're devious! I love it. When can we switch offices?"

"Overnight. Get the paperwork filled out and it will be done."

"Billy may kill us," the grin on her face proclaimed her lack of worry over any retaliation from their boss. They both knew Billy would bluster.

"We'll bring in jelly donuts. You know he likes them!" He blew her a kiss then pointed to the door from his office that connected with the file room. He raised his eyebrows at her and watched as recognition dawned.

"Efraim! You really are a genius! We'll be able to keep the door open!" She put her arms around her husbands neck and kissed him, patted his cheek and headed towards her office, stopping at the door to turn and wink at him. "I'm going to get that paperwork filed right away."

"I'm going to head up to the Q Bureau and see what Lee and Amanda have going."

She nodded that she had heard and waved. Efraim got up and headed for the elevator that took him up to the upper levels.

He waved hello to those who nodded or asked how he was. There were many who offered him their congratulations. He smiled, knowing that the office scuttlebutt had his marriage on the rocks inside of a year. They all had said the same about Lee and Amanda.

"Commander! Welcome back! How's married life treating you?" Leatherneck stuck his head out of his office, a smile wreathing his face.

"Hey Leatherneck! How are you? Thanks, married life is treating me just fine." Efraim told him, giving him a slap on the back.

"Looks like it is from where I'm standing. I saw your wife earlier, lovely as ever." Leatherneck watched Efraim's face light up when he mentioned his wife. He gave a mental eye roll and laughed. "Yeah, you got it bad college boy, just have to mention the woman to you. Of course, it's always been that way."

"Yep, it sure has been. Look, I'm heading up to see Lee and Amanda. How about I stop by on my way back down; you have any coffee in there?"

"Same as always Commander. Thick enough to stand a sharp knife in it!"

"I'll be back then, save me some."

"Will do, Commander."

Efraim turned into the small front hallway that housed the Q Bureau. He knocked on the door and heard Amanda's answering call. He opened the door and stuck his head in. "Hey Amanda, how's it going? Anything interesting happening?"

Amanda looked up at Efraim's voice and smiled. "Efraim! Come in! Welcome back." She met him half way and gave him a warm hug hello. "It's good to have you back, we've missed you around here. Is Francine downstairs?"

"Yeah, she's filling out paperwork, we're changing her office to the file room next to mine."

"That will go over really well with Billy." Lee said, closing the Q Bureau door behind him. "Glad to see you Beaman. How's it feel to be back and a married man?"

Efraim grinned. "Like it should, good! As for Billy, jelly donuts go a long way to smoothing things over. Besides, regulations state that the files need a blast proof wall behind them, and that's Billy's wall. He's talked about it before, we're just helping."

"The man marries Francine Desmond and now he's taking on the DC Section chief, he's fearless! Next he'll be leaping tall buildings in a single bound!" They all laughed at Lee's joking.

"Efraim? Do you know how long you'll be on active duty? There's no chance of you being transferred, is there?" Amanda voiced the same concerns that Francine had when his orders had come in.

"Probably until after the laser has been recovered. And the admiral has the assurances of the President that I won't be reassigned."

Lee nodded his agreement. "It goes a very long way to essentially save the life of the President of the United States and getting the duty of your choosing."

"This is true." Efraim agreed. "But I would rather the entire incident be over and done with. I always think that something will come back and bite you the longer it strings along."

Amanda frowned and patted Efraim on the arm. "Now, don't think that way Efraim. You have to think positively, isn't that right Lee?" Lee shook his head no to Efraim and quickly nodded agreement when Amanda looked at him.

"I'll try to remember that Amanda, thanks. Look, is everything quiet?"

"I just got word from a friend at Justice that the CIA has requested permission to question Quigley." Lee frowned. It was no secret that he didn't like the CIA. He liked them even less when they began sticking their noses into Agency business.

"I don't like the sound of that," Efraim said, shaking his head. "Nothing ever good comes from the CIA sniffing around. Any idea who might be running things on this at Langley?"

"Probably the Assistant Director. He and Smyth are legendary rivals, goes back quite awhile, or so I've heard. There have been some spectacular verbal fireworks in the halls of Congress over territory. Smyth does have a leg up being the Director here, but that doesn't mean that Carlson won't try to run Smyth and the Agency to ground."

"Why am I seeing this great, big rain cloud waiting to pour on my parade?" Efraim asked.

"Yeah, buddy, I'm with you on that one." Lee said.

"I'll bet it's nothing, Lee, Efraim. They're probably just inquiring what happened." Amanda tried to reason and sooth over the male egos that got ruffled at the thought of outsiders tromping in their backyards.

"Right Amanda." Lee rolled his eyes and gestured toward the door. "I'm going to go watch the shooting' match when Billy finds his office structure being moved. You can find me there, okay Amanda?"

"Alright Lee. Goodbye Efraim, glad to see you back at work!"

Efraim gave Amanda a mock salute and followed Lee out the door. "So, what did you hear about this? It makes my skin crawl to think about the CIA sticking their two cents in our business. I haven't heard anything from the Defense Department on this."

Lee pressed the button for the lower level of the elevator. "Well, Carlson and the DDOD are old friends. Think you can do some of that computer magic of yours and get us some info?"

"Not in uniform I can't. Could be one of the reasons they're pulling this now. But, Francine can do it."

"Will she?"

Efraim raised an eyebrow at Lee as if to ask if he was serious. "In an instant. She has no love for the CIA. I'll have her hide the tag in their own signal, it will look like a slow terminal, I've been working on the program for that for awhile now."

"Good thing you're working for us, Beaman. I'd hate to have to track you down if you were hacking out there." Lee laughed as they walked out of the elevator and headed towards the bullpen. They heard Billy bellowing the closer they came to the entrance.

"Beaman! Get in here right now!"

Francine came out of Efraim's office. "What's the matter Billy?"

"I want Beaman!"

"I'm here, Billy. Look!" Francine handed Billy her ID with her married name on it. Billy shook his head, gave it back to her and headed to his office.

"When your husband gets back here, I want him in my office." The door slammed and the shades shook on the window in Billy's office.

"Any idea what you did?" Lee asked?

"Ah, no, but it's probably more what I didn't do that has him that upset! Let me go take care of it." Efraim winked at his wife and went to Billy's office and knocked on the door. Several agents at their desks in the bullpen jumped when Billy yelled for Efraim to come in. Efraim opened the door, walked in and closed it behind him. Everyone stared at the door as the room was deadly silent. Francine and Lee walked over by the door, Lee leaning against the wall as Francine sat on the filing cabinet. Lee gave a small shake of his head, Francine chewed her bottom lip as they tried to listen for any sound that might give them a clue as to what was going on in the office.

The door suddenly opened and Efraim walked out, closing the door quietly behind him. Francine jumped up, a worried look on her face. "What's up, B?"

Efraim took Francine by her elbow and ushered her over to his office, Lee tagging along behind them. Lee closed the door to Efraim's office as they all walked in. "Remember in LA when I buzzed the FBI office? Made it look like the DOJ was snooping?"

"Yeah, I remember. We wanted to play with the kiddies. What's the matter?" Francine wondered at the chastened look on her husband's face.

"I forgot to undo the line." There was silence in the room. Lee started to chuckle. Francine was biting her lips to keep from laughing as Efraim sat down in his chair and started hitting the keyboard of his computer. By the time he looked up, Lee and Francine were laughing outright. "It's not funny! The DOJ is livid and on a witch hunt at the LA office of the FBI."

"Can you undo it remotely?" Lee asked, having a hard time containing his laughter.

Francine smiled. "He can do anything from that computer of his." Lee just laughed harder.

"Not exactly, hon. We have a glitch, and well, Lee and I need you to do some finagling for us."

"What's wrong?" Francine was all business now as she eyed Efraim and Lee, concern shadowing her eyes.

"I don't know if there's anything wrong, Francine. But, a friend at the DOJ told me the CIA asked for access to talk to Quigley. You know how Carlson would love to stick it to the Smyth and the Agency." Lee told her, the look on his face telling them he was concerned about the information.

"Why do I need to do it? I'm not as good as Efraim is. Why don't you just tag them?"

"I can't, Francine. I'm in uniform now, which could be a reason the DOD insisted I remain active until the laser is up. If I get caught, I could be court marshaled. I'll talk you through it though, and we'll just make the signal look like terminal lag. We need to get some listening going on over there too, and maybe at Quigley's cell."

"Aren't you going a little far flung, Beaman?" Lee mentioned when it looked like Efraim would go off on one of his thought tangents.

"Think about it Lee, the CIA doesn't casually ask to talk with an Agency prisoner unless something is going down. I don't like it and I'd rather be overcautious then get caught holding an empty bag." Efraim told him as he hit the enter key on his computer. "Okay, LA now looks like a phone line screw up, they'll even get letters of apology from the telephone company."

Francine gave Lee a small smile and a raised eyebrow. "See?" Lee shook his head and rolled his eyes. Efraim got up from his chair and held it for Francine to sit in. She sat down and started the sequencing that would tag the central CIA computer for any references to 'laser, Quigley, Dark Horse, Romania, Poenari,' and on a whim she typed 'Beaman'.

"Okay. Instead of putting in the next sequence, I want you to attach it to a level 17 terminal." Efraim watched as she searched for, and found what they were looking for, coding the script the way Efraim directed. "Good! Now, trace the system line for that terminal, yeah, that's it. Hook it to all of those."

Francine chuckled as she realized how her husband was able to hide his line tags.

"Okay, now the next sequence. Wait a second. What's that?"

"Is that a hit already?" Francine leaned in toward the monitor, clearly surprised by the return of information so quickly.

"Yeah. They aren't expecting us to do this, damn, their security is lax." Efraim whistled under his breath, reading over his wife's shoulder.

"What are you getting? Asked Lee and he stepped behind the couple crowding the computer screen.

"I'm getting a return on 'Beaman'." Francine told him. She hit the print button and Lee walked over and lifted the paper as it came hit the printer tray.

"Guess you were right Beaman, you're in the Navy until that laser is raised. Damn." Lee sat on the corner of the desk rereading the printout in his hand. He shook his head as he quickly ran over implications in his mind.

"Who do we take this to?" Francine asked. The three agents looked at one another.

"Well, we tell Billy. Smyth is going to have to know, but we have to make sure he doesn't want to go tilting at Carlson, or we'll be blown out of the water. I guess I had better take care of Smyth after we tell Billy. Maybe we can convince Smyth to play cat and mouse, he does like to win." Lee speculated, his mind already working the angles.

"Efraim, your father isn't involved in this, it's just not the way he does things." Francine said, worried about her new father-in-law.

"No, Dad wouldn't agree to this. The honor and code of the uniform mean too much to him and he's too much of a straight shooter to play these cloak and dagger games. That's one of the reasons we had such a rough patch after I joined the Agency, he couldn't understand how his son could become a spook, as he termed it. Hon, finish the next sequence before we forget and leave ourselves open."

"Do we tell your father, Beaman?" Lee asked.

"I'm in a tight spot, Lee. I'm obligated to report any and all information. By default, my dad happens to be my direct commanding officer. Think about that, will ya? I'm boxed. I tell my father, both of us go down. Dad is getting ready to retire next year, he could lose it all, be disgraced. I don't tell Dad, I disgrace him and cast suspicion on him, he's out. Someone has given some thought to this."

"Why? Why do this to you?" Francine was indignant, rapidly on her way to annoyed.

"Maybe it's got nothing to do with me, but someone knows what's going on over here. I don't like this at all." Efraim leaned over and checked the row of gadgets on his desk that told him if his office was clean. He nodded, satisfied that they could talk freely there. "Maybe someone is just trying to give us something to worry about."

"I'd say they've done a good job. I'm worried." Francine said, putting her arm around her husband's waist as he stood next to her.

"First things first," Lee interrupted, wanting to get a handle on things. "Let's get the exterminator's moving, just in case we have an infestation. And we need to keep this quiet. Francine, call Billy and tell him to come over here." Francine nodded and picked up the telephone on Efraim's desk as Lee headed over to Billy's office.

Efraim stood behind Francine, looking at the picture's on his wall. Francine's comment about the clutter in his office as opposed to the lack of it in the townhouse crossed his mind. He smiled as he looked at the one picture of him and his father, taken at the Pentagon when Efraim had returned home from Operation Desert Storm. We'll figure this out, Dad. I promise you.

Lee came back, Billy hurrying behind him waving the papers Francine had put through for the transfer of the file room. "What is this, Desmond?"

"It's Beaman now, and you've read it. The files have to be backed by a blast proof wall, and that's my office. It makes perfect sense for me to move to the filing room and for the filing room to take up residence in my old office." Francine told him, hands on her hips as she waited for the ensuing battle of wills to begin.

"It just so happens that the file room connects to your husband's office! Convenient, don't you think?" Billy waved the paperwork in the direction of the door that connected the two offices.

"Gee Billy, I really hadn't given that a thought! Efraim? Did you know these offices were connected by that door?"

"No Francine, I've never used that door before." Efraim replied, watching as Billy shook his head.

"Okay, cut the games you two. Go ahead, move your office Francine, it will be easier to find you, as it is you're always over here." Billy turned towards the door to leave, but Lee put a hand out to stop him.

"Billy, there's something else we need to talk to you about. You better have a seat."

"What have you done now, Beaman?" Billy sighed as he sat in one of the chairs next to the desk.

"Nothing! I took care of the LA DOJ. They'll get a letter from the phone company saying the phone lines had been crossed in error. There's even saved work orders that were 'overlooked'." Efraim bristled at his boss's assumption he was the cause of this latest wrinkle.

"Then what?" Billy demanded, clearly losing patience with his agents.

"I have a source over at DOJ that gave me a heads up on the CIA requesting access to Quigley. We thought we'd do some preliminary investigative work," Billy shot a look at Efraim, who raised his hands in denial and shook his head. Billy glanced at Francine who shrugged, not wanting to give anything away. "And this is what we came up with." Lee handed Billy the printout.

"Interesting. Any conclusions people?"

"Efraim's term of service was dictated by Carlson at the CIA." Francine huffed, her tone saying what her words left unsaid.

Efraim's door opened and Dr. Smyth walked in. "Hello children, Billy. If it isn't Mr. and Mrs. Newlywed and the Scarecrow. I see that someone has sent the exterminators out on their appointed rounds, children? I do so dislike the implication of their diligent efforts. Care to bring me up to speed?"

Billy handed the computer printout to Smyth who took it, eyes narrowing as he read it. He pulled the cigarette out of his holder and stabbed it out on the side of Efraim's trash can, then leaned up against the door. "How's our craft in here kiddies?" He asked.

"We're clean. I monitor constantly and checked when that came up," Efraim indicated the paper in Smyth's hand with a nod.

"It seems that our friends and compatriots over at the CIA are interested in obtaining the information regarding the laser. Anyone willing to place a small wager that they won't be sharing? What led to this and I take it, Beaman, that you're doing some computer wizardry of your own?" Smyth leveled his ice blue stare on Efraim, demanding answers to the questions no one had yet asked.

"Francine is, sir. My hands are tied as far as interagency snooping is concerned."

"That answers the 'why' you're still in uniform. Well, your hands may be tied, but I take it you've tutored your bride in the art of hacking?"

"Yes sir."

"Excellent. Now, how did this, " Smyth tapped the paper with his fingertip, "come about?"

Lee explained his source at the DOJ and the connection to Quigley. Smyth nodded his head, listening intently as Lee wrapped up what they knew. "And that brings us here. Any ideas or suggestions on how you want to proceed with this, Dr. Smyth?"

"We can't let on we know any of this is happening, lest we scare them back under their rocks. No losing tails, but try to see who it is if you're able without compromising our position. Beaman, your father and Carlson have history if I remember, correct?"

Efraim could have hit himself upside the head. "Of course! I remember now. Goes back to the end of Nam. I was just starting at Annapolis. I don't know the whole story, but Dad bumped heads several times with Carlson, something to do with bad intell Dad's carrier was getting. He was losing fighters to STA's and he wasn't happy. It was Carlson who was Agent in Charge of Operations in the theater for the CIA at the time."

"Let me stir your milk tea, children," Smyth said. "The Admiral turned turrets on Carlson and got him thrown out of the theater. I stepped in, your father stopped losing his planes and Carlson was demoted and sent stateside. Only a lucky break has seen him rise over at the CIA. I think perhaps he's looking to have his name on the Director's door. After all, Quigley was up to his ears in senators and congressmen, and women," He added with a nod to Francine. "And he'll need plenty of them to get through the confirmation hearings."

"So if Carlson can get the plans and give them to the Intelligence Committee, he cuts out the Agency, and looks like a hero . It makes Efraim look bad because the laser is in the lake. We look incompetent all the way around," Francine mused, looking at her husband who nodded in agreement.

"Full marks for Mrs. Wedded Bliss. And to take out the father, Carlson will ruin the son. So kiddies, I'd say we've had our fill of party games. I don't like being the hunted, so lets get something into gear and turn the tables on Carlson. And Commander, lose the code of honor when dealing with Carlson, he'll only use it to light a fire under you. Billy, I'll leave the details to you, but I want daily briefings. Anything interesting, I want to know about it. One last thing, let's keep this under our hats; inter-agency sparring is so Junior High School." Smyth turned and left the office, the door slamming behind him. Everyone looked at one another, their thoughts racing over the problem that had presented itself.

"Well, I'd say we have our marching orders. Beaman? I suggest you get over to Quigley's cell and get some information out of him. He responded to you at Poenari, you might be able to pull it off again. And I don't want to read your conversation in a CIA report, understand?" Billy told them as he got out of the chair. "Francine, get me whatever you can find on Carlson and his staff. Scarecrow, I want information and I want it now. I have no intention of letting the CIA take a run on one of my agents." Billy left the office.

"Why can't you just resign from the Navy, give up your commission?" Lee asked, arms crossed over his chest, a questioning look on his face.

"It will make it look like he's running or hiding something. Carlson has him boxed, and in doing so, he'll make the Admiral look bad." Francine said, shaking her head, her eyes glittering with anger.

"Dad will resign. He won't sit by and let them run me through the ringer. Carlson wins either way."

"Francine, get to work on Carlson, I want a complete work up in the Q Bureau as soon as possible. Efraim, get what you can out of Quigley. Visit Leatherneck first, and take Geiger with you, he can help you keep an eye on things. Basically, he's still assigned to you, let him watch your six. Let it roll around in your minds, Billy may want to keep the CIA from shaking you down, but Dr. Smyth wants to turn the tables. I want a plan of action and I want it soon. Let's get moving." Lee pointed up, meaning he was heading back up to the Q Bureau, leaving Efraim and Francine alone in Efraim's office.

"Well, that sets a speed record. Back in the office for what, two hours? And all hell breaks loose." Efraim just shook his head, sitting in the seat that Billy had vacated.

"This is not good B."

"No honey, it's not good at all."


	3. Play On

Chapter Three

Efraim found Geiger leaning up against the wall across from the bullpen doors. Efraim was pulling on his overcoat and heading toward the elevators when Geiger fell in along side of him. Efraim pushed the elevator call button and looked over at Geiger.

"What? Go ahead and say it, Dave. You'll feel better. I won't, but you will." Efraim said, adjusting his lid and pulling his gloves out of his pockets.

"You're not even back in the office for three hours and everything goes to hell in a hand basket. What is it with you? Were you born under a bad sign or something?"

The elevator doors opened and Efraim stepped in, hitting the garage level. Geiger jumped in, a big grin on his face. "Feel better?" Efraim eyed Geiger, checking to see if the verbal unloading was finished.

Geiger slapped Efraim on the back. "I do! Thanks."

"No problem."

"Any chance this could just be crossed wires?" He chuckled at Efraim's look. "I guess not." The two men climbed into Geiger's car, Dave pulling out with enough speed to leave rubber and smoke behind. Efraim stared out the passenger window while Geiger drove, whistling tunelessly.

"Music." Efraim said.

"Fine by me, but the radio is broken."

"No. Stop by that big electronics store, you know, the new one?" Efraim said, excitement coloring his voice.

"What's up?"

"Quigley loves music, he always had it on. I'm willing to bet he doesn't have anything to listen to, so, I'm going to get him one of those personal CD players and some CD's to listen to, and while I'm at it, I'll just slip one of these little handy dandy critters from Leatherneck inside. If the CIA gets to Quigley, we'll know."

"Maybe the gift will loosen his tongue. Any chance that he's in on this?"

Efraim shrugged. "Anything's possible. I guess we'll find out."

"What about the CIA finding the bug?" Dave asked.

"Francine got into their computer system without so much as a delay; their security isn't what it should be. They also have no reason to believe that we're looking into this. We may luck out early on. It'll get harder the longer this goes on. I can't see anyone tailing Lee Stetson and getting away with it for long."

"Or us. We have company." Geiger watched the rearview.

"That didn't take them long. Well, lets go shopping, see how interested they are in us."

"I just love a Monday morning that starts out like this."

"Yeah, gives you hope for the rest of the week, doesn't it?" Efraim glanced in the side view mirror to spot the tail. "What do we have? The silver Ford? Three cars back?"

"That's the one. Changing lanes now. Here they come. Act casual!"

Efraim looked out the passenger window, pleased with the disinterest he saw mirrored in his face. The Ford slowed and pulled in behind them.

"Looks like they're coming over to get a good look at you, Beaman."

"Yeah, I've got them in the side view here."

"Take a look, they should be side by side. . . now." Geiger said

Efraim casually turned his head and got a good look at the driver of the Ford. The passenger was cast in shadows, sitting further back in the seat. Efraim turned his head towards Geiger. "Looks familiar, couldn't see the passenger though. That's who I'd want to see; he's the spotter."

"I saw the passenger, close to 50, maybe. Dark hair, rather hang dog look to him. Eyes close set. You know, typical CIA." Geiger said.

"That's helpful, Dave."

"Yeah, I know. I try!" He laughed quietly as Efraim turned and gave him a look. "You picked that one up from your wife! She does that eyebrow trick really well."

"To good effect. It used to send me into hiding."

Geiger snorted. "Still rather hard to believe the two of you are married, you know what I mean? What was it, just a year ago she got you jammed in the elevator by your yanking on your tie?"

Efraim laughed as he remembered the incident. "Yeah, well, it was an interesting road to the altar. They still with us?"

Geiger glanced in the rear view mirror. "Yeah, they've dropped 2 cars behind us. They're not going anywhere, they don't think we've spotted them."

"Good. Let's keep it that way."

They drove to the strip mall that housed the large electronics store that Efraim had mentioned. Geiger parked close to the back of the parking lot. "We can see the street this way, maybe get lucky." Efraim had nodded and they walked into the store. Geiger stayed by the front, keeping an eye on the doors in case their shadows came in, Efraim asked a clerk where he could find personal CD players and headed in that direction. The salesman showed him several models in varying price ranges. Efraim discarded out of hand the most expensive model; he wasn't about to pay 200.00 bucks for a personal CD player that had almost caused the deaths of him and his wife. He chose the next model down, and he rationalized the 135 price tag to himself that this particular model was better made then the cheapest model.

The salesman pulled a new box off the shelf, opening it to show Efraim the player inside. Efraim asked if he could look at it, and as he did he was able to slip the bug inside the mechanism itself. He handed it back to the salesman, who carefully put the unit away and rang up the player and the several discs that Efraim has chosen as well. Efraim was handed the bag after the transaction was completed and almost ran into a grinning Geiger.

"What?" Efraim asked as Geiger continued to grin.

"You're so transparent, Beaman!"

"What?"

"Couldn't bring yourself to buy the cheapest model, huh?" Geiger teased.

Efraim could feel heat flush up his neck as he shrugged. Geiger laughed in his face. They walked through the security devices as they left, and Efraim stuffed the bag inside his overcoat to shield it from the rain that was coming down heavily now. As they walked out of the store and towards the car, Efraim caught sight of the silver Ford in a strip mall across the road from where they were. "I see our friends are still with us." Efraim said as he got in the car.

"Yeah, I watched them pull in there and get some coffee from the deli." Geiger told him as he started the car and backed out of the space. They pulled onto the street and headed towards the Federal Detention Center. Geiger started laughing. "They poured their coffee out of the windows just as a police cruiser pulled up next to them!"

Efraim laughed. "Yutzes!" He tossed off a favorite word of his wife's to describe the two CIA agents following them. "Well, at least we can get into the detention center without them harassing us."

The Federal Detention Center reminded Efraim of the collegiate setting with bars and guards. Cinder block walls painted in tones of beige with orange plastic chairs bolted into the cement floors were the decor du jour in the institution. After showing their identification cards and signing in, Efraim and Geiger were escorted to a private interrogation room to wait for Harry Quigley to arrive. The guards had given the CD player a thorough look and cleared it for Quigley to receive. Geiger had allowed a slight lift at the corner of his mouth in way of amusement over the guards missing the bug. Efraim on the other hand had just shaken his head at both Geiger and the guards.

Geiger pulled out a chair and sat at the table, calmly waiting for Quigley. Efraim paced the perimeter of the small room, stopping briefly to look out the bar covered window as he passed it. He had laid his overcoat and lid on one of the chairs, the CD player and discs were sitting on the table. He continued to pace the room in silence.

"Beaman, sit down, you're making me nervous," Geiger finally told him. Efraim continued to pace, ignoring Geiger and his looks. He stopped as the door opened and three guards escorted Quigley into the interrogation room.

Dr. Harry Quigley had aged in the month and a half since Efraim had last seen him in Romania. He was shackled at the wrists, waist and feet, a chain connecting his feet and waist. Efraim shook his head, What a waste. Both agents watched as a guard pulled the chair out and helped Quigley to sit while the other attached the tether chain to a round metal 'eye' in the concrete floor. The one guard, a sergeant, looked over to Efraim. "Sir, you have 30 minutes. We'll be outside if you have any problems or finish early." Efraim nodded and watched them close the door on the three men in the room.

The silence was deafening in the room. Geiger looked up at Efraim and watched as he rubbed the small, pale pink scar across his forehead, take a deep breath and walk over to the table.

Efraim opened the box that held the CD player and sat in the chair next to Quigley. "Harry? I know you like music, I brought you a player and some discs so you can listen." He showed Quigley how to open the jewel box and he put the classical CD in the player, put the earphones on Quigley and pushed the play button. Quigley sat motionless, not acknowledging the presence of Efraim or Geiger, but when the music filled the headset, he lifted his head and looked at Efraim, some of the glaze leaving his eyes.

"Mozart." He told Efraim, with a small smile.

Efraim nodded. "I remembered that you liked this piece. Maybe it will help."

Quigley raised his eyes to look at Efraim. "Why?"

"There are a lot of reasons why. I hope you enjoy the player though." Efraim said, aware that the bug wasn't the only reason Quigley was listening to music courtesy of him.

"I tried to kill you. I saw the bullet strike your head." Quigley looked at Efraim, his eyes glazed over again.

Efraim swallowed involuntarily, remembering the incident as if it was happening again. He took a deep breath to steady the pounding of his heart and the surge of adrenaline that flooded his body. "You missed, in a manner of speaking Harry."

"I'm glad. Brilliant student. Married now. I remember being told you were married."

"Yes, it's been a month now since I was married."

"The laser John. Where is it?"

This was what they had been hoping would happen, that Quigley would get around to talking about the laser. "It's parked at the bottom of Vidraru Lake, Harry. It went into meltdown and I couldn't shut it down."

Quigley nodded. "How did it get parked at the bottom of the lake?"

"I, ah, I put it there." Efraim said, feeling like a kid in the principals office.

"Good option John. I had wired the unit with C-4 to detonate if it went into a fatal exception or meltdown phase. You remembered that it was water cooled. I would think that the reservoir was cold and wet enough to halt the final stages."

"It was." Efraim leaned both arms on the table, almost weak with relief that he had made the right decision. He cast a quick glance over at Geiger who was grinning like a fool. "It was a tremendous breakthrough in design Harry. You told me about some of it, do you remember? I read your research papers, although the complete formulas aren't there."

"No, didn't trust the Department of Defense." All three men at the table nodded for their own reasons. "I wanted to get you there John, so I could kill you. I thought I could get the President too, but he didn't come."

"I knew that you wanted the President and I knew that you wanted me. I remembered what you had said about random data in statistical evaluations, and was able to decode your equations to find the target and the place."

Quigley just nodded, still listening to the music, softly rocking in the chair to the swell of the piece playing on the CD. "Michael lied to me, didn't he?" Harry was referring to his nephew Michael Porter, one time Agency employee, now a resident of this same detention center and awaiting trial.

"Yes he did, Harry. I'm sorry. Michael never had a relationship with my wife, they were never friends. I never took anything away from him." Efraim told him.

"Do you have a piece of paper?" Quigley asked, looking at Geiger for the first time. Dave pulled a small notepad from his pocket and a pen, which he gave to Quigley. Geiger pushed his chair back to give himself room to maneuver should the need arise. Efraim stood beside Quigley watching as he wrote a complex series of mathematical equations on the notepad. Geiger leaned over, knowing that the room had a closed circuit monitor, he effectively shielded what Quigley was writing and the motion of his hand from the camera. Quigley flipped the pad closed, handed the pen and pad pack to Geiger and sat back in the chair. Geiger looked up at Efraim who nodded and went to pick up his coat and hat. He put them on, watching Harry Quigley listen to the music as he buttoned his overcoat.

"Harry? Can I come and talk to you again?" Efraim asked him.

"Why?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure. But, I'll bring you some more music to listen to, maybe some Chopin next time. Alright?"

"I'll look forward to the next time then John. Thank you."

Efraim knocked on the door and the guard opened it immediately. "We're finished for today." Efraim told him and watched as the guards unlocked Harry from the floor, help him up and escorted him from the room. "Goodbye Dr. Quigley. I'll see you again soon." Efraim told him as Quigley shuffled past. His nod was the only indication that Quigley had heard him.

Geiger slapped Efraim on the back. "Let's get out of here. That was a little too dejavu for me. And you're looking green around the gills. Besides, that scar of yours is standing out like someone took a red marker to you."

Efraim just nodded, he felt sick; seeing and talking to Quigley had been too surreal for words. They signed out and went back out into the parking lot. Rain mixed with ice pellets, fell heavily from the sky. Efraim pulled the collar of his overcoat up around his neck and put his head down to keep the freezing rain from hitting him in the face. The two men reached the car, Geiger pulled out his keypad and hit a few switches.

"Dammit all to hell!" Geiger said, kicking the tire of his car. Efraim looked over the hood, a smile lighting his face. He got the biggest kick out of Geiger swearing, the guy was usually silent, and he sure didn't know how to swear.

"Should have joined the Navy. We know how to swear in the Navy."

"Watch this Squid." He gave him his middle finger, causing Efraim to grin wider. Geiger then brought his hand down on the hood of the car and mouthed 'Bugged'. Efraim shrugged, it was what he had expected . Brushing off the ice pellets, Efraim slapped his hat against the side of his leg as he climbed in the car.

"Where to?" Geiger asked, knowing the answer but wanting to keep up the appearance of not having found the bug.

"Back to the office, park it in Georgetown." Efraim once again just stared out the passenger window, drained from the encounter with Quigley. He wanted to get back to the Agency and hug his wife, reassure himself that they both had really lived through that day in Poenari. Maybe have a short chat with Dr. Pfaff. He knew it was common to feel like this after coming face to face with someone who had shot you, but he just wanted to reassure himself.

"How are the new living arrangements coming along Beaman?"

"Great!" Efraim smiled. Now this was a topic he could talk about all day long. "We finished getting the rest of Francine's things into the townhouse last week. Next weekend, my sister and her husband and the baby are coming for dinner. My nephews want to come stay over one night, they adore their new aunt. They used to scare her, but kids are pretty much right up front about things and Francine appreciates that. So, they get along just fine."

Geiger shook his head. "I would never have believed it if I hadn't seen it myself. But it's good to see, buddy. Hey, your wife still owes me dinner for betting against Army in the game." The Game being the annual Army-Navy spectacular.

"I'll remind her. But you know she doesn't like to lose, I can't guarantee what you'll be eating!"

"You mean you aren't going to cook?" Geiger frowned.

"You didn't make the bet with me, I payed in cold hard cash and dinner in Jersey, if you remember. You made this bet with my wife."

"You did this on purpose! You didn't stop me! This is your way of getting back for Navy losing!"

Efraim laughed. "I hadn't thought about it that way, but it works for me!"

They drove the rest of the way in silence, keeping an eye out for the tail they had picked up earlier. Efraim knew that they wouldn't see them, but he hoped just the same for an opportunity to see the passenger. They would look through the photo file of CIA agents they had and hopefully put names to the faces, maybe Geiger would recognize the passenger.

They walked through the Georgetown door, flashed their badges and the word of the day to the receptionist and were buzzed through. "How long are you going to drive with the car bugged?" Efraim asked Geiger as they exited on their level.

"I was thinking of taking a pool car tonight. I have no desire to be leading these guys around by the nose. If they want to follow me, they can do it the way everyone else does."

"We bug them." Efraim reminded him.

"Everyone else but us."

"Let Leatherneck take it into the shop and do some work on it. He'll set an air compressor next to the critter and turn it on. I've seen the after effects, it messes them up for weeks!"

"Beaman, you have a mean streak! Good for you."

"Keep it under your hat, will ya?"

They both walked into the bullpen, only to find it in disarray. The files were out of the office next to his and Francine was directing the movement of her office furniture into her new office. Billy's office door was closed as were the shades at the window. Francine's face lit with pleasure when she saw Efraim walk in the bullpen.

"Hey! Any luck?" She called out to him, pointing the maintenance man carrying her chair towards her new office .

"Yeah, all the way around. Geiger and I have some work to do in my office. Is it safe? Computer still in one piece?" he asked her, his tone derisive. The bullpen stopped and watched, no one ever talked to Francine like that.

Their jaws did a collective drop when she laughed, a light, lilting sound that brought a smile to her husband's face. "Yeah B, your computer is still in one piece. You gonna share?"

"Maybe." He replied with a wink in her direction as he walked into his office, Geiger grinning, following right behind. Geiger took a chair and tossed the small notepad to Efraim.

"Let's see what we have here." He shrugged out of his overcoat and tossed it over a hook on his coat rack, his hat following right behind. He sat in his chair and flipped open his laptop and started plugging in the mathematical formula that Quigley had written down.

"Why do you use the laptop?" Geiger asked, watching as Efraim continued to punch the keys.

"The laptop has formulas in it that I can compare with this. This isn't just some straight forward algorithm, he's telling us something with this like he did with the last ones. I'm trying to match some of it up to save us some time, that's all."

"Makes sense."

Francine stuck her head in the door. "Leatherneck called down earlier, he said he was picking up your signal from the FDC without a problem. How'd it go?" She watched Efraim's face, knowing that visiting Quigley would bother him.

"Like being back on the roof of that building in the snow and wind." Efraim said, not looking up.

"And?" Francine asked, pushing him.

"It was strange. To be honest, I have real mixed emotions about it."

"What he is, is pissed as hell that he can't get past his innate boy scout personality and just go for the man's throat." Geiger added

"Shut up, Geiger." Efraim said, not wanting to get into it in his office with the bullpen watching.

"Good start, Boy Scout. Look, I'm going up to see Leatherneck and set up some preventative maintenance on my car. Then I'm going to go to the rogues gallery and see if I can put a name to those faces that were following us today."

"Francine? Dave reminded me that you owe him dinner for betting against Army in The Game."

Geiger stopped dead in his tracks, tossing a look of disgust at Efraim..

Francine smiled and put her hand on Geiger's shoulder. "Dave! How could you have let me forget? Come Saturday night, Lucy and her husband are coming over, and she called earlier to say a friend is coming to town on last minute business, so she's bringing her along. Saturday evening at 5, alright?" Francine left, knowing that Geiger really had no choice.

"That was mean Beaman, just mean. Now I have a blind date! You planned this. You somehow got me to remind you about the bet! Now I have a blind date! I haven't had a blind date in years! What did I ever do to you? I'm going to see Leatherneck. And I'm telling everyone you still can't get out of a pair of handcuffs! Boy Scout my foot. Vulture is more like it!" Geiger stormed out of Efraim's office, leaving Efraim to chuckle at his departure. He watched as his computer ran the equation that he had input.

Francine came back in and shut the door behind her. "So. Strange meeting?"

"Yeah, it was. Come here." He held is arms open to her and she sat on his lap and let him wrap his arms around her.

"I've wanted to do this since we left the detention center. Just hold you and reassure myself that we made it through another one."

"We did, B." Francine kissed him gently, looking into his eyes, rubbing her thumb on his cheek. "Flashbacks?"

He nodded and pulled her head to his shoulder, inhaling the scent of her shampoo and light perfume. "I felt sorry for him. I didn't want to, but I did. I do."

Francine smiled at him. "That's because you're a boy scout!"

"Funny." He kissed her, letting his lips linger against hers, a sweet kiss of comfort and love. "Is Lucy really bringing a friend with her?"

"Yep. I'll ask her again what her name is. A fortuitous happenstance."

"Geiger doesn't think so."

"That's what he gets for rubbing my nose in the Navy's loss to Army." Francine told him while she straightened the ribbons on Efraim's uniform. She lightly touched the last two ribbons he had attached, the Purple Heart, and Bronze Star. "He's right, you know? You really are a boy scout." She leaned over and kissed him. "Tell me later what Quigley had to say, okay? It'll give you time to think about it."

He smiled at his wife, she understood that he liked to get things straight in his mind before he talked about them. He nodded, kissed her nose and gave her a pinch for her to move. She grinned and winked, tossing him a saucy look over her shoulder, and she was gone. His computer was still working away so he decided to go have a chat with Pfaff and see what he had to say. Maybe he could snag some ice cream too. Pfaff always had something good in that freezer of his.

Efraim walked down the medical hall, slowing outside of Pfaff's door. He gave a slight shake of his head and knocked.

Dr. Pfaff opened the door, his eyes lighting up when he saw Efraim standing there. "Beaman! Welcome back! How was the honeymoon. Come on in, have a seat." Pfaff was always happy to see someone, anyone. Efraim liked him, he was a great guy and Efraim appreciated his quirks.

"Thanks, Doc. How's it going?"

"Good, good. You look good, I see you've added a few new ribbons to those bars."

Efraim shook his head, smiling as Pfaff zeroed in. "Yeah, a Purple Heart and Bronze Star. Commander came with the recall to active service."

"Ah, something to soothe the pain."

"Yeah, something like that. I saw Quigley today. Geiger and I drove out to the detention center. It was like I was in the snow and ice on top of that maintenance building again. I could almost feel the bullet graze my forehead again."

"Big surge in adrenaline? Heart pounding?"

"Yeah."

"Fear?" Pfaff opened the little freezer he kept and tossed an ice cream sandwich to Efraim. He caught it and grinned, quickly unwrapping it and taking a bite.

"Not really. Well, maybe a little bit. He asked me where the laser was and I told him it was at the bottom of the lake. He told me he had wired it with C-4 to blow on overload. Said I made a good choice. I felt intense relief, I had to lean on the damn table to keep from falling out of the chair."

"You like to second guess yourself. You shouldn't."

"I like to be right."

"How often are you wrong?"

Efraim stopped and thought. "Some."

"Not much is more like it Efraim. How did you feel about Quigley?"

Efraim frowned, then took a few bites from his ice cream sandwich before he answered. "I felt sorry for him, and angry. I don't know, it was . . . strange. I'm worried that I should just be pissed at him and let that be the end of it."

"Why would you be worried about that? Why can't you feel sorry for him?"

"Well, he did try to kill me. Twice, no, three times. He tried to kill Francine. He was planning to kill the President. He didn't seem to have a problem with taking out the Fargaras Ridge or the Vidraru Dam. Very unsociable behavior."

"And because of that, you can't allow yourself to feel sympathy for a man who is obviously . . ."

". . .Mad as a hatter?" Efraim supplied.

"Rather an understatement, but it fits the bill."

"I shouldn't feel sorry for him." Efraim stated, anger flaring in his voice.

"Says who? You're human, Efraim. Don't you think that your sympathy sets you apart from Quigley? He didn't feel the specter of loss for faceless thousands. Your pity makes you very human. And a decent person. You shouldn't feel guilty for being who you are. Think about it for a few days."

Efraim shrugged and nodded, only willing to give it some thought.

"So, how's the marriage?" Pfaff asked, knowing this would lighten Efraim's mood.

Efraim grinned.

Pfaff laughed. "Yeah, I thought so. You and Francine are really suited to one another, strangely enough. The two of you are willing to put in the effort required."

"I like watching the reactions we get from people."

"I saw that earlier as I walked past. Makes life fun, the teasing and the tightening of your commitment to one another. Gives the two of you a safe haven within a crowd. Most good marriages have that retreat that you can slip into while in a crowd. How is it going with Francine moving into your place?"

"Feels like home now that she's there."

Pfaff smiled at Efraim's answer. "Efraim? I wouldn't worry about the panic, that's all it is and it will pass. If it happens the next time you see Quigley, we'll talk some more. You've had a couple of close calls very close together and that's enough to rattle anyone, make them doubt their abilities. You have no reason to doubt yourself. How's your sleep?"

"Good."

"Yeah, thought so." Pfaff laughed as he watched a dull red creep up Efraim's neck. "Get out of here and make sure your wife leaves you some office space.

Efraim laughed. "Thanks Doc. I will. I'll let you know how the next visit goes." Efraim left Pfaff's office and headed up to Leatherneck's. Francine had said that Leatherneck was getting a signal, Efraim would stop in and see how it was going, if anything was happening. He was just about to head through the doors to Leatherneck's door when he saw Lee walking toward him.

"Beaman. I hear you had a tail today."

"Good news travels fast."

Lee sighed and shot Efraim an exasperated look.

"Yep, we let them follow us, get a good look at us. Didn't want to tip our hands."

"Anyone you recognize?"

"Driver looked familiar, I'll take a look in the file and see who I come up with. The passenger was a no go for me, although Dave got a quick look at him."

"Yeah, that's what he said. Could be anyone with the description he had. Geiger said you got Quigley bugged."

"Yep, in a CD player."

Lee chuckled. "So I hear. He's going around calling you a boy scout."

"Nice. Is he telling everyone I can't get out of a pair of handcuffs too?"

"Nah, everyone knows that already, Beaman." Lee laughed as Efraim shrugged.

"He mention he has a blind date Saturday night?"

Lee stopped walking and laughed. "You're not kidding me, are you?"

"Nope. My sister has a friend coming into town for business and asked Francine if she could bring her Saturday night. Geiger gave Francine a hard time about the bet she lost for the Army-Navy game and Francine hit back."

"Sounds like Francine pulled off a quarterback sneak! Look, can I get an invite to this shindig? This I have to see!" Lee continued to laugh as they walked into Leatherneck's office.

"Yeah, come on over, but not a word to Geiger. Let him think this is going to be kept quiet."

"You know Beaman, I used to worry about you when you and Francine first hooked up, but now, I think you can hold your own."

"Gee, thanks. Guess I'm not such a boy scout after all, huh?"

"Nah, you're still a boy scout! Hey Leatherneck? You in here?" Lee and Efraim looked around. Efraim took a seat while Lee went to find Leatherneck. He spied what he thought was a pair of glasses sitting on the counter. Efraim remembered them from the last time he had visited Leatherneck before the operation in Romania. He got up and walked over to the counter, picked the glasses up and put the miniature camera up to his naval insignia on his jacket. He heard a groan from the back room and laughed.

"Commander! That was just plain mean. I'm sitting there watching my monitor and all of a sudden I see this navy boy fill my screen. Enough to put me off my food." Leatherneck came out of his office, a big grin on his face.

"Uh huh. Leatherneck, Francine tells me you were picking up Quigley's signal clearly. Anything?"

"I've got it feeding into transcription on quarter hour reporting. Should come right to your in box."

"Thanks. I appreciate it."

"Didn't get a chance to say it earlier, but welcome back to work Commander."

"Leatherneck? You've been calling me Beaman for years, you don't have to call me Commander."

"Respect the uniform, and in this case, respect the wearer of the uniform."

Efraim nodded. "Thank you Leatherneck. I have to get back down to the office and see if my wife and my boss have come to blows yet."

"It's gonna be hard on Billy. He's used to Francine catering to him and he's taken a drop to a distant second in her eyes."

"I know where to get his favorite donuts. I'll keep him supplied until things settle down. Lee's looking for you, you may want to give him a shout overhead."

"I will. Smart move with the donuts, Commander. See you later."

Efraim headed down to his office, he figured Lee would catch up with him later. He came out of the elevator on the lower level and was greeted by the usual sounds of the bullpen. He walked in and normalcy reigned; the filing cabinets had been put into Francine's old office and his wife was in the old filing room, putting pictures and her citations on the walls. He rapped on the door jab, watching as Francine turned, a smile lighting her face.

"Hey! They finished." She told him, gesturing to him to come in.

"I see, and no blood on the floor! The move went smoothly I take it." He took his wife by the waist and gave her a kiss on the nose. She smiled at him, tip-toed up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I kept it to a minimum, Billy isn't a happy camper today."

"He doesn't have his assistant anymore."

"Aw, you mean he misses me?"

"I wouldn't go that far, Francine." He laughed at the disgruntled face she made at him. "Billy's used to you waiting on him, you have been busy with other 'things' lately."

"Hmmmm, don't I know it!" She answered, her voice husky as she slipped her arms around his waist. "Can I do this to an officer?"

"Only to me, I won't complain." He hugged her back and looked around the office. "Not bad! I see the door works."

"First thing I checked."

"Smart women. I want to check my computer, then if you're done here, lets sit down and brainstorm this problem, see what we can come up with."

"I need to get Billy some donuts." His wife said, glancing over her shoulder at their boss's closed door and blinds.

"Already taken care of, my love. They should be here momentarily."

"Aw B! Taking care of me!" Francine smiled at her husband, her eyes sparkling as she watched him blush.

"Every little bit I can. See you shortly?" He walked through the open door into his office and stopped. He turned around and smiled at his wife, her hands on her hips watching him. She blew him a kiss and went back to her walls. He shook his head and sat down at his desk to look at his laptop. Efraim scrolled through the data that had accumulated in reference to the equations he had entered. Some were familiar, some he would need time to study. He lifted the paper on which Quigley had written the equations, holding it up to the light looking for pressure points where he may have paused or started a new equation. He shrugged, it didn't tell him anything new.

He rolled his chair to the computer terminal that sat behind his desk and he opened a program and put the equations in. He scrolled each part, checking to make sure that every part was where it should be. He turned around and watched his laptop, kicked the chair back and put his feet on the desk, hands behind his head. He let his mind wander, watching as the laptop screen scrolled. His fingers began to keep rhythm with the changing screen. The rhythm was familiar, but something wasn't right. He pulled his feet off the desk and leaned on his desk, resting his head on his one hand while tapping on the desk. He slapped his hand down and laughed. He pulled his wallet from his inside his jacket and looked at the receipt from the electronics store. His finger followed the receipt until he saw what he was looking for. Mozart. A movement to his side caught his eye and he looked up, startled.

"Scare you?" Francine asked, walking into his office from hers.

"Yeah. I forgot about the door."

"I saw you thinking and tapping. What did you figure out?"

He motioned her over to his desk. "Watch the screen, see how it's changing? Now listen." He began to tap his fingers. Francine shook her head and shrugged. "Hon, close your eyes and listen." She closed her eyes, a small sigh escaped through her lips. He knew she was humoring him. "Do you hear it?" He continued to tape, and added the missing taps. He watched her face, smiling as her eyes opened.

"I hear it! It's Mozart, right?"

"Bingo Babe!"

"Okay, we have Mozart. What does it mean and why do we care?"

Efraim grinned, he used to dread his wife's get to the point attitude, now he enjoyed getting to the point with her. He gave a mental shake and got down to business. "Quigley gave us this equation, it's what's driving the program. I bought him this CD with this music on it." He showed her the receipt.

"I still don't get it B."

"All I have to do is configure the rest of this movement to a mathematical equation and I'll have the piece of the puzzle that he gave to me!"

"For what? What will it give you?"

"I have absolutely no idea Francine." He sat down in the chair, deflated. He looked up at Francine, shrugging at her and giving her an apologetic grimace.

"Sweetie, don't worry about it. When you figure it out, tell me then. I shouldn't have interrupted you before you were finished. But it was like I was getting the full Beaman at work, and I wanted to be a part of it."

"You make me the full Beaman, my love."

She laughed as she leaned over and kissed him. "Don't I know it! Figure out your equations B, and call me when you're done. I've got some files that I want to look at, okay?"

He nodded and watched her walk out of his office. It's gonna be hell with her next door, he thought to himself. How am I ever going to get any work done with her walking around? I can't keep my mind on the job as it is! He gave himself a mental scolding and pulled paper and pencil out, logged on to the Internet and found the piece of music that Quigley had used as the basis for his equation. He listened to the piece of music several times, looking for just the right movement. He knew he would need the score to the music to figure out the rest of the equation. He got up and walked over to Francine's office.

"Hey!" He grinned as she jumped in her seat.

"Hey yourself! What's up? You have it figured out?"

Efraim shook his head. "Nah, I need to go to a music store and find the score to get the numbers right. Wanna come with me, maybe have lunch?" He watched as Francine smiled and pushed back her chair.

"I'll be right with you, okay?" She grabbed her purse and Efraim took her coat off the hanger from behind her door. He held her coat for her, letting his hands brush over her breasts as he closed the front. She smiled at him, leaning into his chest as he pulled her up against him. He kissed her, his hands at her waist underneath her coat. He let one hand wander up her back and one to her backside, pressing her even closer against him. She sighed as she felt his response to her closeness and felt her own nipples harden in response to his tongue on her jaw and throat.

"Should we go home for lunch Francine?" He murmured against her ear, his breath tickling and his tongue filling her with a warmth she felt down in her toes.

"Yes. Home. Home for lunch. I'll drive." She kissed him, pulling his head to her as she deepened the kiss, feeling him respond. They were both breathless when they pulled apart, Efraim's eyes were nearly black with passion, hers had deepened to a purple that reminded him of the sky at sunset. He strode into his office and grabbed his coat and lid and threw them on. Francine waited at the opening between their offices, he held out his hand and she beckoned back with a finger. He stepped up to her, grabbed her and kissed her hard, holding her tightly. She took his hand and dragged him from the office.

Billy was standing at his door, his blinds open, a jelly donut in his hand. "Where are you two going?" He asked as he watched Francine pull Efraim through the bullpen.

"Music store, need a Mozart score to finish a math problem. Back later." The guards opened the bullpen doors and saluted, Efraim saluted back, still keeping up with his wife. She pressed the elevator doors, pulling Efraim in behind her when they opened. Lee and Amanda were there, Amanda smiled her greeting and stepped back to allow Francine and Efraim some room.

Francine kept glancing at her husband, a secretive smile on her lips. Efraim glanced back, catching her eye and looking away. Neither noticed the grins on Lee and Amanda's faces as they watched the newlyweds send heated glances at each other. The elevator opened, Efraim took Francine's hand and pulled her through the parking garage as he yelled over his shoulder that they needed Mozart. He had the car door unlocked and Francine in the passenger seat before she could argue that she could drive faster and well before Lee and Amanda had left the elevator. Efraim hopped in the car, tossing his hat in the back seat, started the engine and pulled out, driving like his life depended on it.

Lee and Amanda stopped and watched as the car with the Beaman's in it speed by. "They sure were in a hurry, weren't they Lee." Amanda stated, a full fledged smile on her face.

"Yeah." They walked to their car, Lee opening the door for Amanda and climbing in the drivers seat. "Amanda, where is everyone today? At home I mean?"

Amanda turned to her husband, a smile on her face. "Everyone is gone for the day."

"You're sure? Positive?" Lee asked again, his voice husky.

"Absolutely." She answered, her voice catching on her breath.

"Let's go home for lunch."

"I think they said they needed Mozart." Amanda said, her voice soft and teasing.

"Whatever. I need you." Lee sent his wife a look of need and desire of his own as he pulled out of the parking lot with speed that matched Efraim's.


	4. Roughing The Passer

Chapter Four

The trip home for Efraim and Francine took all of five minutes. They were in such a hurry that they missed the silver Ford that pulled out several cars lengths behind them. Efraim's attention was on the looks his wife was giving him and her hand as she stroked his leg and inner thigh. He pulled into the space behind the townhouse and jumped out, opening Francine's door and pulling her out of the car and into his arms. They managed to get to the back door without breaking their hold on each other. Francine had Efraim's coat and jacket open, her hands were palms down on his chest, following the hard contours she found there. Efraim fumbled with his keys, trying to find the one that fit the door.

They hit the door, Efraim pulled Francine up against him, holding her tightly. She dropped her head back, her eyes heavy with passion, their breath mingling in clouds of steam about their head. Efraim kissed her neck and she moaned, he leaned into her, one arm wrapped around her, the other pushing the key into the lock. The door swung open and he lifted Francine into his arms, she laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him. He kicked the door closed and carried his wife to the couch.

"Mozart can wait. I can't." Efraim told her as he set her down on her feet. They helped each other out of coats and shoes, falling to the couch in a tangle of limbs and hoarsely whispered words of need and love.

The Ford slowed, then passed the closed door of the town house, a tight look on the face of the passenger.

"Jeez! Did you see that? I thought they were going to implode right there on the doorstep. Amazing how oblivious newlyweds are to the world around them." The driver of the Ford said, a huge grin on his face.

"Newlyweds? When? Do you know?"

"I heard last December, about the middle of the month, just two weeks after they got back from Romania. Beaman had insisted on a Christmas wedding, and Desmond didn't argue."

"Beaman? That's Efraim Beaman?"

"Yep, Commander John Efraim Beaman, Jr. The son of the Assistant Chief of Naval Operations. Good agent, pretty straight arrow. Works a lot with The Scarecrow."

"In the Navy? Active?"

"Yeah, something to do with the Quigley case, bad blood between Smyth and Carlson. He's considered a hero, figured out the entire plan about the President, found Quigley, and between the two of them they saved the Vidraru Dam and the Fargaras Ridge. He's highly decorated, Silver Star, Bronze Star, Distinguished Service, has three rows of ribbons on his chest. Saved his wife's life out in LA last year, took a bullet meant for her head and she saved his backside in Romania. I hear it's a relationship the likes that hasn't been seen in this community since the Scarecrow and Mrs. King."

"Really. I met Beaman a few times. He's changed."

"Everyone does. I hear Beaman got better. They're partners too you know and they team with Stetson. They're damn good. Smart. Inventive as hell. I'm not sure what we're doing following them, it was luck today that we didn't get tagged."

"How's their craft?"

The driver laughed. "Are you kidding me? We'll never get a bug on this house, or their phones or cars for that matter. Forget it. Today was luck, a gift, their first day back from their honeymoon. Tomorrow is another ball game."

"Sounds like you think they're invincible." The passenger said.

"No, today proves they aren't. But they're good, and we have to be careful or we'll find ourselves looking for ghosts over our shoulders for years. If they come after us, we're not gonna like it at all."

"So. Francine Desmond and Efraim Beaman, partners, lovers, husband and wife. Desmond and Beaman." The passenger said the names, letting them settle in his gut and he didn't like the feel of it.

"No, it's Beaman and Beaman. She took his name, which came as a big surprise to a lot of people who thought she was too proud and too independent. The new name hasn't changed that aspect of her personality from what I hear, but they are a pair to be taken seriously."

"Let's get out of here." The passenger said, having heard enough.

The driver laughed as he hit the gas in the Ford. "Yeah, I could use a cold shower after that display."

Francine lifted her head from her husbands chest and glanced at the clock. Just a little less than an hour had passed since they came home. She grinned, remembering the need for each other that had driven them home in such a rush, the urgency with which they had come together.

"Did I put that smile on your face?" Her husband asked her, his arm holding her against him, his other hand stroking the curves of her body, stopping here and there to elicit a sigh or a quickly indrawn breath from her.

"Yes you did. You seem to be smiling too. Did I have anything to do with that smile?"

"You have everything to do with every smile I have." Efraim told her, pulling her on top of him, bringing her head close to his so he could kiss her. They lay together in one another's arms, letting the love they had just shared work it's magic over them. They both sighed at the same time, causing Francine to giggle.

"I guess we're both thinking the same thing." Efraim said. "We should get back to work."

"I know. I don't want to leave though, I'm happy here." His wife replied as she held him even tighter.

"I'm glad to hear that. I don't want to go either. But we do have work to do."

Francine sighed, knowing that they needed to leave the sanctuary of their bed. "I know. What Mozart piece are we looking for? I may have it with the piano."

"The Andante movement of Sinfonia Concertante for Violin and Viola." He told her, pushing her towards the edge of the bed. Francine grabbed the sheets, pulling Efraim out of bed with her when her feet hit the floor.

He managed to jump to his feet and grabbed the sheet from her, wrapping it around her and using it to pull her up against him.

"You are a naughty woman, Francine, and I love you!" He kissed her as she laughed.

"Race you to the shower."

"I'll scrub your back?" He offered.

Francine laughed. "I don't think so, the last time you offered to scrub my back, we were in the shower for 2 hours, the water was everywhere and it was cold!"

"Have you ever been cold in my arms, Francine?" He asked her, trying to keep a straight face and a stern voice, but she was right, the bathroom had been a mess. They were more careful now.

"Never B. I have never been cold in your arms. Promise to try and keep the ceiling dry?"

"Scouts honor!" They both laughed.

"You were probably never a scout!" Francine accused, walking towards the bathroom.

"I'm wounded! Of course I was!" Efraim told her, following closely behind her.

Francine and Efraim walked back into the bullpen nearly two and a half hours after they had left for lunch. Billy looked up from the report he had been reading over the shoulder of an agent, a huge grin on his face. He tapped his watch and Francine waved the bag from the music store at him. He looked at Efraim to see if he could intimidate him into an explanation or at least looking embarrassed for their hasty departure and long lunch hour, but Efraim had just returned the look with an air of innocence. Billy shook his head, smiling to himself. It would make life at the Agency interesting, and difficult. Not only would he have the Scarecrow stirring pots, but with Efraim's new confidence, he'd have Lee, Efraim, Francine and Amanda in the thick of things as well.

Billy watched as each went into their own office, not even a glance at each other. He smiled to himself as he checked his watch again and watched the open shades at the windows of each office. Each took their coat off and hung it up and 20 seconds later Francine was sitting on the edge of Efraim's desk, watching as he pulled the musical score they had picked up out of the bag. As long as they continued to produce, he'd let them play, and he was going to enjoy the show. Billy considered himself a romantic at heart and he liked to see his people happy and settled. He had a feeling that these two would make it just fine.

Efraim pulled out paper and pencil and started looking over the equation from Quigley and the musical score they had picked up on the way back to The Agency. Francine checked the computer for any updates on the bug they had gotten on Quigley. Other than humming from Quigley, a visit from the guard to bring him lunch, it was quiet on that end.

"Nothing from Quigley, B. How are you doing there?" Francine pointed at the music scattered about his desk.

"This is gonna take me a while, Francine. I don't know when I'll get it done and in the computer."

"Okay, I'm going to go work on the background on Carlson, see what I can find. I want to take a swing past the DDOD's background as well, although from the tone of the letter that Carlson sent, it was Carlson's idea and reasoning to keep Smyth off balance by putting you on active duty. Call if you need me, B. Okay?"

Efraim was already working on the music score, nodding as he answered. "Call if anything, gotcha." Francine shook her head, a soft smile playing about her lips as she left her husband's office.

Efraim kept coming up against the same wall with Quigley's equation. He'd transcribed the missing piece of the score and input it into his laptop. While the cadence was correct, it yielded nothing. He looked at the score again, covering the music itself and noticed the notations above the measures. What the heck were they? Francine played piano, she would know.

"Hey Francine? You busy hon?" He called out, liking the fact she was right there.

"Be there in a second." Francine walked into his office, stopping beside his desk, hands on her hips, toe tapping away, one eyebrow raised, her engagement and wedding band flashing in the light as she drummed her fingers on her hip. "Are you always going to bellow when you want me?"

"Sorry Francine. I got carried away." He grinned at her and she shook her head at him and laughed.

"What's up B?" She asked, sitting on the corner of his desk.

"Hon, what are these markings and notations?" He asked, pointing to the score on his desk.

"Dynamics. It tells you how to play the piece, soft, loud, fast, slow, hold, repeat. The notes are only half the story in music B, you need these for the emotion within the piece."

"Dynamics. Damn, I've been chasing the wrong thing! You, my lovely wife, are brilliant! A genius!" He jumped up from his chair, grabbing his wife and swinging her in his arms. He set her on her feet and kissed her, planning only a swift kiss until his wife went all soft, pliant and willing in his arms. He gathered her close to him, deepening the kiss.

"Well, do we have something to report, Commander and Mrs. Beaman, or are we going to play kissy face with one another all afternoon." Dr. Smyth asked them as he walked to Efraim's desk and sat down in the chair.

"Ah, sorry sir, Francine just solved a problem for me."

"Remind me never to give you an answer to a problem, Commander." Smyth said.

"Yes sir." Efraim sheepishly replied.

"Well, what is this solution that sent you into such realms of passion?" Dr. Smyth asked, twirling his empty cigarette holder between his teeth.

"I was basing my search for a clue from Quigley within the music itself. Francine explained the dynamics of music to me. It's the dynamics that are the clue to the answer. He's giving me a location with these numbers and these," Efraim tapped the Mozart score on his desk. "the dynamics within this piece of music."

"Conclusion?" Smyth asked.

"We just figured this out, I need time to run the numbers the correct way." Efraim told him, confident that they were now on the right track.

Smyth stood up, eyed the couple and walked to the door. "I'm glad I reconsidered your partnership. The two of you seem to have promise. Mrs. Beaman? Anything on Carlson?"

"Ah, nothing yet Dr. Smyth, at least nothing that we don't already know." Francine answered him, wishing he would leave.

"Dig deeper. There's an X that marks the spot to the treasure chest that holds the dirty secrets in his life. Find it." Smyth left, the door slamming behind him.

Francine and Efraim stared at the door as it slammed, each letting out a deep breath. Francine smiled at Efraim, a nervous laugh escaping. "That was close!"

"Close nothing hon, that was a confirmed kill!"

"How does he always know when to show up? Are we bugged? On video?"

Efraim shook his head. "Not in this office hon. Bad timing is all."

The door swung open after a cursory knock. Billy came in, followed by Lee. "I hear Dr. Smyth was out on his appointed rounds spreading fear and cold chills to all in his path. Any news on your end?" Billy asked, Lee grinning behind him.

"No, just that I was barking up the wrong tree. Francine pointed me in the right direction though."

"Would you like to share what direction we are now headed in?" Billy asked, wanting to keep abreast of any information and knowing that Efraim liked to play close to his chest until he had a conclusion.

"I was looking for the information to be in the music itself. It wasn't. Francine pointed out the dynamics of the piece. Mathematical dynamics could be what he is trying to tell me, and it could have to do with topography. I'm going to start running through the information now and see if I can find anything." Efraim told them, showing them the dynamics in the music and the lack of notations on Quigley's formula.

"Why can't anyone just drop a piece of paper that means exactly what it says anymore? Why does everything have to be a code, or a mathematical equation, or a recipe for that matter?" Billy grumbled, sitting down in a chair, arms folded over his chest.

His agents looked at one another and shrugged. They didn't have an answer to give him, they just worked with what they found.

Billy stood up. "Well, at least I know what musical dynamics are. I don't feel so old and out of it anymore. People, in my office at 5:00 PM, I want preliminaries and findings. Also, Geiger's car is in the care of Leatherneck at this moment. It seems to have developed a fondness for the impact wrenches in the Agency garage. Watch your craft, but don't let on we know. I'd rather they stay sloppy and we stay a step ahead of them. Understood?"

"We hear you Billy." They echoed after him. Billy went back to his office, Lee stayed to talk with Francine and Efraim.

"So, did we get an ID on the goons in the silver Ford?" Lee asked, looking at Efraim.

"Ah, no. I've been busy with this." Efraim replied, keeping his head down.

"Uh huh. Well, work your wonders with that laptop of yours and pull up the CIA files, I want an ID on the driver and passenger tonight. We'll ghost them for awhile, see if we can't spook the spooks, so to speak. You like playing with the computers and lines, Beaman, I like this end of it. We'll have them looking over their shoulders."

"Won't that give it away?" Efraim asked Lee, preferring his computer games to ghosting.

Francine and Lee both laughed. "Not the way Lee does it, it won't." Francine told him, still chuckling.

"Stick with me, kid, and I'll learn ya something'!" Lee told Efraim.

Efraim laughed, shaking his head at Lee. "Look, I have to get to work on this if Billy wants to see us at 5:00 PM. And Smyth wants something on Carlson, and he wants it bad."

Francine nodded and headed back to her office. Lee walked over and closed the door between the two offices. He looked at Efraim and nodded to the chair. Efraim sat down and waited. It wasn't long in coming.

"Did you notice the tail you had when you left here at lunch?" Lee asked quietly, so Francine wouldn't over hear.

"No, I didn't. You gonna tell me about it?" Efraim asked, his mouth a grim line.

"Silver Ford. Same plates that you and Geiger gave this morning."

"Dammit."

"That about sums it up. Look, it's your first day back, and you probably had your mind on other things, and I'm going to assume you didn't lead them anywhere classified. I don't want us being followed without our knowledge and willingness. I didn't like the tip I got this morning and I don't like the nibbles and hits we're getting now. And I sure as hell don't like the look Dr. Smyth has had on his face since this morning. Besides he makes me nervous when he's not smoking. I know your craft is fine Beaman, but don't let yourself get distracted."

"I understand."

"You go home for lunch?"

Beaman nodded, trying to keep the smile from breaking on his face.

"Man, I forgot what it was like to be a newlywed! Just be careful, okay?"

"I will. Thanks. I'll keep an eye out. Francine will too."

"She's good at it, Beaman. She can spot a tail like no one I've ever seen. If you have someone watching you, she'll pick them up."

Efraim smiled at the praise Lee was giving his wife. Lee shook his head and left, stopping at the door with one last reminder. "I want a name for those faces in the Ford by tonight. I'm not going to sit by and let the CIA run ops on us in our own town."

Efraim nodded, sighing as Lee left his office. He gave a mental head shake, annoyed that he had missed the tail at lunch, his mind had been on other things; like his wife rubbing his leg and him getting her home and making love to her. He put it out of his mind with the caution to himself to watch and get Francine on board ASAP. He worked the equation from Quigley again, putting it into his laptop with the dynamics this time. Turning to the Agency computer behind him, he began pulling up the files photographs of current CIA agents. He narrowed his search by placing parameters on what he was looking for by the description of the man he was looking for. He sighed when more than two hundred names and pictures were returned. He leaned on the desk and started scrolling through the files.

He was only half way through the files when Francine came in the his office. He watched her sit on the corner of his desk, her usual spot at work. She reached out and touched his cheek, smiling as she ran her finger up his cheek to his ear. He grinned at her and raised an eyebrow in question.

"What's up B?" Francine asked her husband. She could see the weariness around his eyes and in the tenseness of his mouth.

"Trying to find the guys who tailed us today. Lee told me they followed us home at lunch today."

Francine rolled her eyes and sighed. Then she laughed. "If they followed us home, we must have given them an eyeful then. I seem to remember we couldn't keep our hands off of each other long enough to even open the door!"

Efraim smiled at the memory. "True. But still, I don't like the fact that we were followed and we missed it."

"I agree. So we start watching closely and keep our mind on business until this business it is done."

"Well, not all on this business, Francine." Efraim replied, smiling at his wife.

"Absolutely," she grinned at him, knowing his mind was mostly on her right now. "It's 4:35, just wanted to give you a heads up." Francine watched as Efraim nodded and went back to looking through the files. She knew he'd find what he needed, at 5:00 PM, always at the last minute. It used to drive her crazy, him always running in breathless, waving paper in his hands. Now she knew that when he looked for something, he paid attention to every detail giving him the ability to pull things out of a hat when he needed them. She went back to her office and her own search on Carlson.

Francine decided to search through data based on where Carlson had been assigned over the years. She printed out his postings, then went to a general search through the archives for anything that may have happened in the vicinity of those postings, regardless of how seemingly insignificant the data was. Francine cross referenced with any Department of Justice cases filed, completed or dropped from anything stemming from the data or having anything to do with Carlson. Next, she accessed all field agent reports from Carlson's postings and read those.

While she came up with some interesting finds, most of the information had been dropped and the findings sealed. That piqued her interest. She needed to get into those files, but she didn't want to try a straight forward hack, and although she had the clearance to read them, she didn't want to leave any trail back to the Agency. She got up and walked to the door she shared with Efraim's office. He was still reading files, head on his hand while leaning on his desk. She chuckled, he looked bored beyond belief. Maybe a little computer wizardry would perk him up.

"Hey B."

Efraim looked up, his face mirroring his mental boredom. "Yeah?"

"I need to hide and hack. Wanna help me?"

Her husband sat up straight in his chair. "Thank goodness, something to do! I'm falling asleep here at the terminal. These CIA folks are dull!"

Francine laughed. Most agents were serious and lived low keyed lives. The quirky ones ended up working for The Agency where their particular talents and quirks were more appreciated. "They can't all be Beaman's, dear," a wide smile warming her face.

"Poor souls," he mumbled as he walked past her into her office. He sat at her terminal and looked over the information she had been digging in to.

"This looks interesting." Efraim said as he tapped at the sealed files notice. "You want me to hack it, or teach you?"

"Teach me. I can do it, but no one ever finds your hits."

"They did in LA," he reminded her, referring to the lines he had tagged at the DOJ in Los Angeles.

"You wanted them to find that tag, B. You know that. You wanted to twist tails and that's exactly what you did. Don't try to tell me anything different, I know you too well!"

He just grinned and winked at her. "Okay my love, watch and learn!"

"Wait!" Francine said. "What about the uniform?"

"I'll just have to make sure we don't get caught. Go close the doors and blinds."

"Efraim?" Francine questioned him, not wanting him to get into trouble with the military.

"Awww hon, I'm bored looking at CIA agents. Come on, let me have a little bit of fun. Let me teach you how to twist the kiddies. Okay? Come on," he whined at her, like one of his nephews. She grinned, trying to make it a grimace, but she ended up laughing at him.

"Okay. Don't get caught though or you'll have me to deal with!"

He raised his eyebrows at her, flexed his fingers and hit her keyboard. She rushed over to see what he was doing, following along. Amazed, she watched the speed with which he accessed and covered files and broke through fire walls.

"How do you do that? How do you know what codes to use?" Francine asked, shaking her head as she watched him work.

"I'm getting to the Department of Justice files now. Say I know what system they use for their security, okay? All of these systems have basic commands, and I happen to know who wrote this program and why it's easy to crack. This guy uses a pattern. A good writer won't, but, this guy isn't a good writer. I just exploit the weakness he programmed into the system."

"Do you know all the programmers?"

He shook his head. "No, but I've been around computers since the beginning of the Internet and worked some cases for NIS when I was in the Navy. Having been around for a long time gives me an advantage. Familiarity."

"I think you like doing this, B. Gives you an outlet for your evil twin."

Efraim laughed. "No, you have me confused with someone else. I'm fully integrated, babe!" He hit the enter key and sat back in Francine's chair and watched the screen. The files she wanted opened and printed. He gave her a smile and stood up, holding her chair for her. There was a knock at the Francine's door and Efraim opened it.

"What's going on in here?" Billy asked, eye's narrowed as he looked first at Efraim then at Francine.

"Francine is accessing some sensitive files and didn't want prying eyes. She needed some help getting past a few impediments, so I helped her."

"You sure?" Billy asked, not sure he wanted to know what these two on their own could get into behind closed doors.

"I'm sure. Show him Francine."

Francine was reading what they had printed out from the DOJ files. She looked up at the two men standing at her desk. "I think we may have found something that will give Dr. Smyth his happy thought for the day."

"Good, get it copied and get in my office. Beaman? You have an ID yet on your tail?"

"Not yet Billy, I have several more files to go through." Efraim said on a sigh.

"Get to it then. You have five minutes." Billy left, closing the door behind him. The door opened, Billy stepped in and looked at Efraim. "Move it, Beaman! You haven't got all day!" And with that, he left, leaving the door open.

Efraim rolled his eyes at Francine and went into his office, blowing her a kiss from their shared door. She smiled at him and went back to work. Efraim sighed and sat back down at his desk and began to look at the agents again. With twenty files left, he finally found who he was looking for. He printed out the information and started a search on the passenger as far as partners, past and present went. None matched the description from Geiger, and Efraim never got a good look at the passenger in the Ford to make an identification. He took what information he had, his laptop was still running numbers, accessing maps of the East Coast, and went to make copies for the meeting in Billy's office.

Efraim walked in to find everyone waiting there: Billy, Lee, Geiger, Amanda and Dr. Smyth. Francine bumped into Efraim as she rushed in, papers in hand.

"Come in people." Billy said to Efraim and Francine. "What do you have for us?"

Efraim handed out the print-out of the CIA agent who was driving the silver Ford that followed them. "This is Tom Leonard. He's the driver of the Ford that tailed us today. Been with the CIA for eleven years, was Air Force before that, special services. Has a clean record, has some citations for exemplary service, four of them to be exact. All his personal records check clean, no problems at home, no discrepancies between his taxes and his bank accounts. He coaches his daughters soccer team."

"That's who I came up with as well, Beaman." Dave Geiger chimed in. "I know him, he's a decent fellow. He's probably wondering why he was following us."

"I know him too." Lee added. "He must have wanted you to spot the tail or you wouldn't have known he was there. He's a damn good agent."

"So what do we have on the passenger?" Billy asked, looking at Efraim and Geiger.

Efraim shrugged. "I didn't see his face, nothing from me."

I didn't get a good look at him, but nothing in the files came close. This guy had a particular look about him, you'd recognize him again." Geiger said.

"So we have an unknown in town. Did we access old files?" Dr. Smyth looked at his empty cigarette holder before settling his pale blue stare on Beaman.

"Ah, no, I only had time to go through the active files. As I said, I didn't see him." Efraim said.

"I didn't get a good look at him either, just generalities. We'll have to lead them around some, or follow Leonard to see where he goes and with whom." Geiger added.

"Get on it then Geiger." Dr. Smyth said, seemingly surprised that Geiger was not already out on the tail of this CIA agent. "And don't let him tag you. I want to be able to flaunt our superiority when this is over, so don't disappoint me. Commander? Your task complete?"

Geiger hot tailed it out of Billy's office. Efraim sighed. "No, the computer is correlating the equation to map coordinates. It was accessing East Coast maps when I left my office."

"Beaman, do you think he's going to give us the location of his complete research?" Lee asked, his voice hopeful.

"No." Efraim answered.

"Do you want to hazard a guess, Commander?" Smyth asked, lighting a cigarette and blowing smoke in Efraim's direction.

Efraim cleared his throat and ignored Smyth's small, nasty smile. "Not really, but if forced, I would say he's going to give us the information in drips and drabs. I think the research is somewhere on the East Coast. Period. Until I get more information from him and run an analysis on it, we have to sit tight."

Smyth nodded and turned his gaze on Francine. "And finally Mrs. Beaman, what have you found on our friend Carlson. Please tell me you have something other than that he helps little old ladies across the street and can name all the state capitals."

Francine sighed and cast a quick glance at Efraim. "Actually, I cross-referenced his postings with incidents in the area, then checked those against DOJ cases, active, sealed and dropped. I found some interesting information. It seems that the offspring of some of our erstwhile lawmakers are less than the poster children for clean and healthy living, if you follow my drift. At least that is the information that was filed in reports by Carlson. The funny thing is, the evidence seems to have been misplaced or stolen in these cases, causing them to be dropped. The CIA agent investigating in several foreign countries? Carlson. The sealed cases? Vehement denials by the children and congressmen, preliminary investigations by DOJ, then nothing. Sealed at the request of the filing agent. Care to guess who the filing agent was in all instances?"

"Carlson. That's all you found, Beaman?" Smyth asked, watching as Francine's head jerked up when he called her Beaman.

"Yes sir, it is. These files were buried deep and I did not want to access them with my clearance, so we found a back door in, and left no trail." She said with a small smile.

"Excellent. Mrs. Scarecrow, anyone looking into our business?"

"No sir, not at this point. I am watching all requests and monitoring all calls coming from CIA and DOJ."

"And we have the bug in with Quigley, though that's been negative so far." Efraim added.

Smyth nodded and looked around the room. He stood up and clamped his teeth down on his cigarette holder. "Commander. Is there anything in your squeaky clean background that Carlson could pin on you? Anything at all? Did you hide Aunt Edna's teeth while she was attached to them? Did you peek in the girls bathhouse at Camp Gitchiegoomie?"

Efraim shook his head. "No, what you see is what you get. There was no Camp Gitchiegoomie. It was Camp Anaconda."

Billy rolled his eyes, Amanda and Francine put their heads down to keep from smiling. Lee just grinned away. Dr. Smyth walked up to Efraim, toe to toe with him. Smyth blew smoke at Efraim and grinned. "Camp Anaconda you say? Fond memories of that camp myself, Commander. An easy shinny up the tree outside the girls bathhouse." Dr. Smyth looked at the agents assembled before him, their jaws slack, eyes wide at his statement. With those last words, he left the office.

Efraim turned and looked at everyone and grinned. "I think Dr. Smyth found his happy thought at last!"

"Alright people, let's call it a day. Anyone followed tonight, I want positive ID on my desk first thing in the morning, understood?" The agents all nodded. "Scarecrow, I want you to start looking around, check your sources for anything that may have slipped past. Shake the trees and get me some information."

"Will do, Billy." Lee said, offering his hand to Amanda. Efraim opened the door for Lee and Amanda.

"Hang on there a moment, Beaman." Billy called out. Efraim closed the door and sat down next to Francine who had taken Amanda's seat. "It seems that Carlson gets a leg up by stepping on those he by-passes. Are you sure there is nothing in your background he can use against you?"

"Billy! This is . . ." Francine started, exasperated with where Billy was headed with this conversation.

"Francine, I need to know." Billy told her, his eyes never leaving Efraim's. Francine sat back in her chair, arms folded across her chest, her mouth set in a straight line, her eyes flashing blue fire. "Beaman?" Billy asked again.

Efraim shook his head. "About the worst thing I've ever done is have two or three drinks too much at an office Christmas party and chase the bosses assistant around with mistletoe trying to corner her. I think I may have gotten a pinch in once or twice."

"You did not!" Francine look shot daggers at her husband.

"People, please. Efraim, I'm serious."

"So am I, Billy. Look, I didn't even drink on leave on my first cruise. Billy, there just isn't anything in my background to worry about. The worst thing I've done is to be fast and furious with the computer. I've never been caught, you wouldn't know I was even doing the stuff I do for background on our cases if I didn't tell you"

"Okay. I had to ask. Look, if you remember something, let me know as soon as possible. Stay out of trouble. Stay out of any situations that may collapse on you."

"Maybe I should get a job at Marvelous Marvin's if that's what we're worried about. Billy, I'm able to take care of myself. I'm able to take care of my wife. I'm not incompetent." Efraim was annoyed and he didn't mind letting it show. He stood up, Francine jumped up beside him, still angry and waiting for an opportunity to put her two cents worth into the conversation.

"That's not what I'm saying and you know it, Beaman. Sit down." Billy shouted, including Francine with a look as well. Francine sat down, Billy had to raise an eyebrow at Efraim to get him to sit back in the chair across from his desk. "You have proven yourself time and again, Beaman. I just don't want you going after anyone without backup and without me knowing about it. Anytime Smyth gets involved, it's bad news and I don't want my people caught up in it!" He ended in a near roar. "Is that clear?"

Both Francine and Efraim nodded their heads. Billy reached inside his open desk drawer for a bottle of antacid. He unscrewed the lid and took a swallow. "Go! Go home, enjoy your evening. Just remember what I said." He sat down in his chair, knowing he had several hours ahead of him before he could go home. He watched his two agents leave his office, their heads down. He needed to make them understand that this was not a game to play with the CIA. He knew Lee was already starting his spook games, he didn't need Efraim getting involved as well. He needed to keep a lid on this and his agents. He pulled the antacid out of his desk drawer again and took another drink from the bottle. He'd need to be a magician to keep a lid on this group of agents and last time he checked, he didn't have a hat he could pull tricks out of.

Efraim followed Francine into her office closing the door behind them. Francine dropped into her chair and spun it around a couple of times. Efraim grinned at her, knowing she did that when she was annoyed. She always said it was a great substitute for screaming. "Well, that was interesting, wouldn't you say?" Efraim watched as Francine spun in her chair a few more times. "Francine? I think I'd rather have you yell at me than ignore me."

Francine stopped spinning by bringing both hands palms down on the top of her desk. The slap resounded in the room, startling Efraim. He sighed and walked over to her, reaching for her hands. She folded her arms across her chest, hiding her hands under her arms. Efraim felt the corner of his mouth lift, his wife was angry but he thought she was so damn cute when she was upset.

"Why are you smiling? There is nothing to smile about! I can't believe that Billy spoke to you that way! How could he question you, your integrity like that?"

"Hon, he had to ask, it's his job. You said yourself that it looks like Carlson exploits weaknesses or indiscretions. Francine, don't worry, there's nothing in my past that would make me vulnerable to Carlson."

"I'm not worried, I'm mad as hell that they could question you like that. Don't they know you? You are an honorable man, a good man. And it makes me furious that they would even think you had something in your past that Carlson could exploit."

"Let's go home."

"I'm going to go right back over to Billy's office and give him a piece of my mind, then I'm going to track down every nasty thing Carlson has ever thought and done and have a dossier on Smyth's desk tomorrow that will make 'War And Peace' look like haiku." She jumped up from her chair and stalked towards the door. Efraim caught her by the arm and pulled her into his arms.

"We're going home, Francine. It's been a long day, and I want to go home with my wife and relax and enjoy what's left of the day. Come on, I'll make us dinner, open a bottle of wine, put on some music, and chase you around the couch." He ran his knuckles down his wife's cheek, smiling as she closed her eyes and sighed, leaning into his touch. He reached for her coat on the back of her office door and held it for her to put on. Francine smiled and slipped her arms into her coat. Tip toeing, she gave him a quick, light kiss and went to shut down her computer and pick up her purse and briefcase.

"Well B, if we're going home, go get your stuff and I'll meet you at the elevators."

"No, come with me."

"Don't trust me?"

"I know you, it's not a matter of trust, it's a matter of knowing you well enough to know the minute I leave you to get my coat you'll be over in Billy's office giving him hell."

Francine pouted, looking up at her husband from under her lashes. "It's not fair, you know me too well!"

"Yeah, I do."

"You don't have to sound so smug Efraim, it's not attractive."

"Yes ma'am! Come on, walk with me." Francine followed Efraim into his office. He grabbed his overcoat and hat, checked his laptop and shook his head, he'd deal with it tomorrow he told himself. He locked down his computers, put his coat and hat on, grabbed his briefcase and his wife's arm and left his office.

Billy was standing by his office window, looking over the bullpen. He nodded to Efraim and Francine as they walked past, Francine glared back causing a grin and burst of laughter from Billy. Efraim smiled and shook his head, he knew his wife would get a parting shot in. They reached the elevators, walked in and pressed the button for the garage. Francine was quiet, deep in thought. Efraim watched her, knowing she was annoyed on his behalf. It suddenly hit him that she was loyal to him. Her anger at Billy and Smyth's questioning of him offended her sense of loyalty and she was sticking up for him. He grinned, liking the feeling of having the unquestioning loyalty of his wife. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close against his side.

"We're in this together Francine, don't worry."

"I'm not worried B, I'm mad."

"I know you are, hon. Thanks." He kissed the top of her head, whatever she had been going to say, she decided to be quiet. She slipped her arm around him and squeezed. The elevator opened and they walked to Efraim's Explorer which was parked in Francine's space. He opened the door for Francine, giving her a hand up. He threw her briefcase along with his on the backseat and climbed in the drivers seat and started the car, backing out of the space.

"I'm not going to sit idly by while the CIA tries to find a way to ruin the reputation of my husband and my father-in-law. I'm warning you, I won't."

"I know that Francine, but make sure you're directing your focus where it deserves to be focused, not on Billy and Dr. Smyth. Believe me when I tell you that they are on our side, no matter how they questioned me. It's better to know what you may be dealing with than to get a surprise halfway into a campaign. I'm not going to be in the bleachers on this either. None of us are." He pulled out into the evening traffic, keeping an eye out for any tails.

"You watch ahead, I'll take care of anyone tailing us." Francine told her husband, checking the side view mirror. Efraim nodded and drove at a leisurely pace, not wanting to give anyone who might be tailing them the idea that he was on to them. They rode in silence, Francine intent on watching and Efraim thinking about the day they were bringing to a close.

They were almost home when Francine casually turned to her husband. "It's not a silver Ford, its a maroon Chrysler three cars behind us. It's been there since 31st Street."

"I have it." At the sharpness in his tone, Francine's head came up quickly. Efraim reached over and took her hand. "Let's take a walk in the shops, alright? See what we can pickup."

"We're supposed to go home, remember?" She replied, her answer tinged with a touch of sarcasm.

"We are going home. After a walk through the shops."

"Efraim . . ."

"I love you, Francine." He told her, his voice soft and deep.

"I love you too, B, but it doesn't change the fact that we're supposed to go home and not fool around with any tails."

"I'm not fooling around. I'm playing with the kiddies. Don't you want to know who it is that thinks they can follow us?" He thought if he teased her a little, she'd play along.

"Since we have already gone out of our way, I suppose the only way to keep them from knowing we're on to them is to go to the shops."

Efraim squeezed his wife's hand and shot a quick look at her, blowing her a kiss. She responded with a shake of her head and a small smile playing on her lips.

"You get to tell Billy we didn't go straight home and that it was your idea B. He'll have me filing permits for the next ten years if he thinks this was my idea."

"Not a problem, I have to pick up another CD to take to Quigley. I'm not going to sit on my hands on this one. I want the location of that research of his, and I want it fast."

"Okay B. As long as you aren't planning to play any of those games that Lee likes to play on these guys."

"No games, Francine. I promise you, I won't be playing games." He was serious, he wasn't going to be playing games. Efraim could feel his wife's eyes on his face. He had probably said too much, but he wasn't going to sit by and watch someone like Carlson pull strings that were attached to his father's career, or his for that matter. He pulled into the shops in Georgetown, and drove up and down several aisles in the parking garage before choosing a space close to the entrance.

"They're still with us." Francine told him as she pulled her gloves on to get out of the car. Efraim opened her door and helped her out, putting her arm in his and walking with her to the entrance. The wind was blowing hard, and Efraim stopped and turned to Francine, pulling her collar up on her coat. It also gave him a view of the aisle behind them and he saw the Chrysler pull into a parking space not far from his car. He grinned as he turned around and started walking to the mall once again.

"What's so funny?" Francine asked, having seen his smile.

"I readjusted the sensitivity on the car alarm and upped the volume on the horn. They try to bug my car and they'll be lucky if they hear anything for a week."

"Too bad you can't run an electric current through it, I wouldn't mind them getting zapped for their efforts." Francine said, feeling rather blood thirsty.

Efraim laughed at that, putting his arm around Francine's shoulders and hugging her to him. "I can do that, hon, it's just that I thought you didn't want me playing games!"

"I'm changing my mind B. You can zap them if you want."

"Come on, let's get what we need and go home. I'm getting hungry, I'll whip up some omelets and salad, how's that sound?"

"Like heaven." She replied, thinking about a nice glass of wine with dinner and quiet music and talking with her husband.

"Nah, that's later, hon!" They both laughed as they walked through the entrance of the mall, stepping to the side to see if they were being followed in. They decided that the tail must be better than the one Efraim had earlier as they didn't see them walking in behind them. They went to a music store and bought several CD's, one for Quigley and several for themselves. Francine wanted to look for new linens for the guest room, so they browsed the mall until she found something that caught her eye. They made their purchases and headed back to the parking lot.

"You see anyone?" Francine asked as they walked through the mall.

"No, either they didn't come in or they're very good. I'm afraid it may be the latter, especially if we can't smoke them out." Efraim answered her, casually looking around the mall.

They stepped out of the doors and into the night. The drizzle and ice that had fallen on them all day had turned to snow. They hurried to the car, Efraim hit his switches for the alarm, and it looked as though no one had played with his car while they were in the mall. The maroon Chrysler was still parked across the aisle and a few spaces down from them. He helped Francine into the car and climbed in himself.

"Hungry?" Efraim asked his wife, watching as she brushed the snow from her eyelashes. She nodded and he pulled out, heading towards the exit.

"Wait a minute B, lets pull out here and double back down the road, okay? I want to see if we can get a look at them, after all we're here and they went to so much trouble to be here too, we wouldn't want to disappoint them, would we?"

"That we wouldn't!" Efraim pulled out and drove down the street away until he came upon an entrance to the mall and he pulled in. He stayed to the back of the parking lot, driving slowly towards the aisle they had parked in earlier. Efraim stopped the Explorer as another car turned into the aisle ahead of them, catching the two men that had followed them running towards their car. The two men stopped to stare at the car that was in front of their car, then they hurriedly turned away from the glare of the headlights. Efraim drove on, hoping that they had been blinded by the headlights of the car that had turned down the aisle.

Francine laughed. "I know who they are, let's go home."

"Yeah, but now we may have to contend with two more who might be better than these two." Her husband told her, chuckling in spite of himself at the deer in the headlight looks he had gotten from the two CIA agents.

"Oh Efraim, now you're sounding like I did earlier. Where's the man I know who plays tag with the FBI and the DOJ?"

"He's trying to understand why all this is happening and on his first day back to work from his honeymoon." He looked at Francine, his eyebrow raised in question, his voice sarcastic.

"Yeah, I've been wondering that myself. Maybe they think you know the whereabouts of Quigley's research." Francine mused, her lips pursed together in though.

"That a possibility, but if that was the case, the DOD would have it and they would know that."

"Not if they think you're holding out. If Carlson is trying to bring you down, he could probably get away with saying anything in this climate." Francine speculated, her brows furrowed with worry.

"Hey, that's not going to happen. We have records of everything and we'll make sure that people who can be trusted know what is going on."

"You trust Dr. Smyth?" The tone of Francine's voice told him that she certainly didn't trust Smyth.

"In this instance I do. I think Smyth is out to get Carlson once and for all. He'll turn things to suit his own agenda, but I don't think he'll leave me out there swinging in the wind. It would look bad for him."

Francine nodded, thinking over what Efraim had said. "I guess. I just don't like the idea of depending on Smyth for anything though. I've seen too many witch hunts under his tenure."

"I remember Stemwinder too," Efraim told her, thinking back to how Smyth had turned on Lee and Amanda.

"I remember that you worked on the code that Lee called in that night. How was it that you didn't crack that string and have Smyth there waiting?" His wife asked him.

"Who said I didn't crack it?" He said, straight faced.

"Efraim! You could have been fired if Smyth had found out."

"Francine, why do you think I've done some of the worst jobs around the Agency? Smyth does know that I purposely botched the decipher of that string."

"Does Lee know?"

"I doubt it. I never said anything about it. It was my own choice to stall Smyth. He was wrong in his judgment about Lee and Amanda, and I figured what Lee was up to when you took the plans for the stadium. Smyth needed to be tied up, I was the rope, that's all."

"Just when I think I know you, Efraim Beaman, something like this pops up."

"Well, just let it un-pop, will ya? I don't like the gleam Smyth gets in his eye when someone mentions Stemwinder."

"Not a word from me, I promise. B?"

"Yeah hon?" He glanced over at Francine, her voice had been soft and low.

"I love you."

He smiled at his wife's words, feeling them fill his heart.

They drove the remainder of the way home in silence. Efraim parked and they went inside their home. They changed, Efraim throwing on sweats and Francine a pair of jeans and one of Efraim's sweatshirts. Efraim started a fire in the fireplace and Francine went to the kitchen to start dinner. She was chopping mushrooms when Efraim came in the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her bare shoulder where his sweatshirt had slipped. Francine leaned her head back and sighed.

"If you keep this up B, I'll never get dinner finished."

"I thought I was cooking tonight."

"A women's prerogative."

"I'll get some wine. Want a glass now?" She nodded and he opened the wine cooler and pulled out a bottle of Beaujolais Nouveau. He uncorked it, pouring each of them a glass. The wine was nicely chilled, letting the fruitiness come through. Francine sipped and smiled.

"Very nice," she said while popping a piece of cheese in her mouth and holding one up for Efraim as well. Efraim went into the living room and sat on the couch in front of the fireplace. He stared at the flames snapping and popping at the wood, twirling the wine glass in his hand by the stem. He watched the fire through the bowl of the glass, the color of the wine dancing with the flames.

"B? You okay?" Francine asked, standing in the kitchen door holding two plates.

Efraim put his glass down and got up, taking the plates from her and setting them on the coffee table. Francine brought out their silverware and napkins, Efraim grabbed the bottle of wine and Francine's glass then sat next to his wife on the couch, refilling each of their glasses.

"Efraim? Are you alright?" Francine asked again, laying her hand on his arm to catch his attention.

"Yeah, I'm sorry hon, just thinking," he told her with a self conscious shrug of his shoulders. He took a bite of the frittata Francine made, closing his eyes and sighing. Francine hit him on the shoulder. "Hey! Why did you do that?"

"You're teasing me about my cooking abilities!" she accused, only half teasing.

"I am not! It's good! Taste it!" He rubbed his shoulder, watching as she brought a dainty bite to her lips. He knew he had it bad when he got turned on just watching his wife eat dinner. He smiled and shook his head, looking at his bare feet. He looked back at Francine who was now eating her dinner. He smiled at her and raised his eyebrow.

"Okay, it's good." She grudgingly admitted.

"Told you."

They ate in silence, sipping their wine, lost in their own thoughts. When they had finished, Efraim took the plates and quickly washed them, putting things to rights in the kitchen. He went back into the living room, Francine had tucked her feet up underneath her, her favorite way to sit at home and relax. Efraim poured the remainder of the wine into their glasses and sat down next to his wife, his arm along the back of the couch behind her. Francine shifted and snuggled into the nook of her husband's arm and he brought his arm down to lightly hold her.

"So I think it was a good first day back at work, don't you Francine?"

Francine laughed, putting her head back along Efraim's arm. "Oh B, only you would say it was!"

Efraim took her wine glass from her and set both hers and his on the coffee table. He pulled Francine back into his arms, chuckling as she continued to laugh.

"Are you sorry you married me, Francine? It hasn't been easy, has it?"

She turned in his arms to look into his eyes, the laughter gone and in it's place intense sincerity. "I'm your wife, and I love you. I'm not sorry I married you. Don't ever think that. Promise me, okay?"

Efraim kissed her lightly on the nose. They both smiled. "I promise you Francine." He pulled her up against his chest, hugging her tightly against him, thankful for whatever quirk of fate had put them together. "Hey, I forgot to tell you, Lee finagled an invite for Saturday night, so there's two more. He wants to see Dave and his blind date."

"It's not a blind date, Efraim. And my little dinner party has now grown to eight!"

"I'll help," he offered, knowing that she still was ribbed about her cooking abilities.

"Yes, you will help. A lot of help!" She told him with her finger firmly planted on his chest.

"Yeah, I'll help a lot. What are you making?"

"Me? I don't cook, remember?" He could feel her silent laughter, he knew she was giving him a hard time.

"That's not what I remember."

"I thought something simple."

"Simple is good, Francine. What do you consider simple?"

Francine bit her bottom lip, shaking her head. "I don't know. When it was Mike and Lucy, I was going to make fajitas. But now it's Lucy's friend and Dave as well as Lee and Amanda. It has to be special."

"Anything will be fine."

"Anything is not special B."

He could see she was worrying about this. "How about if I call everyone and cancel?"

"What? You don't think I can do this?"

"Francine, that's not what I think at all. I just think you're worrying about something you shouldn't worry about. I've promised to help, we'll find something tomorrow. We have the rest of the week, it will be fine."

"It's our first time to have guests for dinner since we were married and I want it to be perfect."

"It will be." He shifted on the couch, laying down, his head on the arm. He opened his arms for Francine to lay down with him. She snuggled beside him, her head on his arm, both of them watching the fire. Efraim sighed, loving the feel of Francine laying beside him and in his arms. He closed his eyes, feeling his body relax after a long day back at work. He felt Francine's breathing deepen and slow, he realized she had fallen asleep. He craned his neck to look at the Grandfather clock against the wall. The evening had passed quickly and he sighed. He carefully sat up so as not to wake up Francine. He gently laid her on the couch while he did his final checks through the house. He banked the fire, making sure the embers were out and the screen secured.

Lifting Francine carefully in his arms, he climbed the stairs to their bedroom.

"B?" His wife's voice was soft and deep, tinged with sleep.

"Hmm?"

"What time is it?"

"It's just after 10:00." Efraim sat her down on the bed, pulling down the blankets. Francine got up and walked to the bathroom, grabbing her nightgown as she walked past the closet. Efraim pulled his sweatshirt off, tossing it in the hamper. He checked out the windows, it was still snowing, the streets were covered and the snow enveloped the area in a welcomed silence. He felt Francine's hands caress his bare back. Efraim smiled as she laid her cheek on his back.

"Tired hon?" He asked her, turning to pull her into his arms.

She nodded and snuggled into his arms, letting his heat warm her. They walked to the bed, Francine climbed in, pulling the blankets up, Efraim shed the remainder of his clothes and climbed in, pulling Francine into his arms. He tugged on her nightgown and tossed it to the end of the bed. She giggled and pulled the blankets up over his shoulder and sighed.

Efraim kissed her head. "Goodnight my love." He told her. He felt her smile, then he groaned as she wiggled closer to him.

"Goodnight B," a touch of laughter danced in her voice.

Efraim held her close and sighed, closing his eyes. He fell asleep thinking about the woman in his arms.


	5. Ineligible Man Down Field

Chapter 5

Efraim and Francine spent the next several days in the office doing research on Carlson and the possible locations for Quigley's research. As much as Efraim had wanted to go right back out to the Federal Detention Center to see Quigley, Francine convinced him it was better to wait a few days.

Dr. Smyth made appearances several times a day to their section to check up on their progress. Lee made the rounds of his contacts, looking for anything that might give them a jump on Carlson; he hadn't had any luck and he found most of his contacts seemed to be fearful of Carlson. Lee said he knew that someone had something on him, it would only be a matter of time.

Geiger tried several times to get out of dinner on Saturday night. Efraim finally told him not to show up, but that he was going to tell Francine that Geiger wasn't coming because of her cooking. Geiger threw the newspaper he was reading down on Efraim's desk and stalked off, muttering that Efraim had learned the art of extortion from his wife. Efraim chuckled and continued looking for possible locations of the missing research.

Friday came and Efraim decided it was time for him to visit with Quigley again. Geiger pulled his car to the front of the Georgetown entrance to wait for Efraim. Efraim strode through the door, the Chopin CD for Quigley in his pocket. He opened the door to Geiger's car and slid in, removing his hat and placing it on the seat. Efraim raised an eyebrow at Geiger who shook his head and pulled away from the curb.

"Any UFO's lately?" Geiger asked.

"Not since Monday night. I've been diligent about the house and cars. We haven't gone anywhere but home and work. I'll tell you, coming back to work after all this time off has been rough. I'm ready to sleep half way through the day."

"So that's why you and Francine rush out of here at lunch time like the hounds of hell are on your heels?"

Efraim felt heat surge up his neck, he turned to look out the window. Had he and Francine really been that obvious? He guessed so._ Oh hell, we're newlyweds, what do they expect?_ "Yeah, something like that, Dave." _Don't these people have lives of their own that they have to pay that much attention to us?_

Geiger made it out of Georgetown and was about to pick up the Beltway when a light blue Toyota Camry pulled into traffic behind them. They had been on the Beltway several miles when Efraim noticed the car in the side view mirror.

"I think we've got company." He told Geiger.

Geiger slowly changed lanes, pulling to the right. "I'm gonna find a convenience store and grab some coffee, what do you think?"

"Sounds good to me." Efraim agreed

"Yeah, with you being so tired, I don't want you falling asleep on me." Geiger quipped with a sideways glance at Efraim.

"Gee, thanks for your concern."

"What are friends for?" Geiger responded, chuckling.

"Yeah, right. There's a store on this exit, it's down the access road a bit, we should be able to get a good look if we're being followed." Efraim said, suddenly tired of the whole game.

Geiger looked over at Efraim quickly then took the exit. They didn't see the Toyota, and Geiger pulled into the convenience store lot and jumped out of the car. Efraim angled the mirror on the passengers sun visor as well as the side view mirror to watch for the blue Camry. He was just about to put his sighting down to shadow shock when the Toyota drove by.

"Bingo. Gotcha now, boys." He said out loud. He looked up and Geiger was coming through the door with two paper cups of coffee. Efraim leaned over and opened the drivers door and held out his hand for his coffee. Geiger slid in the seat and buckled up, taking a careful sip of his coffee.

"Toyota passed us just as you were coming out."

"Good. At least we know you're not slowing down regardless of how tired you are."

"Stuff it, Dave."

"Yes sir, Commander sir!"

Efraim rolled his eyes, shook his head and pointed towards the Beltway. Geiger chuckled and started the car, backing out and leaving the parking lot. Both kept an eye out for the Toyota.

"They probably know where we're going." Efraim reasoned.

"What do you say we go visit your Dad then?" Geiger asked.

"No, I don't want to have any contact with my Dad until I have to, I don't want Carlson pulling any of this on Dad."

"What if he already is?"

"Lee has Robertson keeping an eye on him. I mean, I'm being followed, and my house is probably being watched. I just got married and now I'm bringing all of this down on my wife and family."

"Not your fault, man."

"No? I made the decision to follow this career path."

"You didn't ask Carlson to be an asshole and Quigley to be psychotic."

"True, but none the less . . ."

"None the less nothing. We always seem to have this conversation, you worry too much."

"With reason," Efraim said, casting a weary glance at Geiger.

Geiger sighed and pulled into the parking lot of the Federal Detention Center. "Beaman, what do you expect to get out of Quigley?"

"Anything. I'm hoping for anything." Efraim grimaced, rubbing his temples.

Geiger nodded, looking over at his friend, noting the uneasiness stamped in his face. He'd give a call to Lee when he was alone and tell him to have a talk with Beaman. He was feeling too responsible for this case and he shouldn't. "Any ideas on how we can get rid of these boys?"

Efraim sighed, pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and called his wife. "Francine, need you to do something for me; take this information, light blue 1992 Toyota Camry,

Virginia tags HR143269, and I want you to call the DC police and have them pick up these guys for reckless driving. . . .yeah, right behind us. . . .They could be drunk . . . sounds good hon. Thanks. Bye!"

He closed his cell phone and put it back in the pocket of his overcoat. He looked over at Dave and they both laughed.

They kept a watch on the Toyota that stayed a respectable four cars behind them. Dave gave a whoop of joy a few minutes later. "And a cruiser just got on the Beltway!" He chuckled, "There go the lights! We have liftoff!" They both laughed. "Tell your wife I owe her big time! That's the best time I've had all month!"

"Then you definitely need to come tomorrow night if this is the most fun you've had all month! Jeez Dave." At the look Dave gave him, he laughed and nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I know! I'm a jerk and you're an ass. And I will tell my wife you owe her, you know how she loves to have something to look forward to."

"Great. Just great. I thought you Navy boys were all wimps. I guess it's just on the football field, huh?"

"Oh come on Dave, surely you know Navy is more comfortable walking on water than dirt."

"I'm not even gonna get started with you on that subject, buddy!" Efraim chuckled as climbed out of the car and slammed the door on Geiger, laughing as Geiger was driving off to find a parking space. Efraim walked into the building and showed his ID and waited to be taken to Quigley.

Efraim was led to the same interrogation room he had met Quigley in on Monday. He paced the room, checking for bugs. He shrugged, he didn't think he'd get anything verbal out of Quigley as it was. He stood in front of the large two way mirror, wondering who was behind it watching him. He grinned and turned towards the door as he heard it open, the guards brought Quigley in, still shackled. They helped him to sit down and locked him down. Efraim shook his head and waited for the guards to leave.

Efraim watched Quigley for a moment. His eyes were unfocused, he was staring straight ahead. Although he had shaved his beard off over in Romania, he was unshaven and basically unkempt. Nothing like the meticulous professor Efraim had known over ten years ago. Efraim felt the nerve in his jaw begin to work, he pulled out a chair, turned it around and straddled it, his arms resting on the back of the chair.

"Hello Harry. How are you today?"

Quigley raised his eyes and focused on Efraim. He continued to stare at Efraim. Just when Efraim was about to give up and leave, Quigley spoke. "I didn't think you would come back."

"I told you I would be back."

"Thank you. I have enjoyed the Mozart. And did you?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Since when?"

Efraim assumed he wanted to know how long it took him to decode the information about the map. "I've enjoyed it since late Monday afternoon." Quigley smiled and nodded at Efraim.

"I brought a Chopin CD for you. He pulled it out of his overcoat pocket and slid it across the table to Quigley. He watched as Quigley reached out and picked up the CD.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Harry. Have you had any other visitor's"

"Only my sister. She is very distraught with Michael being detained as well as myself."

"I'm sorry Harry."

"She says I am an old fool."

Personally, Efraim agreed with Quigley's sister. "Your attorney hasn't come to see you?"

"The guards told me that my attorney said he had been advised not to speak with me."

"Really? Interesting. How about if I give you a hand with that?"

"You would help me?"

Efraim sighed, it seemed he would. "Yeah. I know a really good attorney who's a partner with Bean, Gorton, Jackman and Jerome. He's a good man and he won't be intimidated. You'll be in good hands."

Quigley looked at Efraim, sizing him up, questioning the help he had been offered. "Why?"

"I took an oath to uphold and defend the Constitution of the United States. Seeing that you have an attorney to defend you falls under that category. My friends name is William Meier, he specializes in criminal law."

"Thank you. For the attorney and the Chopin. I particularly like the Nocturne 2 in E Flat Major."

"Yeah? Thanks. I don't think that Will Meier will want you to see me after this, but I will come back with some more music for you. Is there anything else that you would like? Meier probably will see to it that you get everything you need, but I'd be happy to bring you something."

"I would appreciate the music. I think you will find all that you need with the Nocturne."

"Thanks. I'll see you again. I'll make sure that Will sees you today." Efraim knocked on the door and stood back as the guards came in to take Quigley back to his cell. Efraim stepped out of the hall, then stopped. He leaned up against the wall and waited to see who came out of the viewing room. He had been waiting about five minutes when the door opened and Efraim stepped back into the interrogation room so he wouldn't be seen.

Tom Leonard, the CIA agent that Geiger and he had ID'd on Monday strode past. Efraim gave a sigh and small shake of his head. How had he gotten here? He must have hot footed it over when they had picked up the Toyota earlier in the morning.

Efraim saw Leonard stop and say something to someone behind him. He moved back from the window and waited. He heard the muffled voices of the two men talking but he couldn't make out the words. He took a chance and looked out the window and his heart started to pound. He felt the blood rush in his ears and his breathing became heavy, his hands had fisted.

This was unexpected.


	6. Personal Foul

Chapter 6

Jonathan Stone was talking to Tom Leonard.

The last time Efraim had seen Jonathan Stone was the case where he had been drugging Francine for Brody. He had helped Lee, Billy and Stone find information regarding Brody's phone calls, one in particular led them to Dulles Airport, Francine and Dr. Dunleavy.. The affair with Francine had lasted several months after the Brody case concluded. Francine had come into work upset, distraught and had never said a word about Jonathan Stone again. Lee had seen how upset Efraim had been and had taken him running to work off some anger.

Efraim threw open the door to the interrogation room and strode out. He didn't bother with the elevator but hit the door to the steps with such force it bounced off the wall and closed with a slam He took the steps two at a time, finally reaching the main floor. He pulled open the door only to meet Geiger on the other side who pushed him back into the stairwell and up against the wall

"You need to cool down, man. This is not going to help matters."

"Let me go Dave, or I promise you I'll take you down before I get to him."

"You're going to have to do just that Beaman, because I'm not about to let you ruin your life over that worthless piece of shit."

"You don't know what he's done to Francine."

Geiger could see the pain and anger in Beaman's face and eyes. He had to keep him talking to stall him long enough for Leonard and Stone to drive out. "I heard about it."

"I'm sure you have. My wife's fall from grace. Drugged for information and betrayed by the man she was in love with. And to tell you how big a heart that women has, she forgave him. Again. And he used her and left her, again."

"And now she's in love with you and married to you. I've never seen Francine happier than she has been with you this past year, Beaman. Are you going to forget that?"

"I swore if I ever saw him again I'd kill him. I will not stand by and let him come into our lives and ruin what we have."

"Are you so unsure of yourself and of Francine that you believe he could come between you? If you keep up with that kind of stupid thinking the one hurting your relationship with your wife won't be Stone."

Efraim stopped and took a deep breath. Is that what he would be doing? He needed to think. "I need to tell Francine about this. How am I going to tell her?" He hadn't realized he had spoken the words out loud until Dave answered him.

"You'll find a way to do it, Beaman. The woman is in love with you and she'll deal with this better if she finds out from you. You're going to have to give her your support."

"That will never be an issue between us."

"I know, I'm telling you so you remember. Look, I watched Francine at your bedside in Romania, there is no room in her heart for someone like Stone. She already has what she wants and what she needs in you. Remember that."

Efraim nodded his head, feeling his body relax. "Take me to the house, will ya? I'll call Francine and have her meet me at home and tell her there, she deserves that."

"I'll disappear for a few hours so I don't have to answer any questions at The Agency. Beep me and I'll come in at the same time you do, alright? We'll tell Billy and Lee at the same time."

"Lee's going to be almost as mad as I am. He has no fondness for Stone."

Geiger pulled the door open and stepped out into the lobby of the Federal Detention Center. Efraim followed silently behind him, anger evident in the way he held himself. They signed out and walked out into the thin sunshine.

Efraim pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Francine. They had reached the car when she finally answered her extension. "Hey there beautiful, how are you?" Efraim laughed at her answer. "Look, I feel like lunch at home today, why don't you meet me there, okay? Yeah, well, that too hon. Okay, I'll be there within the hour, see you then. Francine? I love you. See you at home." He closed his phone, sat back in the passengers seat and sighed.

He stared out the passenger window for the trip back to Georgetown. Geiger kept glancing over at him, but couldn't find the right thing to say to him. He pulled up in front of the Beaman's townhouse and stopped the car. "Look, Beaman, I wish I could do something to make this easier."

"Thanks. I'll see you later, okay?" Efraim closed the door and pulled out his keys. The front door opened and Francine was standing there smiling at him, her eyes sparkling.

"B!" She put her arms around his neck and slid herself inside his open overcoat. Efraim put his arms around her and held her tightly, putting his face into her throat and inhaling the wonderful scent that was his wife.

"Hi hon. Glad I'm home. Let's go in." He kissed her throat and stepped back, giving her a smile. She took his hand and pulled him into the house, closing the door behind them.

"I stopped at the market and picked up some soup from their deli, and some bread. And for dessert I bought brownies! With chocolate frosting!"

"Your favorite! And mine." Efraim took his overcoat off and hung it on the coat tree. He unbuttoned his uniform jacket and sat down at the kitchen table. Francine had set the table, lit a candle and had even bought flowers.

"Navy Bean soup, in honor of my guy." Francine put a bowl on the plate in front of him and one at her place. It did smell good, and he waited for Francine to sit down. She brought over the coffee carafe and sat down, smiling at him.

"Thanks Francine. This is great."

"And fun."

"I always have fun when I'm with you." He took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing her fingers. They ate and talked about the dinner they were having tomorrow night. Efraim took their bowls to the sink and rinsed them and sat down again with a brownie and a cup of coffee. He laughed when Francine took a bite of her brownie and moaned. "I'll have to check and see if I get that same reaction when I kiss you, I think I may be coming in second to chocolate brownies!"

Francine laughed and leaned over and licked the top of Efraim's lip. He groaned and she laughed at his reaction. "Okay B. You ready to tell me what happened now?" Francine asked, pulling her chair next to Efraim's and putting her head on his arm.

"How do you know something happened?" he asked her, trying to delay the inevitable.

"Oh B, I'm your wife. I know you, I know everything about you, your moods, the way you like to think things through, the way your eyes darken when we make love. I love you, so of course I know when something is bothering you."

Efraim nodded, she did know him, just as he knew her. "Got some more information from Quigley today. I thought he was going to piece meal it to me, but he told me I'd find all that I needed in Chopin's Nocturne 2 in E Flat Major. His attorney was 'advised' not to see him so I gave a call to Will Meier, and he has agreed to go out and talk to him."

"He's very good, a top notch criminal attorney."

"Yeah, he is. So, I was going to leave, but something kept me there, a feeling I had, so I waited out in the hall for several minutes and the door to the viewing room opened. I jumped back into the interrogation room to see who had come out of the other room. Well, there was Tom Leonard walking down the hall."

"Did you see the man working with him? This is great, Efraim!" Francine smiled at Efraim, proud of him for getting the information they had been looking for.

"Yeah. I saw him." He looked at his wife, afraid that everything would change with his next words.

"Who is it? B?"

It's Jonathan Stone." Efraim watched Francine's eyes go blank as she tried to understand what he had said to her.

"Jonathan Stone?" Her voice was a harsh whisper.

"Yeah hon. It was Stone. I saw him. Geiger saw him."

Francine nodded, her smile gone, her eyes bleak.

Efraim put his arms around his wife, giving her his support. "Honey, I'm sorry."

"For what? It's not your fault that snake crawled out from under his rock again."

"It can't be good hon, that he's shown up now."

"What do you mean?"

"We've been followed, Quigley's attorney has been threatened, Carlson has dictated my orders to the DDOD. Carlson has a track record of . . ."

"That's enough Efraim. I know what Carlson's MO is. It seems he can't find anything on you or Dad, so he's gonna go through me to get what he wants." She pushed back her chair, Efraim caught it before it hit the floor. Francine walked into the living room, her arms wrapped about her and she sat on the couch, pulling her feet up underneath her. Efraim blew out the breath he had been holding and got up and followed his wife into the other room. He sat next to her on the couch and reached for her only to be shrugged off.

"Francine, don't turn away from me. I'm the man who's here now, and will be here tomorrow and the day after that."

"You don't know the damage Stone can cause."

"Then tell me, let me help."

"There may not be anyone to stop him, Efraim." She laughed, a short, harsh sound that held no mirth or warmth. "Here we thought Carlson was after you and all along it was me he was going to hang me out for an airing."

"That's not going to happen."

"No? Oh Efraim, you're so naive." She shook her head, refusing to meet his eyes.

He gently took her by the arms and pulled her to him. "I'm not naive. I'm not going to let that bastard ruin my wife, my marriage, ruin my father or my career. No more boy scout. What is it Smyth says? 'Kick out the jams'? I intend to do just that."

"Efraim, it's not that simple." Francine put her palm against her husband's cheek, trying to calm him. She had never seen Efraim this furious before, and she believed him when he said he wasn't going to sit by and be walked on by Carlson.

"I don't care what hoops I have to jump through. I'll do this with the help of the Agency or without it, but I refuse to sit this out with my hands tied behind my back. I will not let him hurt you again."

"Oh B! Don't you understand? He can't hurt me, he doesn't have the power to hurt me anymore. But in hurting you, only by hurting you can he hurt me." Francine lightly kissed her husband, letting her lips linger against his, their breath merge together. He lifted his hands to her hair, pulling her head up against his, foreheads touching.

"I love you Francine. You're all I want or need in my life. So we are agreed."

"Agreed to what Efraim? You're not gonna sweeten and soften me up with I love you, and I love you too by the way, but I'm not agreeing to anything without knowing what it is, especially when it comes to you." She pulled back in time to see his grimace. Francine shook her head at her husband who was trying to play fast and loose with her.

"We get him first."

"And how are we going to do that?"

"We go on full offensive."

"B, this isn't a military operation."

"Yes Francine, that's exactly what it is. Carlson is trying to take out a federal agent and two military officers. I'm not going to let it happen."

Francine sighed. Efraim was angry, and rightly so, but he was also being unreasonable.

"Francine, I've never asked. I've really never wanted to know because it would have only made me want to kill Stone, but now I need to know. What happened between the two of you? Why did you walk away that second time?"

Francine sighed and let herself sink into the back of the couch. She knew Efraim was waiting for an answer, but she needed time to gather her thoughts and put her emotions in check. From the corner of her eye, she watched as Efraim sat back and put his feet on the coffee table, his hands behind his head. He would wait for his answer and goodness knows he could be patient. Francine knew exactly how patient her husband could be when he set his mind to it.

"I guess the wounds of betrayal never heal completely. There's always pain associated with it, do you know what I mean?" At Efraim's nod she continued. "Well, you were there when he came back the last time, when he was drugging me for Brody. I've always wanted to know if he really believed I was under suspicion of treason. I could understand some doubts at first, I mean I did have some doubts about Lee during Stemwinder, but then I remembered who Lee was and I knew it couldn't be possible. Jonathan Stone was a man who I had promised to marry, who I thought I was in love with, a man who was in my bed, and he was drugging me." She shook her head, sadness at the memory overwhelming her. Efraim took her in his arms and she did something she had never done before, she cried for what Jonathan Stone had done to her.

Efraim held his wife as she cried, her slender body wracked with sobs. He whispered to her and rocked her, telling her it would be alright. His heart was pounding and his thoughts about Stone were decidedly violent. Efraim's theory was that Stone had needed the money from Brody so it was easy for him to look the other way about who Francine was. Anyone who knew Francine knew she would not betray her country willingly.

Francine's tears slowed and she wrapped her arms around Efraim and held on tightly. She sat back slightly and wiped the tears from her eyes. She took a deep breath and continued her story. "It was after Lee caught Brody and we had gone away. We took a two week vacation together. At first it was almost perfect, sun and sand and the company of a man I still had very strong feelings for, a man I thought might be in love with me. But something wasn't right, something was missing. Oh Jonathan did all the right things, said all the right things. But still . . . do you understand what I'm trying to say?" She raised tear stained eyes to her husband, pleading silently for him to understand.

Efraim leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Yeah, I understand hon. The trust was gone."

Francine nodded, relieved. "No trust. I fooled myself into thinking that it would come back, that we needed time. And then there was Jonathan's job. The excitement of the Agency and the CIA had captured him, he wanted in full time. The Agency would not hire him. And I didn't try to influence them either way. That was the root of many arguments between us in the following months." She sighed and shook her head, hugging Efraim again, letting his love comfort her. His arms came around her back lightly, she felt safe there, she knew Efraim would never hurt her. "It became a matter of obstinate pride with me that I would not help him get hired with any of the intelligence agencies. I knew then that our relationship was over. I knew I wasn't in love with him, that his betrayal had killed what ever I had felt for him. He told me once that he knew I wasn't a traitor, but that drugging me himself would be easier on me than being pulled in by the CIA. I had no attorney, no rights, just his decision that it was 'easier' for me. I always wondered what he would have done with the information, outside of giving it to Brody. I guess I know the answer to that question now, don't I."

"There isn't anything that Carlson can get from Stone that can be used against you."

Francine laughed. "Oh Efraim! What about the Mrs. Welch case? Oh, the time I did that little favor in Afghanistan and ended up in a trade for Dr. Towne? Let's not forget when I handed off classified documents to the student who turned out to be a Soviet spy. I've disobeyed countless orders, both Smyth's and Billy's, and have made quite a few enemies. All of that will be used against me."

"You were cleared of everything. Disobeying orders is a given in this business, you know that. And you don't have as many enemies as you think."

"It can all be bent and twisted to look the absolute worst. You know that."

"Then we have to get there first. We have to take Jonathan out of the picture, put him someplace safe until we get this finished."

Francine's jaw dropped. "Are you talking about kidnapping Jonathan Stone?"

Efraim shrugged. "I wouldn't call it kidnapping. Exactly."

"What would you call it then B?" She put her hands on his shoulders and looked him square in the eyes. "You're talking about kidnapping someone who is working for the CIA!"

"They won't miss him." He sounded petulant and Francine laughed. She thought she understood.

"Yes they will miss him. Oh B. You want to take him out of the picture so I can't be hurt by him. Sweetie! I refuse to let you ruin your career over Jonathan Stone." She kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close. He deepened the kiss, pulling her close against him, letting his love for her comfort them both.

"As much as I would like to continue this upstairs in our bed, we need to get in to work and see Lee. I want to talk to him, he has about as much love for Stone as I do, and he may know a few things we don't."

"You didn't listen to a word I said! John Efraim Beaman!" Francine hit the back of the couch as she watched her husband stand up and climb the stairs to their bedroom two steps at a time.

"Yes I did Francine! I heard everything you said!" His voice floated down from the second floor. She heard drawers open and close and him thumping across the floor to the closet. Francine sighed and pushed herself off the couch and went upstairs.

Efraim had left his uniform shirt hanging off of the bed, his pants were draped over the back of the chair. She picked up his shirt, stopping on the other side of the bed to lean over and pick up his tie. He came out of the bathroom, dressed in black and wearing his black fatigue sweater. He grabbed her by the arms and gave her a quick kiss. "Thanks hon, I would have gotten those later." He went back to the closet and pulled out his black boots and sat on the end of the bed and pulled them on. He stomped his feet and then tied them, standing and stomping again. He sat back down on the bed and looked at Francine. "Hon, you're not getting changed! How come? It's gonna be cold out. Come on, I don't want to waste anymore time."

Francine stopped, tossed his discarded uniform in the cleaners basket and walked back out into the bedroom, her hands on her hips, her eyes wide. "Efraim, what the hell are you doing? Where are we going? Why should I change? I have to get back to work, I have to finish that compilation on Carlson. Didn't you hear a word I said before?"

"Every word hon. Come on, change. Lets hurry."

Francine stood there looking at her husband, her jaw slightly open, shaking her head. "You're not listening to me. You didn't listen to me!"

"Yes I did. I listened to you and I heard every word you said. You however, did not listen to me. I'm not going to sit by and let this happen without trying to stop it. We need to get Lee up to speed on this, and believe it or not, Smyth."

"Efraim, you're going to drive me crazy!" Francine unzipped her skirt and slipped it off, throwing it at her husband. Her blouse came next, which hit him across the face as she stomped to the closet in her slip and bra. She came out of the closet in a T-shirt and jeans, walked back to Efraim and dropped her slip and pantyhose on his lap. She pulled heavy socks out of her drawer and sat on the hassock to pull them on. Another trip to the closet and she came back out with a dark blue sweater on and her boots in her hand. Pulling them on, as quiet as Efraim had been noisy about it, she came to stand before him, hands stuffed into her back pockets. "Are you ready?"

Efraim stood up, dumping her clothes on the bed and walking back over to the closet. He came out several minutes later, his shoulder harness on and his SIG in the holster. He handed Francine's to her and watched as she put it on. "Let's go."

Efraim jogged to the stairs, taking them in huge leaps and hitting the landing in three steps. Francine followed slowly, hand on the banister, taking each step carefully. Efraim pulled his jacket out of the coat closet and put it on, he grabbed Francine's as well and held it open for her. She let Efraim help her with her coat which she zipped and then she turned to look at him.

Efraim shrugged, and grinned at her, his silly, goofy grin that always made her smile, and she did so now as well. "You'll be the death of us B. I swear you will be."

"No. I promise you that both of us will come through this fine." Efraim pulled his cell phone out and paged Geiger, letting him know they were heading back to the Agency.

"Why are we dressed like this?"

"We have some snooping around to do, and I'm very visible in a Navy uniform, and you my love, you are a distraction no matter what you wear. So, let's get back to the Agency and talk with Lee and see what we can come up with."

"Okay, but I don't understand any of this."

"I'm still thinking on it babe, give me some time to work it out. I just know that we have to go on the offensive now."

"This is not a game B."

"I know." Efraim opened the door to Francine's Miata and gave her his hand. She sat in the passengers seat and shook her head. Efraim closed the door, walked into the drivers side and climbed in.

"Why my car?"

"Because we always take our Explorer, that's what they'll be looking for. Besides, this car is low on the road, and I can shake a tail better if I don't give someone something to focus on."

"So are we going to let them know we see them following us?"

"No, but I still don't want to be followed. I'm tired of making it easy. They want to follow me, they're going to work for it."

"You sound like Lee."

"Yeah, well, he taught me."

"I think the arrogance is your own."

"You love me arrogant."

"Yeah, I do B. I really do."

"I know."

Francine laughed; her husband really was something else. She sat back in the seat and watched as Efraim handled the car along the roads to the Agency. He pulled into the garage and parked in her spot up front and jumped from the car. He opened her door and offered her his hand. He helped her out, kept her hand and together they walked to the elevator and went in.

Efraim knocked on the door to the Q Bureau, opening the door when as Lee called out. Lee and Amanda were sitting at Amanda's desk looking over some paperwork. Lee looked up as Efraim and Francine came in the room. He narrowed his eyes as he took in their change of dress.

"What's with the ops dressing, Beaman?"

"Give Geiger a call, we need him." Amanda picked up the phone and called Dave's office extension.

"What's going on? Francine?" Francine sat on the couch in the room while Efraim paced. Lee tried again. "Would someone mind telling me what the hell is going on?"

Efraim held up a hand, still pacing, his head down. Francine knew he was thinking. "Give him a minute Lee, and Dave will be here shortly." Francine told him.

Lee looked at Amanda who raised her eyebrows and gave a barely perceptible shrug of her shoulders. Lee picked up his cup of coffee and took a sip, watching Efraim pace. He noticed Francine's pale face and he knew that whatever it was they were going to tell him he wasn't going to like.

There was a knock at the door and Dave Geiger entered. He looked over the assembly and went and sat by Francine.

"Okay Beaman, would you mind telling us what is going on?"

Efraim stopped and sighed, looking over at Francine who nodded at him. Efraim took a breath and started. "We know who the unknown passenger is who's been riding with Tom Leonard."

"Okay? What's the big deal then?" Lee asked, not following.

"Jonathan Stone." Francine said, ending the suspense. Efraim looked at her and nodded, he sat on the arm of the couch, putting an arm protectively over her shoulders.

"What rock did he slither out from under?" Lee 's tone was scathing, showing his obvious displeasure that Stone was back in town and somehow in the picture.

"Are you saying he's working for the CIA again?" Amanda asked, trying to nail things down.

"That's what it looks like. Although, I haven't checked through their files to confirm that he is an employee." Efraim said. He watched as Amanda began accessing her computer, she stood up and offered him her terminal. Efraim looked at Francine, then went over and broke into the personnel files of the CIA. He quickly found what he was looking for, masking his trail as he exited. He hit the print button and waited. Francine had watched her husbands face as he had read the file. He wasn't happy about what he had seen, all expression had left his face and his eyes were bleak.

Lee picked up the printout. "Damn. Carlson brought him in three weeks ago. He's attached to the Deputy Director himself. What is he doing?"

"Think about it Lee. You heard the grilling that Smyth and Billy gave me the other day about my past." Efraim said, looking Lee directly in the eyes. Lee quickly looked over at Francine, recognition dawning. "Exactly." Efraim nodded .

"But she was cleared of everything." Lee said, shaking his head, not wanting to believe what he was thinking.

"What? I'm not following what you're talking about." Amanda said, looking at Efraim and Lee.

Francine stood up and walked over to Efraim, he slipped his arm around her waist to offer her his support. "Amanda, think about it. The CIA can't find anything they can use on the Admiral or Efraim, but, they can certainly twist some of the things that have happened in my past to make things look very bad for us. Mrs. Welch, the Brody case with Jonathan, the time I passed classified documents to that Soviet agent. How about the time I freelanced in Afghanistan? Let's not forget Alexi Rostov, shall we?"

"Jonathan Stone would sell you out? I don't understand?"

Lee sighed. "Amanda, while Stone may not be willing to sell out Francine, he certainly knows enough information that could be used to embarrass her. I think what we have here is the makings of a blackmail case. Carlson keeps quiet in exchange for the resignation of the Admiral."

"It goes further than that." Efraim said. "Carlson has in place the ammunition to not only embarrass my wife, but the entire Agency."

"So, what do we do about this?" Dave asked, wanting to get a plan of action in place.

"Hell. We're gonna have to tell Smyth." Lee said, shaking his head in resignation.

"That was never not an option, Lee." Francine told him "I want to apologize to everyone here. If not for me. . ."

"Can it Francine." Lee said, annoyed that she would apologize. "It could have easily been me, you just have the right connections with your husband and his family and Carlson found someone willing to turn on you." Francine nodded, leaning on her husbands shoulder for support.

"Thanks Lee, for both of us." Efraim indicated the printout with a nod. "Why don't we take that with us?"

"Let's go see Billy. We'll get Smyth down there as well. Who gets that job?" Geiger asked, looking less than thrilled at the prospect of an encounter with Smyth.

"I'll call him," Lee said. "All of you go on down and I'll make the call and see you there momentarily."

Everyone filed out of the office and headed for the elevator. Efraim had Francine's hand and when they entered the elevator, he put his arm around her and gave her shoulders a squeeze.

Amanda smiled at the support Efraim was giving to Francine, she would need it before all of this was over.

"Beaman? We doing some hunting later?" Geiger asked, indicating Efraim's change of clothing.

"Yeah, I want to know where he's staying, I want to get some sort of surveillance and listening on him before this day is over."

"B, you have to be careful. Isn't this why you're still on active duty, you aren't supposed to be doing these things. You're going to be court marshaled if you're caught."

"I won't get caught, Francine." He told her, leaving it at that.

"But what if you are?" Francine pushed, trying to make his see sense.

"Francine, your husband won't get caught. I'll be there as well and if for some reason we are caught, I'll take the fall for it." Geiger told her, trying to put an end to it.

The elevator opened and the agents walked into the bullpen. Having all four of them walk in at once, especially with the dour looks they were wearing, caused the those on duty to stop and look up. Geiger knocked on Billy's door and opened it. Billy looked up as Geiger and the others came in his office, his eyebrow raising at Efraim and Francine.

"What's wrong?" He asked, putting down the report he had been reading.

"Sir, Lee and Dr. Smyth will be here in a moment, we should probably wait for them."

Billy looked at Efraim and Francine. Francine's head was down and Efraim's face was shuttered; Billy knew whatever they were going to tell him, he wasn't going to like. He didn't have to wait long and his door opened and Dr. Smyth walked in followed by Lee.

Dr. Smyth crushed his cigarette in the ashtray on Billy's desk and looked at the agents assembled before him. "Tell me children, what brings us all together looking as though we've lost our favorite toy?" He sat on the edge of Billy's desk waiting to be enlightened.

"I was at the FDC today seeing Quigley. I was being watched in the interrogation room by Tom Leonard and his new partner, Jonathan Stone. Stone is the unknown passenger in the car that was following us." Efraim told him, knowing that Smyth would know exactly who Jonathan Stone was and the implications of him in this case.

They all watched as Smyth twirled his cigarette holder, putting it between his teeth and chewing on the end for a few seconds.

"Well, well, well. Seems that Carlson has broadened his horizons. Let me see: he can embarrass the Beaman family, casting aspersion on the Admiral and thus he resigns. The son through his marriage is shamed, and he resigns his commission and leaves the intelligence community. The wife resigns in disgrace. Those connected with the wife and son also resign, for their reputations are tainted by association. As for Billy and myself, Billy will resign and I will be brought up on charges before the House and Senate Intelligence Committees. That will result in my resignation as well. Have I a fair grasp of the situation people?"

He cast his gaze about the room, watching as everyone nodded as his words sank in. "I'm afraid I don't like the way those possibilities sound; I have aspirations beyond this office, and being made a laughing stock does not dovetail with my plans. Therefore, children, what are we going to do to make sure we get the results I desire?"

Efraim laughed. The others looked at him as if he had grown another head. Leave it to Dr. Smyth to make this all about his him.

"Commander, perhaps you'll enlighten us as to the cause of your mirth so we might all enjoy a good chuckle." Dr. Smyth obviously did not find humor in the situation.

"Dr. Smyth, this isn't all about your ambition."

"I'll overlook your lapse of manners this time Beaman, and put this down to extreme duress. But I would appreciate your enlightened observations on this situation, besides your opinion that I have turned this into an all about me affair."

"The outcome will be as you predict Dr. Smyth, however, it is my wife that will be the one raked over the coals. I have no intention of sitting around on my hands and letting that happen. My suggestion is that we stop looking at a predicted outcome and change it to one we want. I want Stone, and anyone associated with him."

Billy, who had been silent up until now stepped into the fray at this point. "You're talking about a witch hunt."

"No, I know who and what I want."

"Then perhaps you'll take a moment to consider that this is exactly what the CIA is doing!" Billy said, ending on a shout. "Beaman, this isn't your style."

Efraim snorted, not caring what his 'style' was. "Frankly, I don't care Billy. All I care is that we stop them, and I want Stone nailed. If getting Stone takes us to Carlson, fine. And in my opinion, taking out Stone will also take out Carlson"

Francine put her hand on her husband's arm in an attempt to calm him. "Efraim, I don't think you're looking at this clearly. You're reasoning is clouded by the fact that I'm the one who is the likely target."

"You can't deny that if Stone is out of the picture, Carlson will not have the momentum."

"And how do you propose we take Jonathan out of the picture? Kill him?" She watched as Efraim stopped his nervous foot shaking. He hadn't liked her calling Jonathan by his first name and he liked even less that she had put words to the emotion he had been feeling all day: murderous.

"Francine. You can't expect me to sit by and do nothing to protect you, to protect my family."

"I expect you to be the honorable man that I know you to be." She told him, placing her hand on his, willing him to look at her. He finally did, and she smiled at him. "Efraim, we'll find a way, but I need you with me, not in the brig."

Efraim took her hand and kissed it, not caring who was in the room. "I'm sorry, I get furious when it comes to someone threatening you."

Francine nodded her understanding.

"That was all very touching, but there is one bit of truth in the Commander's assessment: if we get to Stone, we get to Carlson. And while Mrs. Wedded Bliss has pointed out that murder is excessive and at this point premature, the fact remains that Stone is key in whatever plans we make. Mrs. Beaman, you are the focus. Can you get to Stone?"

"I haven't seen him in years Dr. Smyth, and our last encounter was less than cordial. Besides, he knows I'm married if he has been following us."

"We need to engineer a meeting." Amanda said, causing everyone to look at her.

"Yes we do Mrs. Scarecrow. Any suggestions?" Dr. Smyth asked, looking at Efraim.

Lee shook his head. "Before we engineer a meet, we need to make sure he's thinking about her. We need to do some gas-lighting first." At Amanda's questioning look, Lee clarified what he was saying. "We need to play some head games with him first."

"Exactly what do you have in mind Scarecrow?" Billy wanted to get a handle on things before they got out of hand.

"We need to follow him first and do some listening." Efraim said, jumping in. "It will be easier to mess with his mind if we have some haunts and habits down."

Lee nodded. "Exactly. Francine? We'll need the name of places the two of you used to frequent."

Francine nodded, not looking happy about the entire operation. "I just can't believe that we're back to this; ops concerning Jonathan Stone."

Dr. Smyth pinned her with his icy blue stare. "If I remember correctly, the last chat we had regarding Stone, you refused to endorse his application to the Agency. It may help you to consider this in the realm of retribution for your lack of entree into the world of cloak and dagger." At her nod Smyth continued. "Your assessment of him has proven to be correct."

Francine nodded again and suddenly stood up. 'If you'll excuse me, I . . . I'll be right back." She left the room, the door slamming behind her.

Efraim blew out a breath of air, standing up and hitting his hands on his thighs. "I'll be right back too." He told them, quickly leaving the room. He saw a shadow move across the blinds in his office, Francine he thought to himself. He quickly walked across the bullpen, quietly opening the door to his office.

She was at his desk spinning in his chair, the picture of them when they had announced their engagement held tightly against her chest. He closed the door and went to sit on the corner of his desk. Francine stopped spinning, her head down. He slipped off the desk and went down on one knee, his hands on her waist.

"It comes to me that you have been upset more since you've been involved with me than you have in your entire life. I'm sorry." He told her, putting his head on her knee.

"Oh B, how could I have thought I could have a normal life? How could I have done this to you, to your family?"

"Hon, you haven't done anything to me or my family. This isn't about you, Francine, this is about Jonathan Stone and Carlson, not you. Stone is a means to an end for Carlson. Believe me, if it wasn't Stone, it would have been someone or something else. Trust me, Stone is the preview, the real show starts if this gets to Senate hearings."

"B, you're so naive."

He lifted her chin with his fingertips. "Look at me Francine. I'm far from naive, I think you know me well enough now to know that. Let me remind you one of the reasons I left the Navy; every posting I had, any commendation I received was questioned because of my father. Everything I did had to be twice as good as the best officer, faster, smarter, more on target than anyone. I had to work longer, put in more time, take every crap posting or job because my father was an Admiral and in administration. And then, if I was promoted it was never because I did twice as much, worked twice as hard, took every duty that came by, it was said it was because of my father. That's one of the reasons I started using my middle name when I came here. People didn't tie me to my father: what I did was my error or my accomplishment."

"But you've earned everything you've gotten. And what does this have to do with what's happening now?"

"Let me finish. I think I've earned everything I've gotten, but there are those that won't agree." Efraim watched as Francine nodded, thinking about what he had said. "Honey, if this gets any further than tag between the Agency and the CIA, you're going to be the last thing on anyone's mind at Capital Hill. You may wake up a few sleeping dogs up there, but trust me, the Beaman men have plenty of people who would like to put the screws to us. And if they get Smyth up there in hearings? I'd pay to watch that show. "

"I've had major lapses of judgment that have compromised the security of the United States."

He took her hand and stood up. "Come here." He pulled her up and into his arms, kissing her gently, pulling her head to his shoulder. "Let's look at each of these lapses, okay? Rostov. You busted one of the best placed KGB agents that was operating in the west. Scarecrow traded him for Amanda, not you. Mrs. Welch, well, in this business the other side tries to get information from us, that's what happened with that. You were drugged, used for your connections."

"Men died because of me."

"I know you think that honey, but those men died because of the jobs they had taken and the oath they swore to protect and defend their country."

"Oh Efraim, I just wanted to be happy, I just wanted a life with you, a life with someone whom I loved and admired and who loved me. I wanted a family, a home, to belong."

"Francine, you have all those things with me. And I'm not going anywhere. I love you, we are happy together. We are a family, we have a family who loves us, and we belong to each other. Nothing is going to change that, nothing. I'm not going to let anyone come between us, we have too much going for us, we have too much love for each other." He lifted her head and kissed her, letting his lips linger lightly on hers. "The other things you're worried about, I can give you a counter argument for each of them."

"I know you can." She told him and he could feel her smile against his cheek. "This has been difficult." She said, burrowing her head under his chin.

"I know, babe. But we're going to get through this."

"I can't believe I walked out of that meeting."

"Hell, I'm glad you did. I needed a break from Smyth."

"B, I can't believe you laughed at him! He's not going to forget that!"

"He'll add it to the list he has on me."

Francine giggled against her husband's throat. "Only you, B, only you." She sighed, running her hand up and down Efraim's chest, stilling only when he grabbed her hand. "What do we do now?"

"Now we go back into Billy's office and we decide where to start. We'll need the name of some of the places the two of you went to, restaurants, theaters, you know the drill. We'll need to find out where he's staying and then we'll see what we can do to give him a reason to change his mind about what he's doing."

Francine nodded, knowing that her husband was right. "Okay, I'm ready. Let's go back."

Geiger was leaning up against the wall waiting. "Smyth said you've had enough time for ruffled feelings and to get back over to Billy's office. The ass." He pushed off the wall and headed back across the bullpen, leaving Efraim and Francine to follow.

"Ready to go back?"

"Into the lion's den?" she asked, half serious.

"Yeah," Efraim squeezed her hand, giving her his support.

"I'm ready as long as you'll be there," Francine told him, pulling him along to Billy's office.

"I'll always be where you are, Francine." Efraim told her, watching as she looked over her shoulder and smiled at him. She pushed open the door to Billy's office and they both walked back in, stopping as all heads turned in their direction.

"If we want Stone," Francine said. "This is what we have to do."


	7. Interception

Chapter 7

It was cold and cramped in the dark interior of the Mazda Miata.

Efraim sat silently behind the steering wheel, intent on the restaurant they were watching. Francine couldn't find a comfortable position and she found herself moving herself, the seat and generally making herself uncomfortable.

"Francine, call Geiger and have him come pick you up. You could go home, you don't have to wait here." Efraim told her, his eyes never leaving the restaurant they were watching.

"No, I'll be fine, it's just that I've gotten used to the Explorer, all that room in the front."

"Not worried?" Her husband asked her, knowing she was.

"Yeah, I am. I wish we were home and that none of this was happening."

For the first time since parking the Mazda, Efraim looked at his wife. He leaned over and touched her cheek, wishing too that they were home and that none of this was happening in their lives. They deserved the seclusion that was a given to newlyweds. "Me too, Francine. It'll happen."

Francine tried again to find a spot that she could sit comfortably, the small car rocking with each movement she made. She was sure that they were the topic of conversation with the few pedestrians that passed them by. "How can you sit so still?"

"Iraq. I spent a lot of time sitting in holes in the sand watching and waiting."

"I missed you while you were gone." She could see the smile on his face.

He reached out and took her hand in his. "I missed you too. I spent a lot of time thinking about you."

"I thought about you too. I even broke into the Department of Defense computer to find reports that you had filed."

Her husband laughed softly, bringing her hand to his lips. "That's my girl!"

"I think I was falling in love with you then. But I was afraid."

"I would never hurt you Francine."

"I know that Efraim. I wouldn't have married you if I thought you would. That day you came back and you kissed me; I never wanted it to end."

"I saw a lot over there, how inhumane man is to man. When it started to get too easy for me to accept that I was part of it, I would remember you, looking into your eyes the day I left and I knew that there was something more important for me to believe in. I wanted to believe there could be an 'us'. And all I wanted to do when I got home was to come and take you in my arms and never let you go."

Francine leaned her head on Efraim's shoulder, her hand lying on his chest. She knew then and there that she would not passively sit by and let Carlson destroy this man or his family or her marriage. If Efraim was going to fight for them, so was she.

The door to the restaurant opened and out walked Jonathan Stone and Marcus Carlson. Efraim slouched as low in the seat as his frame would allow him, Francine did the same. They watched the two of them climb into a late model Chevy Caprice. Efraim flipped his cell phone and called Geiger with the information. Geiger would relay it to Lee and Amanda. They would switch on and off for this tail, being extremely cautious to not get tagged.

Efraim waited until the Chevy had pulled out and had traveled down the road a bit before he pulled out. Francine pulled out her cell phone and called Lee and Amanda, who would pick them up in ten minutes. She gave them the direction they were traveling in and got off the phone.

Staying behind the traffic leaving the area, Efraim was able to keep the Chevy in sight. He was glad they had taken the Miata, regardless of the discomfort. He was behind several high profile mini-vans, trucks and larger cars and he liked his placement in this parade.

"He's making the turn onto 21st Street, see?" Francine pointed to the turning Caprice, pulling her cell phone out and calling Geiger.

"Dave, he's headed towards George Washington University up 21st now. Can you get him? Good." She called Lee and told them their status.

"Lee says he might be staying in the Foggy Bottom area, and I agree. That's where he stayed before, at the Plaza Condominiums on 25th. He's probably gonna cross on I Street." Francine relayed the information to Efraim, shaking her head as she thought how close to their home Stone might be staying.

"I'm gonna try to beat him up there, I Street gets pretty congested with University traffic. Let's head up Virginia, then straight up 25th."

Efraim hit the gas and shifted the car, pulling as much speed as he dared out of the vehicle. He blew through several yellow lights, eliciting gasps from his wife to which he just grinned.

"Efraim Beaman, you're going to get a ticket!" Francine told him, holding onto the passenger strap as he took the corner on 25th.

"They have to catch me first, hon," he bragged, a wicked grin on his face as he slowed down some. He could see Francine smile and look out the window, shaking her head as she did so.

Francine's cell phone rang and she answered. "That was Dave, he say's they're just making the turn on 25th."

"You were right, babe. This area is pretty open down here, I'm gonna pass and park across the street. Hang on!" Efraim might a tight U turn in the street, killing the headlights as he did so and he pulled into an open space half a block up from the Plaza Condominiums.

They both slid down when lights came closer, slowing to stop in front of the condo. The passenger door opened and Jonathan Stone climbed out and walked to the entrance of the building without a backwards glance. Efraim pulled Francine into his arms and kissed her as Carlson left, telling her the last thing they wanted was to be spotted by him.

Efraim carefully looked up and saw the tail of Carlson's car pass by. He sat up, watching his rear view. As soon as the car was down 25th, Efraim started the Mazda and pulled out, without headlights and followed the Chevy

"Beaman, sometimes . . .!" Francine softly laughed, admiration in her voice.

"Yeah, well, Beaman, you like it just fine!"

"What are you doing Efraim?" Francine asked him, afraid he was doing what she thought he was.

"Following Carlson." He told her, his face once again the mask that fell into place when he was angry.

He was doing what she had feared. "Efraim? This isn't one of your better ideas."

"Francine, the Deputy Director of the CIA does not drive the hired help home after dinner. The DDOD has a chauffeur assigned to him. Why is Carlson out driving an unmarked CIA vehicle? Think about it Francine, this isn't right."

"What do you hope to find out by following him tonight?"

"Anything. I think he's playing fast and loose, meaning he has something that he's running with. I'm beginning to think that this is much bigger than just you and me. This feels like a major shake down, and a nasty one at that."

Francine sighed and pulled out her cell phone. "I'm going to call Lee and Dave, we're going to need help." She hung up on Lee and looked at her husband. "You owe me for that chewing out I just received from Lee."

"I'll pay up hon."

"Yes, you will."

"I think I know where he's going. I remember reading in some background on him that he ran a domestic string out of Rock Creek Park."

"Don't you think that's rather obvious for a spy? Even for the CIA?" Francine asked, a rye smirk on her lips.

"Simple is always the easiest hon. Who would believe it could be that simple? You don't?"

Francine shrugged. He was probably right, he usually was. "Well, still, following him in here isn't going to be easy."

"You're right. Probably one of the reasons it's such a popular place for all us 'spy' types!" He told her with a shrug of his shoulders and a smile.

Francine laughed, shaking her head. "Why don't we park in the upper level and see what we can see from the high ground."

Efraim nodded and headed up. "Francine, in my bag behind you, pull out those night vision goggles that Lee swiped on his flight to Romania. And the night scope, we can both look."

Francine did as he asked, all the while mumbling about being caught with stolen government property in her possession. Efraim parked the car and Francine handed the goggles to Efraim. They both started scanning the lower parking area.

"I'm getting a reading in the North West corner of the lot. You have that?"

Francine turned the night scope in that direction. "Yeah, I've got two hot cars, one looks like a limo, the other looks like our boy. He's out talking to someone in the limo." Francine pulled her cell phone out and called Lee.

"He said he's in position outside of the park, he should be able to pick up the limo without a problem. He's calling Dave to tell him to help us tag team Carlson.

Efraim nodded, intent on what was going on below him. He carefully opened the door and climbed out, closing the car door silently. He walked over to the edge of the upper lot and disappeared into the trees. Francine had him on her night scope. He hugged the trees as he headed down, the farther down the grade he went the lower he got to the ground. Francine opened her door, leaving her cell phone behind and headed to the spot Efraim had started down the hill. If he needed help, she wasn't going to be far behind him.

She heard voices raised in anger below her. The night was calm and the voices carried easily. She didn't recognize either of the voices, and she couldn't see who was saying what. Francine used the night scope again, two men were struggling by the back of the limo. Scanning the ground in front of her, she was able to spot Efraim on his belly in the leaves about 100 yards in front of her. He had a clear view of what was happening below, so she sat down and waited.

Rummaging through her jacket pockets, Francine found the small tape recorder she usually carried. She hit record and held it up, hoping to catch the voices that still argued in the lot below her. With the night scope to her eye, Francine scanned the area below, quickly checking in on her husband, who had moved and was no where in sight. She heard car doors slam below her and engines start. Shoving the night scope into her pocket, she looked for leverage to get up from her crouched position.

She was grabbed from behind, a hand over her mouth and lips warm on her neck. Francine instantly relaxed as she knew Efraim had found her and was going to give her a lesson in surveillance and avoidance.

Efraim held his hand over his wife's mouth as he kissed her neck just below her ear. "What do you think you're doing out here in the middle of the night, Mrs. Beaman?" his breath warm against her ear.

Pulling his hand from her mouth, she answered in a whisper. "Waiting for my husband."

"You missed him coming back up the hill while you were looking for your tape recorder."

"Yeah, I guess I did. My husband has gotten very good at sneaking around in the dark."

"Yeah he is good, and right now he suggests we get back to the car so we can follow Carlson."

Efraim took Francine's hand and together they climbed to the top parking field. They ran hand in hand to the Miata and climbed in.

The light on the message indicator for Francine's cell phone was blinking. Checking her messages, she found Lee had called to say he was in position and waiting.

Calling Lee back, Francine listened to the phone ringing in her ear. Efraim went to start the engine and Francine put a hand out for him to wait. Lee finally answered his phone.

"Lee, has Carlson left the park yet? What about the limo? Okay, we're still here, I don't want to leave the park if Carlson hasn't come out yet. Alright. . .thanks."

Francine quickly punched in Dave Geiger's number. He answered immediately.

"Dave, we need you to come into the park and flush Carlson out. We can't be caught by him or we'll send this thing sky high. Okay. Thanks." Francine looked at her husband who was sitting back in the drivers seat, his eyes closed. She knew he was thinking about what he had seen and heard outside. "B? Dave is coming in, he's gonna make a loud racket and try to flush Carlson out if he's still in the park. We should be ready."

"Okay. I really want to get a bug on that car."

"We won't know what car he's using, he may switch them." Francine told him, trying to reason with him.

"Then we have to bug him." He said, as though it was the simplest thing in the world to do.

Laughter filled the car, bringing a smile to even Efraim's dour countenance. "Oh sweetie, do you really thing we'd ever get close enough to do that? B, come on!"

"We could do it." He said, pouting.

"Okay, I'll bite. How could we do it?"

"Surgical implant."

"Let's just schedule him! Why didn't I think of that?" Francine chuckled and looked at her husband. She smiled as she saw the disgruntled look on her husbands face. "Efraim. There is no way you'll ever get approval for that! Even Smyth would veto that idea, and no one would like to see Carlson hit the skids more than Austin Smyth."

"Alright." Efraim said, starting the engine as they heard the noise of a car horn and engine gunning. He slowly backed the car out of the space, and headed down towards the exit.

"Alright? Just 'alright'? Efraim Beaman, what are you thinking?" Francine's eyes narrowed in the darkened interior as she watched her husband.

"Nothing. Is that Carlson's car down there?"

"No. That's Dave. And you're not going to sidetrack me this easily Efraim."

"I kind of figured that hon. Francine, I just want to get him. I want to trip him up, I want to nail him before . . .before anything happens."

"You will," she told him, her hand resting on his arm. "We just need the time to put this all together."

Efraim nodded, taking her hand in his and lacing his fingers through hers. The cell phone rang and Francine answered it.

"That was Lee, he has the limo. He said Carlson came out in front of the limo, so we best get a move on it if we're going to follow him."

"No, it's not worth it now. Our best bet is to find out who is in that limo and find a way to approach them. Carlson is probably headed back to Langley."

Francine sighed, not liking the tone of her husband's voice. "Efraim, my faith is in you. Together we're going to take care of this. Please, don't get discouraged."

Efraim squeezed Francine's hand. She always had the right words, she knew instinctively what to say to him.

"Everyday I wake up and I wonder what bit of magic happened that you would fall in love with me. Everyday Francine."

"Oh Efraim."

"Come on, let's get that tape of yours back to the Agency and see if we can't boost the audio and find out who and what is going on." With a wink at his wife, Efraim hit the gas and peeled out of Rock Creek Park.

Efraim headed the car towards the Agency. He saw Dave Geiger's car pull in behind him. Francine gave a quick call to Lee letting Lee and Amanda know that they were going to the Agency.

Efraim parked and the three agents headed to Leatherneck's office.

"If Leatherneck isn't here, I can put that tape in and see what we can hijack out of it," Efraim held out his hand for Francine's tape recorder.

Geiger raised his eyebrows when he saw the small recorder, giving a rueful shake of his head when he recognized it from Romania. "That thing comes in handy, doesn't it, Francine?"

Francine nodded and smiled as she dropped her recorder in Efraim's hand. "I hope we can hear what they were arguing about, it sounded violent from my standpoint. B? Did you hear any of the content?"

"Nah, just voices, but not what they were saying. And you're right; it was pretty violent down there. I'm anxious not only to know what they were arguing about, but I also want to know who was in that limo. I have a feeling it's going to be important."

Leatherneck's office was locked, Dave pulled out his lock picks and opened the door in seconds. He shook his head as he swung the door open, allowing Francine and Efraim to enter the office. Efraim headed into the labs, Francine followed him. Geiger sat down at Leatherneck's desk and wrote him a note detailing his ten second entry into his office. Leatherneck wouldn't like it, but then, Geiger figured he was better at lock picking than Leatherneck was at building locks. He was sure he'd get a chance to break in again.

Leaving the note prominently on the center of the desk, Geiger got up and wandered into the lab. Efraim was setting up the voice enhancement program. Francine placed the cassette in the deck and sat beside Efraim as he entered the information into the computer. He sat back, pulled the headset down from the shelf and put it on his head.

Using the computer, he digitally reduced the noise in the cassette and enhanced the voices until he was able to understand what was being said. He hit the record button in order to make a new recording. Storing the information, he popped the original cassette and marked it, placing it in an evidence sleeve and handing it to Francine. She raised an eyebrow; but took the envelope and waited.

Efraim sighed and pulled off the headset, laying it on the work space in front of him. He looked at Francine and winked. She smiled back at him.

"What did you find? Can you hear the conversations? What about the identity of the man in the limo?" She asked him, leaning forward waiting his answer.

"Yeah, I got some of the conversation. Listen."

"Before you do that, I suggest you listen to this first."

The three agents turned at Lee's voice behind them. Lee, Amanda and another man were standing in the doorway of the lab.

"Senator Lang!"


	8. Delay Of Game

Chapter 8

Francine was surprised to see the chairman of the Senate Armed Services Committee standing beside Lee Stetson. Efraim jumped up and gave a salute then offered his hand.

"Commander John Efraim Beaman, Sir." Efraim held his hand out to Francine who took it and stood up beside her husband. "Senator, this is Francine Desmond Beaman, my wife."

"Senator, it's an honor to meet you." Francine offered her hand, then looked quickly at Lee as Dave introduced himself. At Lee's raised eyebrows, both Efraim and Francine began to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"I think what you'll find on that tape, Ms. Beaman, is Director Carlson threatening me. You see, my wife had 'several' lapses of good judgment with a CIA agent." Francine sat down upon hearing that tidbit of information, she knew he was talking about Jonathan Stone. " Carlson is intimating that he will go public with this information if several votes don't end in his favor. He also desires my influence regarding several matters of military personnel."

Efraim nodded, understanding what and to whom the senator was referring. "I believe you're alluding to my father, Admiral John Beaman."

The senator nodded. "Yes, and yourself as well. It seems that your recent events in Romania didn't agree with ambitions that Carlson had. You were entirely too successful."

"I don't understand. How could we have been too successful?" Francine shook her head, not following the senator's meaning.

"Francine, he means that if we had failed, it would have been easier for Carlson, I would have been disgraced, or dead. Dad probably would have resigned. He would have gotten Smyth, and the Agency would have lost quite a few good people. Now Carlson has to go the long route; through the senator's wife."

"Very aptly put, Commander. Senator," Austin Smyth walked into the lab, his trademark cigarette and holder absent. He shook the hand of the senator. "I think you'll find our agents here at the Agency are capable of thinking problems through with minimal information. One of the reasons Carlson so despises the Agency is that their good work enables me to hob knob up on the Hill. Why don't we take this conversation to more comfortable surroundings. Say, my office? Meet me there in 10 minutes, people. Senator, if you'll come with me." Smyth ushered the senator from the lab, the door to Leatherneck's office closing quietly. The five agents in the lab looked at one another and sat down.

"Lee, I see you were able to follow the limo," Geiger stated the obvious.

"Something like that, Dave. I'll tell you, when Amanda recognized the senator, I nearly fell over," Lee told them, his hand Amanda's shoulder. "Francine, you'll appreciate this: the senator's driver is Fred Fielder."

Francine laughed, shaking her head. "You know, I always wondered were old Fred went after he left the Agency. Somehow, it seems appropriate."

"So Lee, what's happening?" Efraim asked, getting back to the subject at hand.

"It's just as the senator said, he's being blackmailed regarding his wife's indiscretions. I believe he's up for re-election this year. This would hit just as his campaign is getting into full swing. It seems that Stone met the Senator's wife last year and they became, uh, involved."

"How did Carlson get this information?" Efraim asked, his mind reeling with possibilities.

Lee shrugged. "Don't know. Didn't ask. That will be for us to find out."

"Well, we're going to be late if we don't leave for Dr. Smyth's office. You know how annoyed he gets when someone is late," Amanda reminded them all, rising from her chair and walking towards the door. Everyone nodded and followed along behind her.

They were silent as they made their way to the administrative wing. Geiger held the large glass door open for them, and followed behind them. Stopping, Lee looked around. The offices were empty, only the reception light was on, and a thin stream of light escaped from under Smyth's office door. Lee walked up to the door and knocked, shooting a grimace over his shoulder to the group behind him.

Hearing Smyth call out for them to enter, Lee opened the door and in they went.

The senator and Dr. Smyth were seated in comfortable chairs around a low table placed before his desk. The layout was vaguely reminiscent of the oval office and Efraim smiled to himself when he saw it. He glanced at Francine who slightly raised her eyebrow at him.

"Have a seat, and let's see if we can't figure out this game of Carlson's." Dr. Smyth watched as his agents filed in.

It dawned on Efraim that nothing big ever happened at the Agency that Dr. Smyth wasn't right there in the thick of things. He was beginning to suspect he either lived at the Agency or was a much better spy than they gave him credit for being.

"Let's outline this evenings events, shall we?" Dr. Smyth commanded, casting a ominous glance at Efraim. Efraim raised his eyebrow in return.

"We followed Jonathan Stone and Tom Leonard to Pamplico's Ristorante on 18th. Leonard dropped off Stone and left. Carlson showed up 20 minutes later in a maroon Chevy. We hung around until they left. Stone is staying on 25th. . . ."

"The CIA has several condominiums there." Smyth added, nodding.

"Right We decided to follow Carlson." Efraim concluded.

"Why?"

"Why?" Efraim repeated, not understanding the importance of the question.

"Yes, Boy Scout, why?" Dr. Smyth repeated, jabbing the holder in Efraim's direction.

"It's not common for the deputy director of the CIA to be shuttling agents from dinner to their homes. He has a limo and driver assigned to him for his own use. So, since it was out of the ordinary, it seemed that he would be the one with answers to questions that we have."

"Good thinking. And what did you find?"

The agents looked at one another. Efraim coughed and cleared his throat. "Well, we found Carlson in Rock Creek Park in an argument that became physical with the passenger of a black limo, DC plates. Francine was able to record a portion of the final moments of the argument, where Carlson threatens the limo passenger with publication of photographs of his wife in some unflattering situations if several votes do not go the way that Carlson desires."

"I see. And how did Scarecrow come upon the Senator?"

"I asked him to follow the limo while Geiger, Francine and myself came here to digitize the tape recording."

"And Scarecrow, how did the Senator wind up in your company?"

"Dr. Smyth, the Senator's driver is Fred Fielder, he was Agency at one time. Since I was following the senator, and not covering my, eh, covering my tail, Fielder stopped and exited the limo. I spoke with him while Amanda talked with the Senator, convincing him to come in and talk with all of us. It seems that Fielder is rather paranoid since leaving the Agency and is quite diligent in watching his tail."

"Senator, perhaps with your permission, we can help you out of this net that Carlson has cast."

"How? I either vote the way Carlson wants or my wife becomes fodder for the tabloids."

"I believe we can bring Carlson down before the vote comes to the floor. Mrs. Beaman? Would you like to fill the senator in on Jonathan Stone?" Smyth asked, twirling his cigarette holder between his teeth.

"What would you like me to tell him, Dr. Smyth?" Francine voice was soft, but her words were succinct, and her eyes blazed.

"You have intimate knowledge of Jonathan Stone. Would he intentionally seek out a relationship with the senator's wife with an eye toward blackmail?"

Francine was silent for a moment as she chewed on her bottom lip. She could feel every eye on her, especially those of her husbands. Shaking her head, she answered Smyth's question. "I don't believe so. But I haven't seen him since September of 1987. It's possible that he has changed."

"Is that what you believe? Is he capable of changing his character in such a manner?" Smyth asked.

Francine closed her eyes. She felt Efraim's hand on her arm, giving her his support. She took a deep breath and looked Smyth directly in the eye. "No. I don't believe that's the case. Regardless of everything, Jonathan Stone's basic character is that of a decent man. I believe he is being pressured. If he had an affair with your wife, Senator, it was because he loved her. I'm sorry. I wish that I could tell you otherwise, but I don't believe I would be truthful to make such statements."

The senator sighed and nodded, giving Francine a small, sad smile. She nodded slightly to acknowledge him. She put her head down, hoping that Smyth was done with her. If not, she had some choice words for him that would end her career here and now. Francine felt Efraim give a gentle squeeze to her arm and she glanced over at him. She was surprised to see concern and anger warring in his features.

"As you see, Senator, our best assessment is that Carlson happened upon this information after the fact. Mrs. Beaman does not believe that Stone would have used your wife as leverage. Perhaps you would like to tell us when this started. If you would be more comfortable, my team will leave to afford you privacy."

"Dr. Smyth, it is too late to be afforded privacy, your people can stay. Louise and I have been having problems for the past 2 years. I believe it's an old tale quite familiar in this town. I became involved in the politics of politics, moving up within the party and gaining power in the senate. Unfortunately, that came at the expense of my family. Louise met Stone on a weekend trip to New York City. They attended the same exhibit opening. They had dinner and were staying in the same hotel. By Sunday evening, they had become lovers. It continued up until four weeks ago when Stone told my wife what Carlson was going to do. Since then, Carlson has been putting pressure on me. Carlson will happily tear my family to ribbons over these votes."

The room was silent. Dr. Smyth leaned forward in his chair. "Senator, do you have a picture of your wife?"

The Senator raised both eyebrows, finally reaching into his breast coat pocket and pulling out his wallet. He removed a photograph and handed it to Dr. Smyth. The assembled agents could see a momentary flash of surprise in his eyes. Smyth looked at Francine before handing the photograph to Lee.

Amanda looked over his shoulder and her eyes grew wide. Looking at Lee as he handed the photograph to Dave, she gave a slight shrug. Dave's face was expressionless as he handed the photograph to Efraim. Francine leaned over to look at the photo and she gasped. Efraim's face was as impassive as Lee and Dave's.

"As you can see, my wife is certainly in the running to be your sister, Mrs. Beaman. The similarities are very strong. After seeing you this evening, and your assessment of Jonathan Stone, I can only guess that he found my wife to be a substitute for you."

Efraim sighed and leaned back in the chair. He didn't know what to think and he certainly didn't know what to say. His wife's ex-lover was romancing the wife of a United States Senator, and the senator's wife resembled Francine.

"I don't know what to say." Francine said, shaking her head.

"I think we need to assess these developments before we do anything else." Lee said, nodding at the group. "This puts a new focus on this investigation."

Dr. Smyth nodded and looked at Senator Lang. "Senator, is your limousine waiting for you? If not, I would be happy to give you the use of mine to see you to your home."

"Thank you, but my driver is waiting for me. I expect that you will be in contact with me?"

"I will be in contact with you in the morning. My team will work on this problem and put together a preliminary operation. We'll discuss this with you in detail. Senator, if you'll come with me, I'll see you out." Dr. Smyth stood and walked to his door. The senator rose slowly from his chair, his eyes on Francine, then he quickly scanned the entire group.

"Thank you. It is a relief to get this out into the open. I am hopeful that you will be able to stop Carlson before the votes come to the floor."

The agents stood, Lee offered him his hand. "Senator, if you could put together a listing of the votes that Carlson wants your influence on, that would help us focus our investigation."

The senator nodded and shook Lee's hand. He left the office without a backwards glance. Lee walked to the door and opened it. "Let's take this to the Q-Bureau. And call out for some food, I'm starving." He waiting until everyone had left Smyth's office and followed.

They reassembled in the Q-Bureau, Amanda had made a call out for Chinese food. Everyone sat down and looked at one another.

Lee took the picture of Mrs. Lang from Efraim and looked at it again. "You know, on second look, it's only the blond hair and blue eyes that resemble you, Francine. But I would imagine a beautiful woman like this," he tapped the photograph, "would cause quite a few heads to turn."

"Stone probably caught a fleeting glance of her and mistook the similarities to be you, Francine. We all made the same mistake at first look." Amanda told her, trying to sooth the rigid stance Francine had taken.

Geiger was sitting on the couch, watching Francine pace the room, her arms wrapped around her body. Efraim was leaning up against the wall, his head down, his foot tapping. "You know," Geiger stated, "we can use this to our advantage."

"No one is using' my wife," Efraim stated quietly, as he glared at Geiger.

"Beaman . . . ." Lee started.

"Dammit Lee, I said no. Would you want Amanda used in this manner?"

Lee tried to hang on to his temper, acknowledging that Efraim had a damn good point, he wouldn't want Amanda used either. But, he had a job to do and he would do it. "You haven't listened to what I was going to say."

"And I'm not going to either. Find another way." Efraim left the room, the door to the Q-Bureau slamming, the glass rattling.

Lee sighed. Amanda and Geiger watched as Francine gave Lee the evil eye. "Francine, you have to make him understand."

"What exactly do I have to make him understand Lee? That you want his wife to cozy up to her ex-lover to get information from him? We've been married five weeks, Lee. I think you're asking too much of Efraim, and of me."

"Do you have any other ideas? I'm open, you just explain to me how we can get Carlson before those votes come to the floor? Because he'll weasel out of the charges without corroboration and be more dangerous than he is now."

"How is this different from what we were going to do before, by gas lighting Stone?" Amanda asked, not sure she was following the conversation.

"Lee wants me to get close to Stone, say I made a mistake marrying Efraim. Carlson will change tack, because bringing down the Agency, my husband and father in law is what he wants. Going through me is easier than trying to fight it out on Capital Hill. A sex scandal in the intelligence agencies is always a head turner."

"Lee?" Amanda looked at her husband, not sure she wanted to believe what Francine was telling her. "You can't be asking her to sleep with Stone, are you?"

"It's an agents prerogative," Lee sulked, his head down, knowing that he was going to hear it from his wife.

"Lee Stetson! I'm surprised at you! You're lucky Efraim didn't hear you say that. Find another way, because you will not ask this of Francine and Efraim." Amanda glared at her husband, shocked that he would entertain these thoughts.

"I'm sorry Francine. I was just thinking out loud, it's a bad idea and I wouldn't ask it of you." Lee mumbled.

"No, but if it were to happen, that would be alright with you. Lee Stetson, I think you need to take a long, hard look at yourself. I'm sorry Amanda, but thank you for you support. I'm going to join my husband." Francine threw open the door, which bounced several times off the wall before finally slamming closed.

You could hear a pin drop inside the Q-Bureau until Lee sighed. "I guess that wasn't one of my better moments?"

"Hardly," his wife agreed. "And Dave, I'm surprised at you!"

"That's not what I was thinking, trust me. I know better than that. But it makes it easier for us to get in contact with Stone, because his interest in Francine has not changed. He just has to see her 'alone' a few times, he'll contact her."

"How can we be sure he isn't being watched?" Lee asked, trying out new strategies.

"We can take care of any tails, that's not a problem. And we can jam any signals. We have to move though, before this gets out. I'm a firm believer that once a mark has been approached by the other side, he changes his habits. Carlson will pick up on that real fast, so we need to move to give him something else to pay attention to."

"I'll talk to Francine and Beaman," Lee said, his tone making it clear he'd rather not.

"No Lee, I will. Neither will listen to you right now. You put both of your feet in your mouth this time. Let me handle this," Amanda told him, shaking her head at him. "Besides, we need Efraim to do his magic with the gadgets and gizmos, and he's going to want to be as close to Francine as possible while this is happening, so he has to be the one in on the planning. And you'll be quiet, Lee."

"Okay, okay. Jeez, Amanda, I was just thinking out loud."

"Think quietly then and put yourself in their place. You wouldn't like it all if someone suggested that I get close to and perhaps sleep with an ex-lover. Just because Efraim is not as outwardly possessive as you, doesn't mean he isn't possessive and jealous when it comes to Francine. He is. He loves her and will do anything to protect her. That's something you should remember in the future when dealing with them." Amanda stood up and walked to the door. She stopped and turned, looking at her husband and Geiger. Shaking her head, she gave both of them a disgusted look and left the room.

"Damn, that didn't go well at all." Geiger said, running both of his hands through his hair.

Lee nodded, sitting in the chair that Amanda had just left. "It's days like this that I wish I had been a doctor." Geiger nodded with feeling, understanding exactly what Lee was saying.

Francine was still looking for Efraim, not having had any success in the Fabrication Department or Leatherneck's office. Just as she was leaving Leatherneck's office, she remembered that Efraim had shown her a corner up in the catwalks that he liked to sit and think in when it got too noisy down in the bullpen. She quietly opened the doors to the storage room, walking among the shelves that stored a variety of equipment. Francine zeroed in on the red 'EXIT' sign and hurried to the pallets that were stacked just below the catwalk.

"Do I have to come up there, or are you coming down?" She asked, knowing that Efraim was sitting up there. "Are you done pouting?"

"Francine, I'm not pouting, I'm putting as much distance as possible between Lee and my fists. I swear to you, I'm going to kill him."

Francine started to climb up the pallets, carefully watching her footing. Efraim always vaulted up the pallets, she was much more cautious. She looked up and saw her husband's face peering over the edge of the catwalk, his hand extending down to help pull her up. She stood up on the catwalk, her hands on her hips.

"Don't you think you should grow out of this habit of yours?" Francine asked, suddenly tired of the entire evenings events.

"Excuse me? Grow out of what habit? The one where I don't punch a superior agent in the face for his comments to and about my wife?" He ended the sentence in a shout. He was angry, and right now he didn't care who he yelled at.

"Don't yell at me, John Efraim Beaman! I am your wife, not someone deserving of your temper. And why are we arguing in the first place? Aren't we on the same side, or are you having second thoughts about our marriage?" Her own voice was none too quiet as she shouted at her husband.

Efraim sighed, his head down. "Is this our first argument?"

"I think so, if yelling at one another constitutes an argument." She told him, her arms wrapped herself.

He reached out, running his hand up and down the length of her arm, finally pulling her into his arms. She stiffened, not willing to give in just because he had touched her and sent chills up and down her spine.

"I'm sorry Francine. I didn't mean to yell at you, and I'm sorry I let my temper get the best of me. Forgive me? Please?"

"Efraim, there are going to be times when we get angry with each other for something one of us has done or said to the other, but I just want to make the point that this is not one of those times. We should be standing together through this." Francine put her hands on her husbands chest, laying her head on his shoulder.

"You're right. I am sorry. Forgive me?" Efraim kissed her forehead, enveloping his wife in his arms, letting her closeness calm his anger.

"I forgive you. Efraim? Love me?" She leaned back, looking him in his eyes, unaware of the lost look in her own eyes that were wide and clouded with ancient regrets.

"Ah, Francine, I love you, God how I love you." He threaded his hands in her hair, pulling her to him, his lips finding hers, searching for solace and in exchange, giving comfort to Francine.

She moaned deep in her throat as Efraim deepened the kiss. Francine wrapped her arms around his neck, wanting to be closer to him, wanting to hold on to him forever. "Efraim? Take me home. Let's go home where we can forget this day." He nodded as he kissed her, molding her to his body.

Letting her go, Efraim climbed over the rails of the catwalk, helping Francine down the pallets. Heading toward the elevators, they avoided the Q-Bureau, deciding that tomorrow was a better time to deal with Lee and the problem at hand. The elevator opened, bringing them face to face with Amanda.


	9. Time Out

Chapter 9

Francine looked up at Efraim, whose face had become instantly shuttered upon seeing Amanda. Francine and Amanda both sighed, knowing that Efraim could choose to be stubborn when the mood struck him.

"Going home?" Amanda asked.

"We thought we would, considering," Francine shrugged, knowing that Efraim usually responded well to the direct approach.

"Good idea. I am as well. Lee can work out his own way home tonight." Amanda told them, leaning up against the wall of the elevator.

Francine smiled at Amanda's posture, So much like Lee! I wonder if in the years to come I'll pick up Efraim's habits? She smiled, shaking her head at the looks that both Amanda and Efraim gave to her. The elevators opened and the three agents walked into the parking garage. Amanda stopped at her Land Rover, looking for a way to broach the subject with Francine and Efraim.

"I guess Lee and Geiger will be eating quite a bit of Chinese food themselves tonight," she finally said, hoping that Efraim, being Efraim, would ask her to join them for dinner, regardless of how angry he was with her husband.

Amanda was wrong. But Francine bailed her out, seeing what Amanda was trying to do. "Why don't you join us for dinner at home, Amanda? Just a salad and some pasta, maybe Efraim will build a fire in the fireplace. Please?"

"Thank you Francine," Amanda smiled gratefully. "I'd love to! Why don't I follow you home?"

"Sounds good, doesn't it Efraim?" Francine asked her husband, who up until then had been silent in Amanda's presence.

"Yeah, good. See you at the house, Amanda." Efraim opened the car door of the Miata for Francine and sighed at the look she gave him. He closed the door after she got in the car and walked over to Amanda's, taking the key and opening the car door for her. Amanda smiled brightly at Efraim and got in the Rover.

Climbing into the Mazda, Efraim looked over at Francine. "Did the two of you plan this?"

"No. But we still need to talk about this Efraim. And Amanda is mad at Lee for the way he behaved and she wants to make a point. I'm just helping her out on all fronts."

"Yeah, right. I'm still mad as hell. I don't know if I want to cool down." He said as he reversed the Mazda out of it's space and drove out of the parking garage. He saw Amanda's lights behind him and he slowed down. "I sure as hell don't want to talk about this with Amanda."

"Why?"

"Francine, I don't even want to talk with you about Jonathan Stone."

"Are you ashamed of me?"

Efraim slammed on the brakes and pulled the car to the curb, causing Amanda to careen around them through the light where she parked on the other side of the intersection.

"Don't ever ask me that again, Francine. I am not ashamed of you. I have never been ashamed of you and I will never be ashamed of you. I mean it, don't." His voice had been quiet, and Francine knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that her husband was angry.

"Sweetheart, then we have to talk about this. Who are you angry with? Me or Jonathan?"

"Myself. If I hadn't been such an ass when I joined the Agency. . .I don't know Francine. I'm mad at myself."

"You couldn't have changed anything Efraim. I had to change too. I was shallow back then and I would not have gone out with you, let alone allow myself to fall in love with you. I'm sorry, but that's the truth. That last time with Jonathan Stone gave me the push I needed to take a good, hard look at myself and make some changes. And because of that, I'm able to have the happiness and life that I have now with you. I love you, Efraim, the person you are, and I thank God everyday that I was lucky enough to have you fall in love with me."

Efraim smiled at her last words, he had said the same thing to her not long ago. He glanced over at her, surprised to see tears in her eyes. Reaching over, he ran his knuckles down her cheek, and leaned over and kissed her lightly. "Lets go home, eat and get rid of Amanda so I can apologize to my wife properly," his voice a husky whisper.

Francine smiled at him, letting him know she liked the way he was thinking. Efraim put the car in gear and pulled out at the light, flashing his lights at Amanda as he crossed the intersection. Amanda drove behind them all the way to the townhouse.

Amanda hadn't seen the townhouse since the wedding, so Efraim gave her a tour while Francine was getting dinner ready. They returned to the kitchen where Efraim pulled out a bottle of wine, opened it and poured a glass for each of them.

Over a simple dinner of pasta with sautéed vegetables and salad, Amanda asked about the townhouse. "How long has it been in your family, Efraim? I mean, this is an old home. It's beautiful!"

"Since it was built, it's an historic house on the National Register. It was built in 1787, about the same time that Halcyon House was built for Benjamin Stoddert, the first Secretary of the Navy. My father was born here, and I was brought home from the hospital to this house and all of my early memories are of my family right here. My two brothers were brought home here, but Lucy was raised at the Maryland house. We lived here, my uncles at one time or another have all lived here. Lucy and her husband were here until recently. In reality, it's mine as the eldest son, and will be handed on to my children, but I didn't want to live here alone."

"I can understand why. This is a happy home, and it needs to be filled with love." Amanda said, smiling at both Francine and Efraim. Efraim was still angry, but had cooled off to a very low simmer. Amanda watched as Francine would reach out and touch Efraim to gain his attention just to smile at him, or take his hand and hold it. She admitted to herself that she had a momentary flash of fear for their marriage when she had found Jonathan Stone back in the picture, but now after watching the two of them together, she was sure that they would weather this storm, whatever the outcome in their professional lives.

"Amanda. We know we have to talk about what needs to be done with Jonathan Stone. Why don't we go into the living room by the fire and relax and talk this out. We can work this out together, can't we B?" Francine looked at her husband, who nodded and gave her a half hearted smile.

Efraim pulled back Amanda and Francine's chairs and they went into the living room. The room was warm from the fire, which cast shadows that danced and weaved on the walls. Francine choose her normal corner on the couch, her shoes off and her feet underneath her. She reached out her hand to Efraim, who took it and was pulled to sit next to his her. Amanda chose the chair across from the couch and got comfortable, watching as Efraim draped his arm over Francine's shoulders, leaning down and giving her a quick kiss.

"We know that Francine has to meet with Stone, but I think how will be important. And I think it will be important that Efraim is with you Francine."

"I just want to say up front, I'm not thrilled with this idea," Efraim said, his voice harsh.

"We know you aren't B, we aren't either. But this has to be done. How do you think I'd feel if I ran into Rhonda from accounting?"

"That would be hard, hon, since you had her transferred to Juno."

Francine had the grace to blush, but she grinned wickedly. "Yes, I did! Didn't I? That was so long ago, I forgot!" She laughed as did Amanda and Efraim. "Oh Efraim! I can't believe that I did that!"

"It gave me hope hon, it gave me hope," Efraim lifted her hand and kissed it. "Okay. So he's still interested in Francine. How do we engineer a meet without Carlson getting wind of it?"

"How about following him to dinner?" Amanda suggested.

"If we're being followed, it will fall apart. No, we need another way." Efraim replied, thinking about the situation.

"How about if we have Mrs. Lang make a date with Stone, and we show up instead? She makes the contact and tells us the place. She never shows, and I walk in as he's leaving. You come in a moment later. It would give us a face to face, maybe he would see the difference, realize what he's doing. I don't know." Francine shrugged, the idea sounding weak to her.

"No! That's a good idea Francine. If he sees how happy you and Efraim are, how do you think that will effect him?" Amanda asked, trying to think this through.

"I don't know. I'm not sure I know anything anymore."

"Hon, that's not doing you any good. Remember, we stick together through this." He watched as Francine nodded, the sadness in her eyes tearing through him. "We're worth fighting for, right?"

"Oh Efraim, of course we are."

"Then where's the woman who sent 4 of the 5 women I was seeing at different times to the vast reaches and outposts of the Agency? Come on! Let's fight this!"

"Four out of five? Who did I miss?" Francine asked, concerned that she had fallen down on her job of keeping Efraim to herself over the years.

"You. The first woman has always been you, my love." He grinned at her as she laughed and shook her head at him.

"Francine, I'm glad you came to your senses and married this man, because I would have considered leaving Lee for him."

"You're stuck with the Scarecrow, Amanda. Sorry." Francine laughed, feeling for the first time today since Efraim told her about Jonathan Stone, a lightness in her heart. "Alright. I think Jonathan is probably obsessed, and seeing me up close and talking to me and seeing me with Efraim may put things into perspective. If not, we'll have to come up with something else, but for now, lets see what we get from this."

"How do we set this up?" Amanda wasn't sure how to proceed.

"We have Dr. Smyth contact Senator Lang and make the arrangements. We get someone in whatever restaurant they choose to let us know when he looks like he's going to leave. It looks random. Easy enough," Efraim nodded, thinking the plan could work.

"Well, I think I should probably go home and face Lee. He's not going to be very happy with me this evening. Thank you for dinner, even though I rather did force myself on your hospitality. And the tour of your beautiful home." Amanda stood and watched as Efraim got up and held out his hand to Francine. She smiled as she watched the couple together, knowing that they would make it through this bump in the road.

Efraim slipped his arm around Francine's waist, pulling her close to him. "I'm sorry for my temper tonight Amanda, and you know you're welcome here anytime. Thanks for helping us get this off the ground."

They walked to the door, Efraim holding it open for Amanda. Lee was leaning against the side of Amanda's car, looking a little cold and somewhat sheepish.

"You could have knocked on the door, Lee," Francine told him, shaking her head at her friend.

"I didn't want your husband to punch me out, and I haven't been here that long. Dave dropped me off just a few minutes ago." Lee held out his arm to Amanda, who gave him a hug and a slap on the chest. "Beaman? I'm sorry, I was being that ass you so often accuse me of being."

Efraim nodded. "Forget it. This is bound to be a hard subject for all of us. Amanda will fill you in on what we've decided. Will we still see you for dinner tomorrow night?"

Lee grinned. "Yeah. Geiger was hoping that this little argument tonight would cancel out tomorrow night. Can I call him and tell him dinner is still on?"

"No, I get that pleasure." Francine announced, laughing along with her friends. Lee opened the car door for his wife, then got in and pulled away. Efraim and Francine waved until the Rover turned the corner and was out of sight.

Turning back towards the inviting warmth of their home, Efraim took Francine in his arms and kissed her. "I love you Francine. Thanks."

"For what, B?" She tip-toed, holding onto his shoulders, his hands at her waist, and kissed him back.

"For knowing how to get around my bad moods."

Francine laughed, her eyes sparkling in the reflected light. "Oh B, that's what being a wife is all about! Come on, I'm getting cold. Know any sure fire ways to warm me up?" She slipped her arm around his waist, his settling on her shoulder as they walked back into the house. Efraim closed the front door, locking it and began to bank the fire. Francine headed to the kitchen, putting things away and turning on the dishwasher.

The couple headed upstairs, Francine taking her nightgown and changing. Efraim checked the windows as he usually did. He watched the few cars as they passed the townhouse, seeing the lights in the other homes on the street turn off for the night. Francine came up behind him, slipping her arms around his waist, kissing his back. He turned in her arms, bringing her close to him, leaning down and kissing her the way he had wanted to all evening. Francine slipped her hands underneath his sweater, pulling him closer to her.

His own hands roamed over her body, skimming over the silk of her nightgown. "I think we should take this away from the window, don't you?" His voice with low and thick with desire. He picked her up, and carried her into their bedroom, sitting her down on the bed. He pulled off his clothes, tossing them in the chair, chuckling as Francine tsk-ed at him. He climbed in their bed after turning the light off and pulled his wife into his arms.

"I think you said something earlier about being cold. Let me see what I can teach you about shared body heat." He pulled her nightgown off, tossing it in the direction of the chair, knowing it hit the floor where it always did. Francine laughed, snuggling into him, kissing his jaw, his throat and collarbone. He pinned her beneath him, nuzzling her neck, whispering his need of her, running his hand possessively over her body, bringing sighs and moans of desire from his wife.

Neither had noticed the light blue Plymouth mini-van with the heavily tinted windows, parked across the street from their front door. The driver cursed and threw the car into gear and pulled away,

Efraim awoke the next morning and rolled over to hug his wife. The bed was empty and he leaned up on his elbow to look around the room. He heard clattering down in the kitchen and the smell of freshly brewed coffee reached him. He stretched and grinned, thinking of their night together. They only got better together.

He put his hands behind his head, thinking about the day ahead. Their first dinner party as husband and wife was tonight. They still hadn't decided what to serve, which he knew would send his wife into overdrive with worry. He didn't care himself, pizza would be fine, he just wanted to have people over to the house and act like a married couple. However married couples acted. Hmmmm, how do married couples act? He'd have to give some thought to that.

"What has you smiling this morning, B?" Francine asked as she sat on the side of the bed with two cups of coffee in her hands.

"Sneaking up on me, huh?" He sat up, taking a cup from her and leaning over to kiss her cheek. She smiled at him, her face fresh from her shower, her hair pulled back into a pony tail. "You look all of 18 this morning, Francine," he lifted his hand to stroke her cheek.

She laughed, a sound that made him smile all the more. "I think 21 would be more appropriate, don't you think? At least legal!" They both laughed. "We have a lot to do today B, starting with what we're having for dinner tonight. What are we having for dinner tonight?"

He could hear the threads of panic in her voice, he knew this was important to her. "Okay, how about something easy but nice. Remember that chicken jambalaya I made for you? You loved it. A nice salad, some decent bread and I'll make you poached pears for dessert. How's that sound to you?"

"Poached pears? Oh B, I love poached pears!"

"I know you do, that's why I'll make them for you! What time is it anyway?" He looked at the windows, noticing for the first time the thin morning light slipping into the room. He reached for his wrist watch on the night stand, it was 6 in the morning. "Francine? It's 6 o'clock on a Saturday morning! What are you doing up at this hour?"

"We have so much to do for tonight! Come on! We need to get moving," she yanked on the blankets, trying to pull her husband out of bed. He didn't budge.

He took her coffee cup and set it down beside his on the night stand and pulled her onto the bed. "Francine, nothing is open at this time of day. The house is spotless. I refuse to allow you to obsess about this all day long." He kissed her, his hand making it's way under her sweatshirt to caress her bare breast. "Come back to bed hon, and get some rest. That will do more for you than tiring yourself out with worry all day." He kissed her, trying to convince her to stay with him.

"B, this is our first dinner party."

"Honey, this is my sister and her husband, my sister's college roommate, Lee, Amanda and Dave Geiger. These are friends. Come back to bed. Come on, I'm tired. You kept me up half the night with your wicked demands on my body." He winked at her surprised look.

"I beg your pardon, Efraim Beaman. I did not keep you up half the night!"

"Baby, I beg to differ with you, but you did a damn good job of keeping me up!" He kissed her, laughing at her shocked expression.

"You know, Beaman, I was right about you all those years ago. You really are a letch!" She laced her hands behind his neck and pulled him down so she could kiss him.

Efraim laughed at his wife. "You were right, but I'm only lecherous for you, hon!" He pulled her into his arms and settled back down in bed, using his feet to kick off her slippers which caused her to laugh. He pulled the blankets up and over the two of them, only to have Francine push them back, sit up and pull off the US Navy sweatshirt of his that she had been wearing. She tossed it in his traditional spot on the floor in front of the chair, pulled off her sweat pants, tossing them too, then she snuggled back into her husbands arms.

"Better, B?" She kissed his chin, smiling as his arms tightened about her.

"Much better, hon." He sighed, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply, letting sleep reclaim him as he held Francine close to his heart.

The alarm was playing music at 9:00 o'clock. Efraim rolled onto his back, moving carefully so as not to awaken Francine. He gently pulled his arm out from under her head, stretched and reached over to turn off the alarm. He climbed out of bed, making sure Francine was covered because the morning was cold, and he went to shave and take a shower. He had just rinsed the shampoo from his hair when the door to the shower opened and his wife climbed in with him.

"You know, if we keep this up hon, it's going to be 11:00 by the time we get out of the shower and I'll have to mop the ceiling. And then I'll have to take a nap to recharge my batteries because keeping up with you tires me out!"

"You are doing your best to tweak my temper, B. But you are right, you will have to mop the ceiling! B?"

"Hmmmm?" He had taken the shampoo and was washing his wife's hair, smiling as her eyes were closed, a smile on her face.

"What are you doing?"

"Washing your hair my love."

"Okay. I love this B."

"Me too, hon." He took the hand held shower head and rinsed her hair, shielding her eyes. He kissed her forehead as he put the shower head back and reached for the soap. She giggled as he began to soap her back, taking the soap from him and lathering him up.

They finished their shower by rubbing each other down with towels and getting dressed. Francine dried her hair and cleaned up in the bathroom, calling out to Efraim that the ceiling was wet. He came in and took the blow dryer from her and aimed it at the ceiling. She laughed at him, shaking her head as she went to find her shoes, thinking about the joy Efraim had brought into her life.

The grocery store was crowded but they made their way up and down the aisles, Efraim bringing laughter from Francine as he personally inspected each pear in the Produce department for twelve perfect pears, saying that anything less would not be good enough for his special gal.

They decided on an early lunch, spending a little more than an hour over a bowl of soup for each and a large shared salad. They talked about the headlines, their dinner, what ever crossed their minds - enjoying the company of each other. Over coffee, Francine ordered chocolate mousse for dessert, feeding Efraim bite for bite. He looked around the restaurant, then leaned over and kissed her top lip where he claimed a tiny speck of mousse had taken refuge. Francine just rolled her eyes at him, putting the spoon in her mouth and slowly pulling it through her lips.

She grinned as he put his head down and gave a low moan and took another bite, this time closing her eyes as she let the spoon slip between her lips. She opened them quickly, surprised when he pulled the spoon away from her and started to feed her the rest of the mousse, his eyes glinting, and a smile on his lips. She winked at him, letting the tip of her tongue slide over her lips. Efraim shook his head at her and decided to finish the mousse himself, causing Francine to gasp at him.

Efraim paid the bill, left a tip and taking Francine's hand, they left the restaurant. Opening her car door for her, she reached up and kissed him, winked at him and climbed in the Explorer. He shut the door, shaking his head.

"It's gonna be a damn long day." He said to no one in particular.


	10. Half Time

Chapter 10

By 3:30 that afternoon, everything was ready and waiting for their guests. Efraim had taken refuge in his third floor study because Francine was pacing and driving him crazy as she checked and rechecked everything.

"B?" Francine yelled up the steps, knowing he could hear her.

"Yeah?" He yelled back, refusing to go downstairs one more time.

"Are you coming down?"

"No."

"B?"

"What?" He yelled, frustration tingeing his voice.

"Do we have enough wine chilling?"

"Yes, we do. Everything is ready."

"B?" She called up, her voice soft.

Efraim sighed and got off the couch in the study and came downstairs. Francine was standing at the bottom of the steps, chewing her bottom lip, her eyes downcast. He stopped in front of her and tilted her head up with his fingers. He sighed as he took her in his arms.

"Hon, everything is going to be wonderful. The house is beautiful, more beautiful because you're here now. Dinner will be excellent and if I say so myself, my poached pears will be the hit of the evening. Now, why are you worried?"

"I want everything to be perfect. This is my first dinner for our friends as your wife, and I don't want anything to go wrong." She told him, mumbling into his chest.

"You worry too much, Francine. How could anything go wrong. It won't. I suggest you take a nice long, relaxing bath, I'll put on some music for you, light some candles and even leave you in peace for a while. Okay?"

"Oh B, that sounds wonderful!" He took her hand, pulling her up the steps. He left her in the bedroom while he walked into their bathroom and filled the large tub. Finding the bath salts that she used, he sprinkled them in, inhaling the scent that said Francine to him. Lighting the candles she had put in the bathroom when she had moved in, he lowered the lights and went out into the bedroom to turn on the stereo and find a piece of music that she liked. He found a piece for cello and turned it on, the sound filling the room with it's haunting tones.

Francine came up behind her husband and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you B, you take such good care of me."

"It's my pleasure Francine, believe me. Come on, lets get you in so you can relax." He held her robe while she stepped into the bath, sighing as she sunk in the warm, scented water. He kneeled down and kissed her quickly then leaving the bathroom. If he stayed another second, he'd be in the tub with her and then he'd have to dry the ceiling again.

He walked through the house himself, noting the changes that had taken place since he had been a child. Francine had wanted the walls washed in the same warm colors that had been in his apartment, and they had a painter take care of that while they had been on their honeymoon. He sighed, filled with a deep satisfaction that this was his home, his and Francine's.

He laid wood in the fireplace, getting it ready to light. Wiping his hands on the back of his jeans, he yelled up the stairs that he'd be right back, he grabbed his coat and walked down the street to the small florist shop.

Buying several bouquets of white tulips he headed back, noticing that the Plymouth mini-van across the street was still idling it's engine. That's odd he thought as he unlocked the front door and went inside. He yelled up the steps that he was home, waiting for Francine's answering call. He found several vases in the pantry closet and put the tulips in water, setting them on the kitchen table for Francine to put where she wanted them. He took the one red rose he bought and bounded up the stairs, dropping his jacket on the chair in the bedroom.

He laid the rose on her pillow, grabbed his robe and went upstairs to the other bathroom to take a shower. When he came back downstairs, his hair spiked from the towel drying he had given it, his wife laughed at him and with her finger, beckoned him to the bed where she lay, her robe open, her body pink and glistening, the red rose resting between her breasts.

He climbed on the bed and Francine reached up and finger combed his hair, pulling him down to kiss her.

"You are full of surprises, Mr. Beaman, just full of surprises." She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him.

"Only for you, my love! I take it you like the rose?"

"Yeah, I like the rose B."

He laid down beside her and snuggled her into his arms, pushing her robe out of the way so his hand could trail over her hip. "I set the alarm for 5:30, why don't we take a little nap, get dressed and start warming things up, okay? This way we'll be ready and wide awake when everyone gets here. Okay?"

Francine kissed him again, closing her eyes on a sigh. "B, you have the best ideas."

"Yeah hon, I think so too!" He answered, his traditional answer to her traditional declaration. He closed his eyes and fell asleep, his wife in his arms.

"Is that the door B?" Francine called out from the kitchen over the clatter of glasses.

"Nope, it's not hon. I promise to tell you!"

"Are you sure?" She called again.

Getting up, he walked into the kitchen, pulling a bottle of wine up from the cooler and uncorking it. Pouring a glass, he handed it to his wife and poured a small amount for himself. Clinking his glass to hers and raising an eyebrow at her, he waited until she took a sip before tasting his. At her sigh, he gave her a quick kiss. "Calm down hon, everything is going to be perfect for you tonight. I promise. I personally guarantee it! Alright?"

"I'm sorry B, I just want it to be perfect for you."

"Honey, where ever you are is perfect for me, understand? These are our friends and no one will be grading you. I promise." He pulled her up against his chest and made her walk into the living room with him. He took her wine glass while she sat down, handing it back to her and sitting beside her. "You look beautiful tonight, Francine."

"Thank you Efraim. And you look very handsome yourself." She reached out and ran her hand over his chest, smoothing the black polo shirt that was tucked into black pants. She looked down at the pale pink sweater she wore and her pleated, off white slacks and smiled. She had gone through several changes of clothes before Efraim had gotten up and pulled the pink sweater out, stating it was one of his favorites. She had found the chemise she wore under it and gotten dressed, shaking her head at him.

She let her head rest on the back of the couch for a moment, feeling the eyes of her husband on her face. She smiled slightly, knowing that he liked to watch her. She turned and smiled at him, grinning as he winked at her.

"Better?" He asked her, smiling back at her.

"Yes, I'm sorry I was panicking."

"No panicking allowed! Not in this house!"

"I'll remember that the next time. Are you going to start the fire?"

Efraim put his glass down on the table and stood up, stretching his arms over his head. He knelt down by the fireplace and lit the fat wood sticks he had placed in amongst the logs. The fire leapt to life, crackling and snapping. He pulled the fire screen into place, watching, mesmerized by the flickering of the flames. He roused himself from his reverie, stood up as he dusted off his hands.

"Nice fire, B. You make a good fire."

"I'm a boy scout, remember?"

"Hardly," she laughed as he grinned at her. "You were probably never a boy scout."

His hand flew to his chest, his expression mock pain. "You strike me to the heart, my love! Of . . . ."

". . . course you were a boy scout. I know, I know!" Francine finished with him, laughing. "Come on, help me get the salad's plated and ready to go so we won't have to worry about that later."

"Yes ma'am!" He gave her a smart salute and marched into the kitchen, Francine walking in behind him. They set up salads, and Francine put a few appetizers into the oven as well as pulling the cheese from the refrigerator to warm up. She had set the three vases of tulips around the house after she had thrown her arms around Efraim's neck and kissing him for thinking of flowers. One she had set on the table in the entrance, another on the mantle over the fireplace and the last on the buffet in the dining room. She gave a last walk through the house, happy that everything was ready.

The doorbell rang and Francine flew to the steps and came downstairs. Efraim beat her to the door, stopped and put his hand out to her. She smiled and walked over to him as he opened the door.

Amanda and Lee came in on a gust of cold air, a few snowflakes following them in. "Hello Francine, Efraim, we thought we'd come a bit early and give a hand!" Amanda hugged Francine and Efraim, Lee rolled his eyes at Efraim as Francine took coats and jackets.

"This feel as funny to you as it does to me?" Lee asked Efraim.

Efraim nodded in agreement. "Yeah, some. But this is Francine's first time having people over and she's been wound up pretty tight, it will do her good to have Amanda ohhing and ahhing about the house. Want a beer? Oh, you know, let me check something out. Is your car out front?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Did you notice a blue mini-van across the street?"

"Yeah, warming the engine, why?"

"It's been warming it's engine on and off all damn day. I noticed it earlier. Let's take a look at that low tire on your car." Efraim opened the door and walked out, Lee right behind him. He leaned over, looking at the tire. "I'll walk to the other side so you can look over my shoulder at the car, see if you can make anything out." Lee nodded his agreement.

Efraim walked around the front of the Land Rover, angling himself so Lee could look over his shoulder at the mini-van. Efraim looked at the tire, stood up and looked at Lee. They talked about tires for a moment, Lee shrugged and shook his head, Efraim taking that as the signal that Lee couldn't see anything.

They heard a car turn the corner, both turning as a low slung sports car flew down the street, it's headlights illuminating the mini-van and back lighting the person in the drivers seat. Efraim raised his eyebrow at Lee who nodded and they both turned and went into the house.

"So, it's looks like we have a babysitter." Lee said, shaking his head. "You know, I think it was there last night when Dave dropped me off."

"Damn, and I didn't see it." Efraim said, annoyed with himself for missing it.

"I didn't think anything of it either. You normally don't use a family vehicle for something like that."

"True. If it's still there later, we'll check it out." Efraim said, not liking the fact that his house was being watched. There was a knock at the door, he could hear Amanda and Francine in the kitchen talking and laughing. He patted his chest, swearing because he wasn't wearing his gun. Lee put his hand up and stood behind the door as Efraim opened it to find Dave Geiger stomping his feet.

"It's damn cold out here Beaman, what's taking you so long to open the door? Hey, Lee, how are you? Here, Beaman, a bottle of wine and these," shaking a bouquet of yellow roses, "are for your wife." Dave looked at both Lee and Efraim, his eyes narrowing. "What's wrong?"

"You notice the mini-van across the street?" Efraim asked.

Dave shrugged. "I may have, why?"

"It's been warming it's engine across from my door all day long."

"Damn, that's not good. Anyone in it?"

"Yeah, a car driving past backlit it, there's a man in the drivers seat." Lee told him, taking his coat off and handing it to Efraim. Dave did the same.

"We looking to do anything about it?"

Lee and Efraim looked at one another and shrugged. "We haven't really had time to talk about it. Look, lets take the wine out to the kitchen and you can give the roses to my wife and maybe she'll be nice to you, but don't count on it."

Dave laughed as he headed into the kitchen. "There she is! Our lovely hostess! Francine, you become more beautiful everyday. Now, if only I could steal you away from your retched Navy husband, you'd be radiant!" He presented the roses with a flourish, looking up at Francine as she eyed him with some rye amusement.

"Dave, you are a scoundrel and a fibber. You'd be scared to death if I was married to you!"

"That ain't the half of it! I don't know how Beaman does it!" Francine threw a dish towel at him while everyone laughed.

"I'll be serving you special tonight Dave. And we can't forget your 'blind date' either, can we?" Francine reminded Dave as she linked her arm in his and walked with him into the living room.

"Oh, my last supper. Any chance of a repeal from the governor?" Dave asked, shaking his head.

"Not in this house, pal. Unless you can convince B to intercede for you." Francine told him, patting his arm while she looked over her shoulder and winked at her husband. Efraim smiled back, enjoying the teasing that Francine was giving to Dave on his behalf.

"Hmmmm, I don't know Francine. You'll have to let me know what you think, after all, this was your bet with Dave over the Army-Navy game." Efraim reminded her, egging her on.

"Oh! You're right B! Have a seat Dave. Comfy? Drink?" Francine sat on the arm of the chair trying to make Dave squirm. She was doing a good job of it.

"Arsenic?"

"Too fast." Francine countered with a pat to his cheek. Lee and Amanda sat down on the couch, big grins on their faces as they watched a playful Francine. "B's sister Lucy told me her friend is here for two weeks. I told her you would just love to take her to see some of the sights. And I told her what a gentleman you are, how kind and courteous and gallant."

"Francine, I'm telling you. I'm not telling you anything! Fine. I'll take her out. I'd be happy to do this for you." He crossed his arms over his chest, figuring that Francine had been pulling his leg. He sighed and smiled at Lee and Amanda. Francine looked over at Efraim and winked and Efraim just shook his head. Dave was in for a surprise.

Efraim got Dave a beer, and they sat and talked while they waited for Lucy. About half an hour later they arrived, Lucy full of apologies for being late, but the baby had been fussy and she didn't feel right about leaving a babysitter with a cranky baby.

"Who's watching the baby for you, Luce?" Efraim hugged his sister and took her coat.

"Mom and Dad." Efraim laughed while everyone else tried to control the looks on their faces. "I think Mom and Dad can handle the kid, Lucy, what do you think Russ?"

Lucy's husband Russell nodded and rolled his eyes at his wife. He held out his hand and introduced himself to Dave.

Francine looked at the young woman who had come in with Lucy and Russell. She was almost as tall as she was, blond with green eyes. Francine held her hand out and introduced herself. "Hello and welcome. I'm Francine Beaman, John's wife. I'm so happy you could come tonight!"

"Thank you for having me. I'm Margaret Randall. Lucy and I were roommates in college."

Efraim walked up and hugged her. "Maggie! It's so good to see you again. I haven't seen you since Lucy's wedding. How are you?"

Margaret blushed when Efraim hugged her, her eyes closing on a big sigh. Francine gave a slight smile; she'd bet anything that her husband had never known that Miss Margaret Randall had a crush on him. "I'm fine John, it's good to see you again too. And congratulations. I wish you and Francine every happiness." She handed a wrapped gift to Francine. "A belated wedding gift. I hope you enjoy it."

"Thank you Margaret. Come in and meet our friends. B? Would you take care of drinks for everyone?"

"Will do my love!"

Francine introduced everyone while Efraim brought and refreshed drinks. Efraim sat on the arm of the chair that Francine was in, his arm resting on her shoulder. He watched as Francine opened the gift from Margaret. A sketch rested in an antique silver frame. He leaned over to get a closer look. Francine smiled widely, recognizing her husband as a young boy sitting in the old tree in front of the family's Maryland home.

"Margaret! This is beautiful. Did you sketch this?" She handed the work to Efraim who smiled as he looked at the picture and handed it to Amanda.

"Peg had some pictures that she had taken the day they moved into the house, and we were looking at them and there was one of John, I guess you were about nine in the photograph? Well, I sketched it from memory and I thought it would be an appropriate gift for your marriage to John." She blushed as she told Francine, Francine understanding more than Margaret's words said.

"I love it, thank you. It's the perfect gift." Francine hugged Margaret, liking the gentle soul she saw in her.

"Maggie, I had forgotten that you liked to sketch. It's a wonderful gift, thank you." Efraim kissed her cheek and tweaked her nose, treating her much as he did Lucy. Francine felt a twinge of sympathy for Margaret, having a crush on her roommate's big brother and having him seeing her as another kid sister. Francine put the frame on the mantle, admiring the drawing yet again. It had been done with a hand and an eye in love. She would cherish it always.

The evening moved along as everyone sat at the dining room table after dinner, sipping coffee and laughing and talking. Efraim watched as Dave and Maggie talked. He grinned to himself, only to catch his wife's eye. He gave a slight shake and tilt of his head in Dave's direction. He watched Francine's eyes glance in Dave's direction. She smiled and looked back at Efraim, her eyes full of laughter. Dave seemed smitten with Maggie.

The telephone rang and Efraim jumped up to grab it. He listened and handed the phone to his sister. "It's Mom." The table grew quiet while Lucy listened to her mother. She said good-bye and handed the phone back to her brother and looked to her husband.

"Mom said the baby has a temperature and it hasn't come down. I think we had better go." To everyone seated at the table she sighed. "Alice has had trouble with her ears and I think I'm going to have to give the doctor a call. I'm sorry to cut our evening short, it's been so nice to get out of the house and speak to adults again!"

Everyone rose from the table and went into the living room. Efraim pulled out coats and jackets for his sister and brother in law, handing Maggie's to Dave. Hugs, thank you's and good-byes were said as Efraim, Lee and Dave walked them out to the car. Amanda and Francine waved from the front door, then went back in the house as it was cold and a light snow continued to fall on and off.

The three men waved as Lucy, Russell and Maggie drove off. They took note of the Plymouth across the street, steam rising from the roof and hood, telling the three that the engine was hot. Lee raised an eyebrow at Efraim and Geiger and opened Efraim's front door.

They walked in and they could hear Francine and Amanda in the kitchen putting things away. Efraim leaned against the stair rail and looked at Lee and Geiger. "Well, any suggestions? Feel like hunting tonight?"

"I feel like hunting every night, but, we can blow our hand if that's a CIA agent sitting out there." Geiger said, hands thrust into his pockets.

"I don't like the fact that he's been there two nights in a row, and he's not good at all about it." Lee shook his head, not sure what they should do. "You get the plate number?"

Efraim nodded. "I didn't have time to call it in, I was busy with Francine today and didn't want to alarm her, she was nervous enough about having company tonight. Let's go upstairs, my laptop is in my study."

The three men climbed the stairs to the third floor study. Lee and Geiger checked out the windows; the Plymouth had re-started it's engine. Geiger raised a brow at Lee as he shook his head.

"Whoever it is isn't professional. Could it be someone casing the house or neighborhood?"

Efraim sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Damn thing's a rental. Right out of Dulles, rented to Patricia Harding two days ago. It's due back in next Friday."

"Anyone know a Patricia Harding? As Efraim and Geiger shook their heads, Lee shook his as well. "I don't either. But that was not a woman I saw in that car earlier, that was a man."

"Yeah. I say we visit," Efraim said, wanting to know who was sitting on his doorstep.

"All three of us?" Geiger asked?

"You want to stay here and have Amanda hold your hand?" Lee asked, knowing that wasn't what Geiger was saying.

"Yeah, right. Well, I'm armed, how about I take the driver's side. Lee, you take the passenger side and Beaman, buddy, you get the back seat."

"Why do I get the back seat? It's my house!" Efraim was indignant that he was being sidelined in front of his own house.

"Because your wife will kill me if anything happens to you. I'd rather deal with you. As it is, I'm going to have to listen to it because I asked Maggie if she'd like a tour of the city. I'm not going to listen to it if you get hurt!" Geiger told him, his hands raised in surrender.

"Jeez, in my own home, relegated to back up. Okay, I'll go out the back and come up from the that angle. Geiger, you take it straight. Lee, feel like going out the window?"

Lee laughed, knowing that he didn't want to answer any of Amanda's questions as to what he was doing, the same as Efraim didn't want to face questions from Francine.

"Are you nuts, Beaman? That's three stories down! Straight down!" Geiger told him, coming back from the roof deck.

"There are bricks pulled out, I used to use them as toe holds when I was a kid."

"You were young, light and agile then!" Geiger said, trying to make him see sense.

"You saying Lee and I can't get down from the roof?" Efraim asked Dave, watching as Lee folded his arms across his chest. Dave waved his hands at them both and went downstairs.

"You sure you can get down from here, Beaman?" Lee' eyes narrowed as he looked over the railing of the deck, shooting a skeptical look at Efraim.

"Yeah, I did it just the other day, it was built that way for a reason: fast escape for the family to flee the British. Now the security light shines on them, you'll be able to see them coming down." They both leaned over the railing looking at the bricks that jutted out from the building. Lee nodded, a big grin on his face. He had felt the restraints of being well known in the intelligence community and enjoyed getting out and flying by the seat of his pants. Lee swung over the railing and made his way down. Efraim did the same, the placement of the bricks burned into his memory.

They jogged down the alley to the cross street and made their way over. Sticking to the shadows, they moved down the street and got into position. Efraim pulled a gadget he had built out of his pocket, it randomly emitted the frequencies of automated car door locks by the manufacturer.

Efraim watched as Geiger walked out of his front door, being careful to shut it quietly. He walked into the street, moving close but passing the drivers door. He gave a nod, and the three men moved. Efraim hit the button and they heard the doors on the mini-van pop.

Geiger was in the drivers door, pushing the driver out of the seat. Lee came in the passenger side and pulled the driver out of the seat, pushing him back towards Efraim. Efraim had him down on his stomach in the empty seating area of the van, his knee on the man's back, Geiger had his gun to his head.

"Thought we'd come over and introduce ourselves since you've been so interested in the comings and goings of my home. Mind sharing who you are?"

The man's voice was muffled, and Efraim reached down, grabbing the man's collar and pulling his head up. The van was dark, but all three got a look at who the man was. Efraim let go, the man's head hitting the floor of the van with a bounce.

"Jonathan Stone. What the hell are you doing here?"


	11. 2nd and 10

Chapter 11

"Would you mind getting off my back, Beaman?" Stone said, wheezing from the weight of Efraim's knee pushing him into the floor.

"Hell yeah I mind. What the hell are you doing outside my home?"

"I suggest you answer him, Stone, because one of the three of us is itching to work you over." Lee told him, disgust heavy in his voice.

"I had to see for myself . . . if Francine was happy." Stone managed to gasp out and the pressure from Efraim's knee became heavier.

"You're watching my wife? You son of a bitch, you've been watching my wife?" Efraim had no doubt that right now he could kill this man and not think about it ever again. He pushed himself off of Stones' back, resting on one knee a foot or so behind him. Stone pushed himself up and lunged at Efraim. Efraim easily evaded the attack, grabbing Stone as he went past him and rammed his head into the side of the van.

Geiger started the van and pulled out, driving toward the back of Efraim's townhouse. Stone was on the floor of the van, moaning and clutching his head. Lee could see that Efraim was poised for another attach, and he didn't think it was going to go well for Jonathan Stone if he did.

Geiger made the corner, and pulled behind the townhouse, finding a small area that wasn't illuminated by security lighting. Stone rolled onto his back, Efraim could see blood from a cut in his forehead trickle down his face.

"Why did you have to see if Francine was happy?" Lee knew he had to step in and take control, or Efraim was going to kill Stone.

"Carlson. Carlson wants to use her to bring down the Agency and Admiral Beaman. Wants me to have an affair, cause scandal, spread rumors. I can't do it to Francine, I love her."

"You bastard, that's my wife you're talking about!" Efraim dove for Stone's throat, but Lee had known it was coming and he had Efraim locked in a hold. He knew Efraim could toss him, he was hoping that he could reason with him before somebody got hurt.

"Dammit Beaman, stop making this harder than it has to be!"

"You were there Lee, you saw her after Stone left the last time! If it was Amanda . . ."

"If it was Amanda, I would hope that my friend had me in a hold so I didn't lose the best thing that had ever happened to me. Think about it, Beaman. She loves you. Francine married you, not Stone, and she's had the chance. I've never seen her this happy, are you going to take that away from her?" The silence in the car was broken only by the labored breathing of the men inside. Lee felt Beaman's body uncoil, felt him shake his head and heard his sigh.

"No, I'm not. But . . ."

"None of us are going to let anyone take away her happiness, Efraim." Dave said quietly from the front seat of the car. "We aren't going to let that happen. And as your friends, we aren't going to let you do anything you'll regret."

"You need to think this through, Beaman."

"Alright."

Lee let Efraim go and watched as he sat down, his back against the driver's seat. Lee sighed, Damn! When did life get so complicated? "Stone? What the hell are you doing here? Why are you watching the Beaman's?"

They watched as Jonathan Stone crawled to the back of the mini-van and leaned against the side. "It's Carlson. He has pictures of Louise Lang and myself, he forced me by saying he was going to publish the pictures. He wants to bring the Agency down, and he wants to destroy Austin Smyth and," with a nod at Efraim, "your father." Stone leaned his head back, rubbing his shoulder where Efraim had pinned it behind him.

"Jeez Stone, can't you live a normal life? The last time I saw you, you had gotten yourself mixed up in something like this. Do you advertise for this kind of crap to happen to you?" Lee shook his head, watching Efraim and Stone closely.

"Why don't you start at the beginning and tell us what happened?" Efraim was tired and cold, knowing that Francine would be looking for him soon and he had no desire to give her the only explanation why any of this that was happening.

Stone sighed, blowing out a deep breath. "I was in New York, a little over two years ago. I was at some exhibit opening and I thought I saw Francine there. I saw the hair and a flash of dimples, and I was sure it was her. I tried to make my way over to her, but the crowd was huge and there were people around her. Finally I came up behind her and called her name. She didn't respond of course, so I put my hand on her shoulder and when she turned around, I knew right away it wasn't Francine, but the similarities from a distance were astounding. Of course I apologized and said that she had reminded me of someone I had known once. She laughed and said an old lover no doubt. And I said yes. Well, she felt terrible for having made the joke and asked if I would sit with her."

"How did you end up in her bed the next day?" Efraim asked.

"You know about that?" Stone gave a harsh laugh and continued. "We introduced ourselves, she never mentioned who her husband was, just that they had grown apart and that leaving him would be difficult. I found myself telling her about Francine and what an ass I had been, both times I walked out on her. She told me I should rush right back to Francine and beg her forgiveness and prove to her that I should be taken back. But, that's not me, my pride had been wounded. Louise invited me to brunch at the hotel the next morning. I accepted. The next thing I knew, we were in bed and started seeing each other. I didn't find out who her husband was until several months later."

"And where does Carlson fit into this picture?" Geiger asked, not wanting Stone to begin to feel sorry for himself and try and worm his way out of this mess.

"I'm not sure how he got the pictures of us, but I think with the election coming up, Louise' security has been tighter. I know there's an ex-CIA type on her advance team." They all shook their heads, knowing that was how the game usually was played.

"And now, why are you watching my house?" Efraim's voice was deceptively quiet.

"I had a friend rent this car for me and leave it at the condo lot. Carlson watches me like a hawk lest I get cold feet. He's not balanced well, if you follow me. We've been following you for the past week."

"Yeah, Dave and I picked you up on the beltway on Monday morning. You had a chat with some Maryland troopers for dumping coffee on their cruiser." Efraim said, knowing that Stone would have the proof he needed of being spotted.

"Yeah, that's right."

"And I saw you at the Detention Center. I knew I was being watched so I waited."

Stone laughed. "Leonard said you were good, he wasn't kidding. He doesn't know why we've been assigned to follow you. Said you were a straight up guy."

"You followed us home at lunch on Monday." Efraim said, remembering that he and Francine had nearly made love on their back doorstep. He watched as Stone's face became shuttered.

"Yeah. After that, I knew that Francine was in love with you. She's never been one for public displays."

"That doesn't explain why you've been watching us." Efraim said again, not letting go.

"I had to make sure. Maybe Monday had been a moment of passion, unreal, spur of the moment. Last night, I saw you with her in the window. She trusts you. She loves you. There is no doubt in my mind."

Efraim felt himself tense up and saw Lee get ready to move if he went after Stone. He took a deep breath and sighed, forcing himself to relax. "And why are you here today?"

"I really don't know why. I can't go through with what Carlson wants me to do. I can't hurt Louise anymore than she has already been hurt. Maybe I wanted you to find me here. I was hoping you'd be alone."

"I probably would have killed you had I been alone." Efraim told him bluntly.

"I know that."

The four men in the car grew silent; each lost in their own thoughts about what had been said. None of them saw the back door to Efraim's house open or the two women walk out until the side door of the van opened and Francine and Amanda stood there, shocked expressions on their faces.

"What is going on? Efraim? Jonathan!" Francine grabbed the door frame to hold herself up, Efraim was by her side in an instant, holding her until the shock wore off.

"Lee. What is going on here?" Amanda demanded an explanation from her husband.

"I suggest we take this discussion inside." Dave jumped in as he watched Efraim take Francine back in the house.

Amanda turned on her heel after throwing a look at Lee that promised him an earful when she got him alone. Lee sighed. Geiger hopped out of the drivers seat, walking around to see that Stone came with him. Geiger knew that Efraim would be furious with Stone being in his home, but he'd deal with that when that problem arose.

Jonathan climbed from the van, dusting his jacket and pants off. He found himself spread eagle against the side of the van while Geiger searched him, taking the gun from his waist holster. Dave pocketed the pistol and pushed Stone towards the door. Lee walked in behind them, shaking his head.

"I really should have been a doctor." Lee said to the darkness

"Is Francine alright?" Lee asked Amanda as she came back into the kitchen after taking a glass of water into Francine.

"Yes, just shock at seeing Mr. Stone sitting outside her kitchen door was unnerving, that's all. Efraim said she had been pretty anxious about this dinner tonight, wanting it to be perfect for their first dinner party together. I'd say that this little escapade of yours capped it off nicely."

"Awww Amanda, give me a break. We didn't go looking for this." Lee looked to Dave for back up.

Geiger held his hands up, refusing to get into this argument with Lee and Amanda.

"Efraim said that he had spotted the car last night, and this afternoon. And that he brought it to your attention and the three of you decided to 'check it out.' He's getting an earful from Francine right now and the two of you," she pointed at Lee and Dave, "are going to get an earful from me! This always happens! You can't enjoy an evening out. You are always on the look out for trouble"

"It seems to find us, Amanda. Stone was the one sitting across from their house, not me, not Dave."

"Francine will take care of Jonathan Stone when she is done with her husband." She said, her eyes narrowing on Jonathan Stone.

"I'll take care of him now. What are you doing Jonathan? Why did you come back?" Francine said from the entrance to the kitchen, Efraim right behind her.

"I had to make sure you were alright, that you hadn't settled." Jonathan looked at her closely for the first time in years.

"You gave up any right for assurances on my behalf five, no almost six years ago." She shot back, her arms folded across her chest. Efraim put a hand on her shoulder and she reached up and took it in hers.

Jonathan watched the touch between Francine and Efraim, his expression showing that he knew Francine was right. But then, he had never seen clearly when it came to her.

"I admit I was wrong."

"Yes. You were wrong. You are wrong. You have no right to meddle in my life. And when this all started with Carlson, you should have called an attorney. But no, you had to try and fix things yourself. This happened the last time as well." Her anger was evident in her voice, in each clipped enunciation of every word.

"I'm sorry Francie, I'm so sorry." Stone told her, hanging his head.

"Do not call me that. You have no right to call me that! I am married to a man whom I love with every ounce of life I have in me. I don't want you in my life. I didn't want you in my life the last time. Why are you doing this?"

Efraim wrapped his arms around Francine's waist, pulling her back against him. "Hon, don't upset yourself. We're in this together, remember?" He whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek. Francine nodded and relaxed against her husband's chest, letting him support her. She watched Stone and saw the dawning of acceptance in his eyes that she was no longer a part of his life, that she had moved on.

Amanda watched as well, knowing it was time to get to the matter at hand. "We have a good idea of what Carlson is trying to do and why. But we don't know details. Can you give us his plan for this operation? This can't just be him, this is too big."

"He has so much information on different senators and congressmen. He boasts that he's been building this for years, information here, pictures there, confessions in writing. I think he's in this alone, there may be one or two agents that he depends on, but overall, this is his show. He's going to take this to Capital Hill, he said it will make any battle look like children playing with caps."

"We need to talk to Smyth and get Billy up to speed." Lee said, his mind trying to work an angle on what he had heard.

"Are you being followed?" Efraim asked.

"I was, but that's why I got the van, it looks like I'm still in the condo."

"Were you followed here?" Efraim asked him, not liking the possibility.

"No, I was careful, I went through a drive through for dinner, took a ride out the beltway, I circled back through the suburbs, through all of the Saturday shopping traffic, I didn't see anything."

Efraim nodded, he hadn't noticed anyone either, but it never hurt to be sure. "Well Lee, I suggest you drive the van with Stone to the Agency. I'll bring Francine in. Amanda can drive herself, and Geiger can watch our six. I'll make the calls to Billy and Smyth." Efraim headed upstairs to make the calls from his study.

Lee sighed and walked out of the kitchen to the front door. "I'm going to warm the car." He watched Amanda nod, and he touched Francine on the shoulder as he walked past her. Francine gave a slight smile and went back to watching Jonathan Stone. Lee caught Geiger's eye, the silent order to stay and keep an eye on Stone until Lee came back to take him.

"Jonathan, didn't you learn anything the last time? Why are you here, besides being snared by Carlson. He didn't send you to watch us."

"I had to see for myself that you were happy."

"I told you that you gave up that right six years ago. I was clear then that there was no place for you in my life. Didn't you believe me then?"

"Are you telling me that you've changed so much that you could marry a man like Efraim Beaman?" Stone sneered, his face twisted in anger.

Geiger changed his stance waiting for the explosion of her legendary temper to come from Francine. But he had the shock of his life as he watched Francine throw back her head and laugh.

"Oh Jonathan! A man like Efraim? I won't even dignify your comment with my reasons for marrying a good, decent, kind, loving, intelligent, sexy and giving man. You wouldn't recognize the qualities if they bit you on your backside! I'm thankful everyday that I woke up and took a good, hard look at myself and changed what I thought was important to what really mattered in life. I'm happy with my life, happier than I have a right to be. I didn't settle for Efraim Beaman, he settled for me." She turned to leave the kitchen and ran into Efraim and Lee. Efraim opened his arms and she stepped into them, laying her head on his chest and closing her eyes, letting him comfort her.

She heard Lee take Jonathan Stone out the kitchen door, but she held tightly to Efraim, almost afraid to let go of him. She squeezed her eyes, forcing back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Hey, don't cry Francine. It was a hell of a dinner party!" Efraim told her, trying to make her laugh.

"Oh B. Only you would say so!" She hugged him tightly, afraid to let go.

"I'm an optimist! Let's go take care of this."

"B, he said he had been watching us."

"I know. I'm sorry Francine."

"I'm not. I'm glad he saw us together. I hope he got an eyeful of what it means for a man and a woman to truly be in love with one another."

Efraim chuckled. Just when he thought he knew the right thing to say to his wife, she surprised him with something like this. "Hon, just so you know; I didn't 'settle' for you. There has only been one woman in my life whom I have loved the way I love you, and she's right here in my arms. I've never wanted anyone else, only you. Just so you know."

She nodded, the tears that had threatened now spilling down her face. She wiped them away and reached up to kiss her husband. "Let's go.

Efraim nodded, glancing over at Dave who was leaning up against the sink. Efraim got their coats, helping Francine on with hers. Efraim let Dave out the front door, setting the alarm on the panel and taking Francine's hand, they walked out into the night. Stray snowflakes were falling from the blackened sky as Efraim opened the passenger door to the Explorer. Giving Francine a hand up, he closed the door and climbed in the drivers seat.

They drove in silence to the Agency, Efraim watching Geiger's headlights in the rear view mirror the entire way. Parking, they took the elevator to the Operations level and walked into the bullpen.

Billy's light was on and they could hear the unmistakable bellow of Billy Melrose as he yelled at someone. The door to his office flew open, and Billy stood there, angry and looking for new targets. "Where have the three of you been? I've been here for 20 minutes. Get in here and tell me what you have been doing behind my back!"

Efraim and Dave sighed, Francine tossed her head, not liking the tone of Billy's voice and she was going to tell him that as soon as she got the chance.

Walking into the office, Francine looked around seeing Lee and Amanda, but not Dr. Smyth and Jonathan. "Where is Jonathan?"

"Dr. Smyth is talking with him. Sit down Francine." Billy's shout bounced off of his office walls. He watched as his agents took a seat. "Now. Will someone tell me how a Saturday night at the Beaman's turned into a wrestling match?"

"It wasn't exactly a wrestling match, sir." Amanda said, trying to sooth Billy's temper.

"Amanda, Jonathan Stone looks like he was pummeled and pounced on. Efraim is showing some dust as is Lee and Geiger. Who exactly jumped whom?"

"The car had been parked across from my house all day. I thought I remembered seeing it there last night, it had been warming it's engine and I thought it was strange at that time of night. It was there this afternoon, and still tonight when Lee and Amanda came over. Lee and I saw someone sitting in the drivers seat. We had dinner, talked, my sister and her husband left and the car was still there, the engine hot. So we decided to check it out."

"All three of you?"

"Well, Lee and Dave wanted to help."

"I'll just bet they did. Continue."

Efraim sighed. "Lee and I came up in the shadows on the side, Dave approached the driver, I popped the locks and we jumped in. Dave shoved the driver, Lee tossed him back to me and I pinned him. That's when we saw it was Stone."

"Did it ever occur to any of the three of you to call the police?" The veins in Billy's neck were standing out as he tried to rein in his temper.

"Well, no." Efraim said, surprised he hadn't thought about it.

They watched as Billy opened his bottom drawer and pulled out his bottle of antacid. Tossing the lid on his desk, he poured an healthy amount into his coffee cup, sat down and drank it. He watched the faces of his people, grinning behind his cup at the sour looks they each sported. Amanda even shivered, Francine just closed her eyes. "Who do the three of you think you are? The Three Musketeers? Out doing daring do-right deeds for the good of the neighborhood? What's the matter with you? Scarecrow? Beaman? Geiger?" Billy shook his head, he knew that Stetson could be a loose cannon when twisted, but Beaman and Geiger where usually cool headed. He took that back, usually Geiger was cool headed, Beaman had been paired too often with Stetson in the field and now had the tendency to fly by the seat of his pants. His problem was that these were the best agents he had sitting in his office and he couldn't take any of them out of the field.

"Sir? Shouldn't someone be with Dr. Smyth and Jonathan Stone? I don't think it's a good idea to let the two of them alone." Amanda said, worried that Dr. Smyth would turn whatever Stone said against them. She had a healthy distrust of Dr. Smyth and wouldn't put anything past him.

"Amanda, he's in the interrogation room. Smyth called in Phaff, and they're giving him a go through. Don't worry." As Amanda started to interrupt, Billy raised his hand. "Now Amanda, I said not to worry. It will be alright. What do we know?"

Efraim looked at Lee and nodded for Lee to fill Billy in. Efraim felt the adrenaline drain from his system, leaving him wiped out. He rubbed his hands on his forehead in an effort to ease the headache he felt coming on. He smiled when Francine reached out and brushed the hair from his temples with her fingertips.

Thinking to himself, he remembered that this had all started when Lee had gotten word that the CIA wanted to talk to Quigley. "We're going in the wrong direction."

"What? Beaman, what the hell are you talking about?" Billy was frustrated as he tried to understand the direction of the conversation.

"Quigley. Where does Quigley fit into all of this? He's part of this puzzle."

"How so?" Lee asked.

"The tails started the day I came back to work. You had that tip from Justice that the CIA, and let's assume it was Carlson, wanted access to Quigley. My visits to Quigley have been monitored. I'm telling you, he's part of this puzzle, or rather, his research for the Dark Horse. I think we should get Quigley moved someplace safe, or add some guards to his watch. I have a bad feeling about this."

"He has a point Billy," Lee added. "Carlson is not above twisting anything to his advantage. Beaman, did you have any luck with that last clue Quigley gave you yesterday?"

Efraim hung his head. "No, all this came down with Stone yesterday, and I didn't get to it. I'm sorry. But I know that it's gonna take me some time to work it out. He just told me I would find what I was looking for in the Chopin. It's a big work and I'm going to need time to look through the entire score and make notations."

"How long?" Billy took another swig from his cup.

"Billy? Didn't you hear Efraim say it was a large score? It's going to take him several days to mark the dynamics alone!" Francine's voice rose as she became annoyed.

"It's a good thing you play the piano then, isn't it Francine. Help him with it. And get right on it. First thing tomorrow, I want the two of you in this office. Scarecrow, I want you shaking everyone you know to find anything on Carlson. Dave, you're going to babysit Stone."

"Oh great! Thanks! Isn't this where in the movies the guy who is watching the witness gets killed?"

"That's only if you're listed as agent #1 or #2. You have a name." Efraim told him.

"Thanks Beaman. I feel much better. Where do you suggest I 'babysit' Mr. Stone? If anything out of the normal appears to be happening, Carlson will quit and run and we'll have lost everything."

"He's right Billy. We've come too far and know too much to let that happen," Lee didn't want to lose the advantage he believed he had.

The door to Billy's office swung open and Dr. Smyth walked in behind Jonathan Stone. "A party and I wasn't invited. What's the scoop, Melrose? Shake anything loose from your kiddies? Mr. Stone, have a seat, but away from your ex-love, for I fear the Boy Scout is anything but when it comes to his wife."

Efraim's jaw clenched and he saw Francine roll her eyes. He bit the sides of his cheek to keep from smiling at the face she had made, but ending up by ducking his head instead.

"Care to share the funny with us, Beaman? Either of you?" Dr. Smyth sat on the edge of Billy's desk, picked up the coffee cup and sniffed. With a disdainful look at Billy, he put the cup down and gave the eye to Francine and Efraim.

"No." Both Efraim and Francine answered at the same time, trying to share a covert smile with one another.

With a slight roll of his own eyes, Dr. Smyth continued. "Mr. Stone has graciously consented to aid us in our search for information about Carlson."

"That could be dangerous, Dr. Smyth. Jonathan is not an agent." Francine interrupted, worried that Jonathan would put his foot in it.

"Dear Mrs. Beaman. The Agency is not asking Mr. Stone to be an operative, we are asking him to relay information. Period. A conduit, nothing more." Smyth informed her with a twirl of his cigarette holder.

"And how are we to retrieve this information since any contact with us would be suspect." Efraim asked, wanting to push Francine's point.

"I'm waiting for your recommendation, Commander."

"Why do we need him? He just says he can't get close to Francine. It's not like that would be a deception on his part. I don't see what information he could give to us that would be useful."

Dr. Smyth's eyes narrowed as he watched Efraim for a moment before standing up. He walked to the Billy's door, opened it and motioned for the guard. "Take Mr. Stone to the commissary and buy him an ice cream cone while I chit chat with the children." Smyth raised his eyebrow at Stone, who sighed, stood up and walked from the room. He paused, then walked with the guards without looking back.

The door closed with a slam as Dr. Smyth turned back to the assembly of agents in Billy's office. "As hard as this may be for you to accept, Stone is a direct line into Carlson's office and his inner circle. Carlson has him tailing you with agents who are out of the loop, but Stone said he has seen others give reports on haunts and habits. So they are digging deep into your histories, Commander. We need to know what they come up with."

"They aren't going to come up with anything that we haven't gone over before."

"That doesn't stop them from inventing something, does it Commander Goody Two Shoes?"

Efraim shut his eyes and sighed. "No. It doesn't. What do you know?"

"Top points, Boy Scout. They are beginning a work over you and your wife's reputation. You will be seen in places you have no business being, I'm sure doing things you have no business doing. For that, we need to be tipped off.

"My father?"

"It is rather hard to pin the Admiral down, but we need to give him a watch dog."

Efraim laughed. "Right. That won't happen. My father can be irritatingly stubborn when he chooses to be."

A small smile creased Francine's face as she schooled her features to remain impassive at her husband's assessment of his father. The apple didn't far too far from the tree! She shook her head in answer to the questioning look Efraim gave her.

"Why does any of this involve Stone?" Efraim still wasn't convinced that they needed Stone for anything.

"We need to know when Carlson is making his move Beaman, and for that, we need information. Mr. Stone will provide us with this information."

"Why? Why would he help us?" Lee wasn't convinced that having Stone involved was a good idea.

Smyth gave a long look at Francine, causing her to feel the fine hairs on the back of her neck to stand up. Efraim put his hand on her shoulder, a sign of unspoken support.

"Let's call it a belated wedding gift, Scarecrow. Regrets, a purging of guilt for past misdeeds..."

"A chance to get close to my wife," Efraim interrupted Smyth's litany.

"Then it will be up to you to see that doesn't happen, Commander. Oddly enough, the two of you seem well suited to one another. I don't believe Stone is going to make a difference in your relationship. But we can use him to get the information we need to stop Carlson once and for all. It is an opportunity that I will not pass upon. You have until 9 tomorrow morning to come up with a method of information sharing. Understand kiddies?"

The agents assembled before him nodded their answers. Smyth let his pale eyes settle on Francine, his teeth clenching the empty cigarette holder. "I don't want to lose our advantage here, Beaman. I don't like it when old friends are threatened, and I don't like it when I'm threatened. Work it and bring me Carlson's head on a platter." He stood up and walked to Billy's door, stopping to look back at the group. "Next time the three of you decide to jump someone in a van, try not to bruise the suspect. It looks bad." He walked out of Billy's office, letting the door close on it's own.

Francine leaned on Billy's desk, her head resting on her hand. She felt the touch of her husband's hand on her back and she closed her eyes, letting his touch sooth her jangled nerves. "I suggest we all go home and get some rest," she hoped to find support for her suggestion. "Everyone is tired and keyed up, and we're not thinking clearly. Efraim and I will be in tomorrow morning at 9, alright?"

Efraim had stood and put his hand under Francine's elbow as she stood. They left Billy's office without so much as a word to anyone.

The drive home was quiet. Francine sighed as she watched the lights of Georgetown as they passed them. She knew Efraim was watching her, but she didn't know what to say or how to say it. Efraim pulled into the space behind the townhouse and turned off the headlights as he put the car in park.

"Francine?"

"Hmmmm?" She turned and looked at her husband, seeing the concern for her in his eyes. She reached out and touched his hand, smiling as he took it in his and gave a light, reassuring squeeze to her fingers.

"Let's go in the house hon, it's cold out here." Efraim suggested as he raised her hand to his lips, his eyes never leaving hers. She nodded and he winked at her, pulling the keys and hopping out of the car. He opened Francine's door and taking her hand they walked into the warmth of their home.

Francine slipped her coat off of her shoulders and let it drop to the kitchen floor. She smiled as she watched the expression of surprise cross her husbands features, his eyes narrowed, watching her as she slowly walked over to him and put her hands on his chest.

She ran her hands over his chest and the hard flatness of his stomach, letting her hands slip behind him, pulling herself close to him. She sighed as she felt his hands wrap around her waist, holding her tightly against him.

"Francine? You trying' to tell me something?" He smiled as she wiggled against him. Her eyes were closed, her smile soft, her hands caressing his back.

"Do I need to? Tell you that is?" Francine wrapped her leg around Efraim's leg, rubbing it up and down his calf.

"No, I think I'm getting' the message loud and clear." Efraim kissed his wife, wrapping his fingers in her hair and gently pulling her head close to deepen their closeness, his tongue tracing her lips, his teeth gently nibbling on her lower lip.

"B?"

"Mmmmm?"

"Love me." She nipped his lip, sucking on it, causing him to moan and pull her tighter against him.

"I do baby, I do."

"No. Make love to me. Now." She wrapped her arms around his neck, suggestively rubbing herself against him, sighing as his hand caressed her breast.

"I love you Efraim." She gently bit his lip as she drew her nails over his back causing him to groan. "I love it when you make love with me."

"That's how it's supposed to be hon. Now be quiet and let me find new ways to make love to you."


	12. Blitz

Chapter 12

Efraim awoke with a start, his heart pounding. He could hear the soft intake of Francine's breathing, she was sleeping peacefully. Something had woken him up.

He carefully sat up so he wouldn't wake up Francine. He reached over and grabbed his watch, it was 5:10. He looked at the windows, the morning was still dark, no traffic sounds reached him from the street below. He grabbed the sweat pants from the chair and pulled them on. He stood at the door, listening and watching the alarm panel. The lights on the panel suddenly went out.

"Shit!" He ran back over to the bed. "Francine, shhhh. Listen hon, we have a problem. Get some clothes on, grab me some and our guns. Quietly and as fast as you can. Understand?" He was whispering furiously in her ear. He looked at her, her eyes were narrowed as she listened to the sounds of the house. She looked at him and nodded, climbing out of the bed.

Efraim went back to the bedroom door and listened. He pushed the button on the alarm control panel for the back-up power system. It blinked on, showing him movement in the kitchen and dining room. He shook his head. He felt Francine's hand on his back, he looked at her and saw she had his racquetball bag with clothes stuffed in it. She handed him his SIG and nodded to him.

He pointed to the stairs leading to the third floor and Francine nodded at him, slipping past him and quickly running up the steps. Efraim smiled in spite of the situation; Francine had thrown on one of his academy sweatshirts and as she ran barefoot up the steps, he could see glimpses of her lovely backside when the shirt bounced.

Backing to the steps, he made his way up to the third floor. Francine was pulling a pair of jeans on and she tossed clothes to him. They quickly dressed, tying on tennis shoes and throwing on heavy jackets. Efraim watched the control panel as it showed the movement of three people downstairs. Showing three fingers to Francine, he pointed to the deck. He closed the door and turned the lock, moving to his computer and sending files to the Agency computer for safe keeping. He stuffed several discs and floppy's in the gym bag along with his laptop and followed Francine out on the deck.

Looking over the railing, Francine pointed to a car in front of their kitchen door. She turned to Efraim and shrugged, not knowing where to go. Efraim pointed to the opposite corner of the deck, pushing Francine along. He pointed to the small, iron ladder on the side of the gable wall that led to the roof and chimney. Francine backed up, her eyes wide as she looked at the tiny ladder.

"What's the matter? Go up the ladder!" Efraim whispered harshly as he pushed her toward the railing.

"I'd rather get blood on my walls and carpeting then climb that ladder Efraim!" she hissed back at him.

They heard pounding on the door that led to the study and deck. Francine threw her leg over the railing, steadied by her husband and climbed the ladder to the roof. Efraim followed her, taking the lead when he made it to the roof, showing her safe footing across the joined roofs of the old town homes. Coming to the end of the roof, Efraim pulled his cell phone from his jacket pocket and called Geiger.

"Dave, Beaman. We have . . . . What? Is he hit? . . . When? . . . Are you alright? . . . We're fine, we got out and are on the roof." Efraim looked at Francine who was shivering in the early morning wind. "Yeah, thanks. I'll look for them." He hung up the phone and took Francine in his arms. "It looks like it was a coordinated hit. They busted in on Geiger over at Stone's and. . . damn! Lee and Amanda. My Dad!" He pulled the phone out and tried to dial his parent's phone number. Francine took the phone and pushed the speed dial, leaning into Efraim to give him her support.

"No answer. Dammit!" Efraim put both of his arms around Francine and held her tightly.

"Efraim, try your Dad's cell phone. They're fine, I know they are."

Efraim pushed the speed dial for his Dad's cell phone. It rang. "Dad? Thank God! Are you alright? Is Mom with you? Where are you? . . . What hospital? . . . Is Alice okay? . . . Good, look Dad, don't go home this morning. . . no, Dad, please listen to me. Don't go home until you hear from me, okay? Please, stay with Lucy and Russ at the hospital for now. . . Dad. . ."

Francine took the cell phone away from her husband. "Dad. Look, there's trouble and we're afraid it may involve you somehow. . . .He didn't want to upset you, Dad. Please do as John asked, please? For me?. . . Thank you. We'll be in touch soon. Bye."

Kissing his wife's forehead, he was thankful once again for the woman he had married. "Thanks hon." She nodded. They heard the sound of loud voices coming from their deck, and they flattened themselves into the gable corner they had been leaning on. The car that had been parked behind their house started pulled out, heading away from them. Francine sighed as Efraim loosened his hold on her.

"Francine, I want you to get to the Agency as soon as we get down from this roof. Do you understand me? Drive through the damn Georgetown entrance if you have to, but do not stop for anyone or anything. I'm checking out the house." Efraim climbed back over the gable stop and headed to their deck. As he grabbed the ladder, he watched as Francine waited for him to make the jump to the deck. He put out his hand and hauled her over the railing as soon as she was close to him. He took her in his arms and kissed her hard. "I love you. Now get down the bricks, take the Explorer and go." He showed her the bricks and she nodded to him. He waited for her to climb over the railing and climb down. "Francine, I need you to go."

"No."

"Francine. . . ." His hands were on her hips, he didn't have time to argue with her.

She pushed him toward the French doors that led into his study. She had pulled her gun and motioned for him to take the lead. Efraim sighed and nodded, silently swearing about his stubborn wife.

His computer had been smashed and what files he had left were missing. He swore and pointed for Francine to get behind the door. Carefully opening the door he went into the hall and listened. He put his hand back and motioned for Francine. She silently moved into the hallway behind him.

They systematically checked each room of each floor. Francine swore when she saw her crystal vases that had held the tulips Efraim had given her shattered. Other than the vases and the computer and the third floor study door, there was no damage in the house.

"Now explain to me what's happened?" Francine demanded, her hands on her hips. "What happened to Dave?"

Efraim shook his head as he looked at the shards of glass on the kitchen floor. He knelt down and picked up the tulips, carefully pulling the stems away from the sharp edges. "Dave said they were hit about the same time. Stone was hit in the leg, he'll live. Dave has an ambulance on the way. He said he killed one of the intruders, and hit another and has him in custody. The other one got away." He stood up and handed the tulips to Francine. She took them and found another vase and placed them in water.

"Amanda and Lee?" Francine stared out the window over the sink.

"I don't know hon."

They both jumped at the pounding on the front door. Efraim gave Francine the eye to which she just rolled her own. Walking to the front door, Efraim looked out the security hole. "Lee and Amanda," he told her over his shoulder. He opened the door and let them in.

"We had early morning guests this morning. I was up, saw them and was able to get rid of them before they made it to the house," Lee told them as he walked in. Amanda immediately hugged Francine, taking in the broken vases on the floor in the entry and on the hearth.

"Ours made it in. We got out through the deck." He filled them in on what he knew. "What the hell is happening?" he wanted to know, watching the faces of his wife and friends.

"I don't know, but I'm going to go get showered and change into some decent clothes. I think it's going to be a long day. B? I suggest you do the same thing. Lee and Amanda will be fine here." Francine walked over to her husband and waited.

Efraim nodded and put his hand out to Francine and led her upstairs to shower and change.

"I'll make some coffee for everyone, alright?" Amanda offered, pulling out the coffee pot, happy to have something to occupy her.

Lee sat down and pulled his cell phone from his pocket. He had gotten agents to his own home to sit with Dotty and the kids, and he wanted someone over here as soon as possible. He watched as Amanda pulled half and half out of the fridge and set up cups for coffee for everyone. He knew that the activity helped with her nerves. He understood the need to be active when something happened. He flipped his phone and made his calls.

Efraim was pulling on his uniform jacket when Francine came out of the bathroom pulling her hair into a twist. He smiled at her, stood and opened his arms for her. She wrapped her arms around him and inside his jacket, hugging him tightly. "You okay Francine?"

"I'm always okay when I'm with you, B. You know that." She sighed against his chest, loving the feel of his arms around her, the steady beat of his heart. She meant what she had said, she was always fine with him. "I feel safe with you."

He laughed and kissed her. "Thank God for that. Let's go find out what the hell is going on. I think I have an idea what's happening, and it's not gonna be good if I'm right."

The smell of freshly brewed coffee was heavy in the air as they went downstairs to rejoin Lee and Amanda. Francine saw that Amanda had cleaned up the broken vases and she sighed. She had to admit that she was almost as upset about that as the intruders themselves. Joining Amanda and Lee in the kitchen, the tulips had been added to the ones that Efraim had saved and now sat on the kitchen table. Efraim pulled out a chair at the table for Francine and the one next to her for himself. Francine pulled two cups and poured coffee for them, fixing Efraim's the way he liked it and handing it to him.

"I called the Agency, they're sending over some watch dogs to babysit here." Lee said, taking a drink of coffee and a bite of the piece of toast that Amanda had made. "Any ideas?"

Francine looked at Efraim, who nodded his head.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so. I'm thinking that Carlson found out what happened, that we got to the Senator. Possibly Stone. Or both. This was coordinated to take all of us out, the only way to insure his safety would be to pull such a move," his hand slammed down on the table. "Damn! I didn't think of it earlier...Billy!"

Francine jumped, fear evident in her face as she grabbed the phone from the kitchen wall and quickly dialed Billy's home telephone number. Efraim came to stand by her, listening to the ringing of the their bosses telephone. Francine shook her head, no answer.

"Damn it." Efraim took the telephone from Francine and hung it up. Lee pushed back the chair he was sitting in and began to pace the kitchen.

"We need to go to the Agency and get in control from there." Efraim watched as Lee nodded his agreement. Amanda put her coat back on and flicked off the coffee maker. Efraim walked Lee and Amanda to the front door, acknowledging Lee's unspoken warning. Closing the door, he took his and Francine's coats out of the closet and walked back into the kitchen.

Francine was at the kitchen sink, the water running as she held coffee cups under the flowing water. Efraim walked up behind her. "Hon? Are you alright?"

"I don't know. I was nearly killed in my bed this morning, or would have been had my husband not had the ears of a bat! Our friends have been attacked, we don't know if someone tried to hit Dad and Peg. We don't know if Billy is okay. And you know? We didn't even think about what may have happened to Dr. Smyth. This is just bad business, B."

"I know. Let's go take care of it then, okay?" Efraim held open the kitchen door and did a quick look of the area. He nodded to Francine to come out and helped her in the car, climbed in and headed for the Agency. It was 6:10 in the morning, an hour had passed since he had first opened his eyes that morning.

The sun never really made it through the clouds that day.

The elevators opened on the Operations Level. The bullpen was in full swing, which gave both Efraim and Francine hope that Billy was alright. They headed straight for his office and upon hearing his bellow to enter as they knocked, Francine threw herself into Efraim's arms and held him tightly.

"It's okay hon, he's here and fine."

Her eyes were clouded with worry, but her smile stopped his heart for a moment. "I was so worried." She pushed open the door to Billy's office and went straight to his desk. "And where were you Billy, when I was calling your home at 5:30 in the morning? Are you alright? Don't you know that some people might be concerned about you? You have some nerve not calling and letting me know that you were alright. I have . . ."

"Are you through, Desmond?" Her boss yelled back at her.

"Beaman." She retorted, her arms folded across her chest, her eyes narrowed on Billy.

"Beaman. Sit down."

Efraim sat on the couch, noticing Lee and Amanda for the first time. Lee rolled his eyes, they had all seen these blow ups between Billy and Francine before and knew it was how they expressed their concern for one another.

"Your telephone was not working, Francine." Billy voice was approaching normal levels. He knew that Francine was worried about him, and he played along with her, knowing this was how she handled stress. "Beaman's cell phone was busy. Lee's cell phone was busy. When I was able to get through to your home, you had left and when Lee got here, he told me you were on your way. Now you can see for yourself that I am fine. And I can see that you are fine. Let's sit down and try to figure out what happened this morning."

Francine nodded, feeling better after her flare up with Billy. She sat down in the chair next to his desk, pulling files off of his desk and reading them. "What about Dr. Smyth?"

"What about me, Mrs. Wedded Bliss?" Austin Smyth walked into Billy's office, looking less than his usual spit and polished 5th Avenue self. Dressed in jeans and a pullover sweater, his cigarette holder missing, Dr. Smyth seated himself on the corner of Billy's desk and let his pale eyes settle on everyone in the room. "I had an early morning visit, and I'm assuming that each of you had as well. I so dislike being dragged from my slumber before I'm ready. Now, what do we know?"

"Not much. Each of us, including Geiger were attacked this morning. Geiger got one, wounded another and Stone was hit in the leg. He's with the one that he wounded trying to get information, but he said he was sending over their fingerprints, they didn't have ID." Billy told them.

"It has to be Carlson." Efraim said. "Why else would all of us be hit at once? Has anyone tried the Senator?" Francine got up and went to her office to make the call to the Senator's home. "My Dad was at the hospital, my niece was having problems, we need to send a team out there." Amanda got up and went to take care of that.

"I agree Boy Scout. Why?" Smyth said, picking up one of Billy's donuts and taking a bite of it.

"It has to be the Senator, he's the weak link."

Smyth laughed. "I'm glad I've kept you around Beaman, you certainly do entertain. Yes, the Senator is the weak link, I concur that when we get to the bottom of this we'll find that the Senator pulled the rug out from underneath us. We can assume that Carlson has run, I want you on it, find out where he's going."

Efraim got up and was leaving the office when Smyth stopped him. "Glad to hear the Admiral is fine, Beaman. Your father is a good man."

"Thank you, Sir." Efraim nodded and went to his office. Francine had opened the door between their offices and he could see her on the phone. He sat at his own desk, opening the buttons on his jacket. He reached for his computer keyboard, accessing CIA files on Carlson.

It looked like Carlson had done a wipe of his data base and Efraim smiled. He loved a challenge and got to work rebuilding the files that Carlson thought he had wiped cleaned. Within twenty minutes, Efraim had rebuilt the entire data of Carlson's CIA computer. He started a search for travel information and wasn't surprised when he saw several returns for foreign destinations.

He accessed Carlson's bank accounts and his credit cards, all showing nothing. He sat back in his chair, feet up on the desk and thought about it for a few minutes. Pulling his feet off the desk, he went back to the computer and looked at Carlson's files from the CIA again.

Nothing.

He hacked back into the CIA computers and started tracing the pathways that Carlson may have used. He found several low level clearance systems accessed by Carlson and went to check out the information. He chuckled when he saw how Carlson had tried to hide his tracks, shaking his head at the extent Carlson had gone to hide his tracks.

"Amateur," Efraim finally saw what he was looking for. He printed the information he wanted and went on the Internet to check flights that had been listed. He found Carlson's name on a flight to Istanbul, printed the manifesto and went to Francine's office.

"I have him, hon!" He stopped when he saw the look on his wife's face. "Francine. Honey, what is it?" He kneeled by her chair and reached for her hands.

"Efraim, the senator's wife committed suicide."

Wrapping his arms around his wife, he carefully stood up and leaned against the desk, holding her tightly to him.

"Oh B, it's such a waste. We think it's all a game and then this happens. What's wrong with us?"

"Hon, we don't treat anyone like they're a pawn in a game. We treated the Senator with the utmost respect and gained his permission to engage in a manner that would bring Carlson down. I don't know what happened to cause this, but it's not because we treated anything lightly. I have my suspicions that Lang thought he could run his own operation."

Francine nodded, she had gotten that much from the Senator's aide.

"That explains why all of this has happened. Carlson lost his edge." He kissed her hair, knowing that they had to continue with their operations to bring Carlson in. "Carlson will be held responsible. We have to track him down."

"Do you know where he is?" Francine stepped back, anger evident in the set of her jaw and mouth. Efraim knew that look and he had not one ounce of pity for Carlson when they found him. He just hoped Francine didn't get to him first.

"Yeah, he's going to Istanbul."

Nodding her head, she walked to the door of her office. " Iyi ahlakly, ile sevibmek Istanbul."

'Hakikaten, ben o kadar." He told her as she walked out.

Lee let Francine pass him as he came in the office, a concerned look on his face. "What did she say to you?"

"She loves Istanbul. I told her as do I."

"We going to Istanbul?"

"Seems that way. Have a seat, I have bad news. The Senator's wife committed suicide."

"Damn. That's why Francine looked upset."

"Yeah. She said the Senator's aide told her the Senator tried to run his own end game on Carlson. I can only imagine what happened to cause this."

"Damn."

Efraim nodded at Lee's comment. "My sentiments exactly."

"Tell me about Istanbul."

"Carlson tried to hide his trail, but I reconstituted his data base and traced some pathways he used to secure an airline ticket out of the country. His flight left at 5:45 last night. Next flight out isn't until this evening, if we want to take the same itinerary he did."

"What's the earliest flight out of Dulles?"

"Today at 12:45."

Nodding at the information, Lee headed out of Francine's office. "Get packed Beaman. You're going to Istanbul." Lee tossed over his shoulder as he headed back to Billy's office.

Efraim sat down in his wife's chair and stared after Lee. "Damn."


	13. Offense On The Field

Chapter 13

Geiger watched Francine and Efraim as the three of them sat in the back of the Agency limo that was taking them to Dulles for their flight to Istanbul Turkey. The three of them had hurriedly packed, gotten what information they could from Efraim's foray into CIA files and managed to get their tickets from Amanda as the limo was pulling into the Agency garage. Geiger watched as the couple read the files they had brought with them, handing them to him as he finished. They were speaking Turkish, trying to get themselves ready, Francine correcting her husbands pronunciation of several words. Dave could speak the language as he had spent several years stationed in Ankara, the capital of Turkey, and was as fluent as the two agents seated across from him. He knew Beaman spoke most of the European, Eastern and Eastern European languages but Francine blew him away with the ease in which she switched from language to language, even fluent in many regional dialects.

"Dave, I went into the information that Francine had been putting together on Carlson earlier in the week. He spent a lot of time in Istanbul, these are some of the places we have information on. Are you familiar with any of them?" Efraim handed a file folder with photographs and descriptions inside.

"Yeah, some of these. Don't forget that Istanbul is spy heaven, he's going to know the ins and outs of this place. It's going to be hard for us to track him down, we don't have his experience in this arena."

Efraim nodded in agreement. "Any suggestions?"

"We'll have to rely on our station people for support. Any chance these guys are working for Quigley or Carlson?"

Efraim laughed at Dave's remark, remembering their trip to Bucharest. "You never know. Jeeze, I hope not."

"Dave's right, B, it's gonna be hard to track him down. We really need an agent familiar with the landscape. I haven't been to Istanbul in years. You were there several times, but for short junkets only. Dave, you have the most experience in the area. Will we run into interference from the locals?" Francine pulled out the files on the Istanbul office, setting things in order.

Efraim watched his wife, knowing she had her emotions held in tight check. She had since she had learned of Mrs. Lang's death. He let her deal with it in her manner, and would step in if she took it too far. He didn't want to her to close herself back up behind a brittle that wall that had taken him years to breach.

"Francine, as I said, Istanbul is spy central. Everyone is working for somebody else. If we can stay above the fray, we may be able to see who all the players are and work it from that angle. We're going to have to rely on the local office for help."

Francine pulled out another file that contained the names, photo's and histories of the agents assigned to the Agency's Istanbul and Ankara offices. She handed them to Efraim, he nodded, knowing a couple of the agents and then passed them onto Dave.

"I think we can get some help from most of these people. I don't trust her though, Maria Steele."

"Why?" Francine looked up from the file she was reading, curious at of the tone of Dave's voice.

"I almost married her."

At his answer, Efraim and Francine each looked at the other, their eyes wide.

"Okay. We keep her out of the loop then. Anything else?" Francine asked, wanting to move the conversation on.

"The US base has excellent intelligence capabilities. I know the captain in charge. We can stop in there and get some information and help if needed."

"Good to know." Efraim knew that military contacts often came in handy in this business. The limo pulled to the curb of the airline at Dulles. They climbed out and the driver pulled their luggage, setting it on the curb. He nodded to the agents and got back in the vehicle and left the three of them standing in front of the check in desk.

Checking in curbside, they were told that they would need to check in at the counter inside, that there had been a change in their flight status. Francine sighed. Dave swore and Efraim adjusted his SIG, he was getting a bad feeling about all of this.

Wheeling in their luggage, they got in line for counter assistance. An airline employee approached them and asked them to follow him. They dropped into standard form, Dave bringing up the rear, Efraim in front on point and Francine taking his left. They were escorted into an office behind the counter. The three of them stopped short when they saw who was waiting for them in the office.

"Hello kiddies. Close your mouths, it's an unattractive look on the three of you. I've changed your flight status, I don't fly coach and I need you to brief me on the flight over. So, it looks like we'll be working this one together. A chance for me to see the Beaman's in action for myself."

Austin Smyth enjoyed the looks of shock on his agents faces. Francine's look was one of pure shock, Geiger was amused and Beaman's face was shuttered. The Beaman's intrigued him as had Amanda and Lee Stetson, but these two were more interesting than the settled Stetson's were these days, these two were quite the characters. It would be interesting to watch them in the field together. He knew Geiger was a steady agent, dependable and capable, Francine was an excellent agent , but Beaman in the field was unknown to Smyth.

He knew the kind of work Beaman was capable of doing. He had always looked for his work in reports, knowing that it would be complete and every base covered, thinking outside of the box and always on target. He had been stung by Beaman as well; shut down during the Stemwinder fiasco when Beaman refused to decode the location of Lee Stetson's meet with Rostov. While he had been angry with Beaman, a small portion of Smyth had admired the young agents' dedication to a fellow agent and the stand he took. He was looking forward to this outing. Not only did he believe they would take out Carlson once and for all, he'd get an up close and personal viewing of his agents in the field.

"Dr. Smyth. Sir, you haven't been active in the field for quite a few . . . several . . . a couple of years. Do you think it's wise for you to come into the field now when you are a target?" Francine voiced what they all were thinking, braving one of Smyth's legendary verbal attack.

"Ah, Mrs. Beaman, studying the art of diplomacy at your husband's knee, are we? I ran the Istanbul office for years my dear and, shall we say, I know where the bodies are buried. If Carlson is running in Istanbul, or Turkey for that matter, I am the one you need to track him down."

"Don't get in our way Dr. Smyth." Efraim said as he leaned up against the wall next to the door they had entered through. His voice was low, menacing, his stance while looking relaxed, Francine saw her husband was ready to pounce and she had a moments concern that Smyth might be the target.

Dr. Smyth laughed at Efraim's warning. "I won't get in your way, children."

Efraim nodded and stood up straight giving Francine a glance. He opened the door and waited for his wife to leave then shut the door between them. "Don't play any of your games during this operation, Dr. Smyth. No turning the tables on us in the field. If you do, you won't have to worry about Carlson." He opened the door and walked out of the room nearly running into his wife who gave him a dirty look and silently demanded an explanation.

"I just had a final word, that's all Francine."

"Uh huh." Francine replied, knowing her husband all too well.

"I told him no games or Carlson would be the last and least of his worries."

Francine gave a low laugh. "Oh B, you don't threaten Dr. Smyth and get away with it."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Finally boarded on the plane, Efraim and Francine settled in their seats and pulled their files out and began to study them again, trying to familiarize themselves with the layout of Istanbul. The plane taxied and was airborne, and Smyth turned to the two agents beside him and asked for their research.

Francine handed over files that both she and Efraim had gone over. They began speaking in Turkish, encouraging Geiger to practice as well. Francine leaned over to Dr. Smyth.

"Turkce konusur musunuz?"

Smyth raised an eyebrow at her. "Evet,"-yes.

Francine raised an eyebrow and smiled at Dr. Smyth. Getting up from her seat, she moved across the aisle and sat down next to Smyth and launched into a conversation in Turkish with him, switching dialects and generally grilling him. Satisfied, and even impressed, she opened the folders of research and briefed him on each.

Efraim leaned across the aisle, joining in and pointing out small tidbits of information that interested him. Both Francine and Dr. Smyth paid attention. Francine trusted her husband's viewpoints on seemingly unimportant information and Smyth knew how important every piece of insight could be in a field operation. Geiger quietly paid attention as he read through the files himself.

Landing in New York at JFK, the group got off the plane and headed through the airport to international departures. Efraim and Geiger were on alert, watching the comings and goings of the crowd, Francine babysat Dr. Smyth.

"Mrs. Beaman, tell me about your husband." Dr. Smyth demanded, his tone indicating that it wasn't casual interest.

"What do you want to know?" Francine countered, casting an annoyed look at Smyth.

Smyth smiled, he knew Francine wasn't fond of him and it would be interesting to see what she told him. "What do you find so fascinating about him."

"Everything." She knew that would give him something to think about.

"Everything. Interesting answer Mrs. Beaman. What is about his character that makes me think Boy Scout is the perfect code name for him?"

Laughing, she nodded her head in agreement. "Yes, his is, and no he isn't. He is an honorable man, Dr. Smyth."

"That does not come as a surprise to me Francine, I consider that the majority of my agents are honorable. And I know that your husband is a very honorable man."

"He's a very deep man, full of layers and dimensions and contradictions. Efraim is not an easy man to get to know, but once you do, he never ceases to surprise you with something new. He's brilliant, he doesn't think in conventional methods which means he picks up what most of us overlook. He's naive, and then he isn't. He's serious, he's fun, he has a marvelous sense of humor. He's educated and he's knowledgeable about the world around him. And he is without a doubt, the kindest, most loyal and generous man I have ever met.. You're asking the wrong person to give you something you can use against him because I will protect him in any way that I have to.

Smyth laughed. "This may come as a surprise to you, but I don't desire to use anything against your husband. Call it curiosity if you will. Your husband only gives you what he wants you to think you know about him. As has been said, I know his father and his father is a good man. I'm curious to know if the son has following in the father's footsteps."

"He has."

"How is he as an agent?" Smyth watched as Francine's face became a blank mask. "You are his partner, Mrs. Beaman. Do you have concerns or doubts about his abilities."

"I have none."

"None?"

"No. Not at all. He likes to be right. He needs more field experience and in my estimation and he'll be as good an agent as the Scarecrow. Different from Scarecrow, but as good. Actually, he is as good as Scarecrow now."

"Does he realize his strengths?"

"Yes he does," Francine laughed, her husband was well aware of his strengths.

"Good. This will be an interesting operation then. I'm looking forward to it." Nodding to Efraim and Geiger as they scanned the crowd. "Are they always this vigilant?"

"If you weren't here, Efraim would be with me and Dave would be across from us, and they'd set up points to observe. They're nervous with you being here."

"Really? How interesting."

"Dr. Smyth, you enjoy having the people around you off balance. It's how you operate."

The crack of laughter from Smyth caused both Efraim and Geiger to stop and stare. Efraim's eyes narrowed, as did his mouth. He didn't like Smyth and he sure as hell didn't trust him much. Dave had his normal amused look plastered on his face.

"You are correct, Francine, that is how I operate. The key to being a successful intelligence operative is to keep your opponents off guard, giving you the ability to run your own game. But surely you know this and you yourself use it, or at least you have in the past to your own advantage. Being married to the Boy Scout has softened you, but I am glad to hear you still have your edge. Have no worries, Mrs. Wedded Bliss, I'm not on a witch hunt with your husband as my target."

"I'm curious, why isn't Lee here?"

"Why has Billy been keeping him in the office?" Smyth countered.

"Too high of a profile."

"Exactamundo! We're going to Istanbul, my dear. Spy . . . ."

"Central, yes, I've heard." Francine finished with a touch of sarcasm.

"Scarecrow doesn't speak the language, and we won't have time to translate for him. He'd be a liability to us, and with Carlson as our target, we can't afford any liabilities."

Francine nodded, she understood what Smyth was saying. They would have to be sharp and ready at all times. Carlson would be expecting them.

"And you Dr. Smyth. Will you be a liability to us?" Efraim asked from behind them where he was seated. Francine jumped at his voice, giving him a quick frown, but Dr. Smyth didn't seem surprised that Efraim was behind him and listening to their conversation.

"I think I may have one or two tricks left up my sleeves that might surprise you, Boy Scout. I won't be a liability to your team."

"Why do you call Efraim 'Boy Scout'? It's not his code name, he doesn't have a field designation." Francine said, wondering why her teasing words for her husband were bandied about by Dr. Smyth.

"Who says he doesn't have a field designation, Mrs. Wedded Bliss?"

"Well, I would know if he did. I would file the designation." Francine was indignant that Smyth could think she would miss something like this.

"My team?" Efraim interrupted. "You said my team. Exactly what are you saying, Dr. Smyth?"

"This is your operation, Boy Scout. You're calling the shots. Scarecrow says you're ready. Your wife has absolute confidence in you. Geiger said he's always wanted to learn to walk on water and Melrose said if you come back as arrogant as Scarecrow, he's taking back his assistant. And I say don't let me get my ass shot off. This game is yours to run, Beaman."

Efraim nodded and looked out the window, no emotion registering on his face. Francine put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it lightly, smiling at the small smile she saw on his lips. He went into his normal 'think' mode, although Francine wondered how he managed without a desk and tottering on two chair legs. His hands were behind his head as he stared out the window onto the runway. Francine convinced Dr. Smyth to join her for a cup of coffee and a short walk, Geiger keeping an eye on the two of them as well as Efraim as he sat and thought about the next stage of the operation. Francine brought Efraim back a cup of coffee, and smiled widely when she heard him whistling.

"What is that noise?" Dr. Smyth asked, looking around the waiting area.

"It's Efraim, Sir. He whistles when he has a plan."

"Really? How interesting. Does he do this often?"

Francine just smiled, shaking her head and shrugging.

Geiger came and sat next to Efraim, a cup of coffee and bag of donuts in his hand. He offered one to Efraim who shook his head at the offer. "What's the plan, Boy Scout?" Dave finally asked, watching Efraim smile.

"We'll fly into Frankfurt and then use some military contacts to take us to Ankara. Carlson has a day on us, and who knows what contacts he's kept in Turkey. We're not going to walk off the plane with neon signs over our heads. So, we'll hop a flight to Ankara, and drive into Istanbul. I want to see the area, get a feel for it and the locals before we take on Carlson. Might jog the old man's memory of history and places."

"I assume you are referring to me as the 'old man', Beaman." Smyth asked.

"Yes I am Dr. Smyth."

"Very arrogant of you."

"So I've been told, Sir." Dr. Smyth laughed and looked at Francine who just shook her head. Efraim took every bit of rope he was given and ran with it. "I want you to start thinking about old cases, haunts, reconstruct old times for us, Dr. Smyth. You've run up against Carlson before, you have to give us the edge when it comes to him. He's sloppy now that he's running, or he wants us to think he is. Keep both in mind and hedge your bets accordingly."

"Yes Sir, Boy Scout Sir." Smyth replied, amused at his directions. But Beaman was right and he'd pay attention to the points that were mentioned.

"Dave? You have contacts in the office. Tell me about Maria Steele."

Geiger gave Efraim a dirty look. "What do you want to know?"

"Why the animosity? You're not telling me that it's as simple as a broken heart."

"You can be a real bastard when you want, can't you Beaman?"

"I don't want anything or anyone coming between us in the field. We're all targets now, and we are all known by sight to Carlson and anyone working with him. We can't afford to have an off moment. Now, tell me about Maria Steele." Efraim was still slumped in the airport seat, sipping from the cup of coffee Francine had brought him. He knew Smyth and Francine were listening, they needed the information as well.

"It is as simple as a broken heart, Beaman. She's a woman with an eye to the prize, she wants to climb to the top. I wasn't the fast track to the top. That's it in a nutshell."

"She burn you?"

"No, not the way you're thinking. She's an excellent agent, but she will grab the limelight."

"Now that's something to remember. Takes chances? Risky maneuvers?" Efraim asked, tucking that bit of information away.

"Yeah, she doesn't think things all the way through." Dave said, shaking his head, remembering the woman he had almost married. He had been lucky to get away with his life.

"Thanks Dave. I'm sorry."

Dave shrugged. "You needed to know, we do need to keep an eye out for her, she's capable of undercutting us to make herself look good."

"Can we expect it because Dr. Smyth is with us?" Francine was looking at all the angles.

"Yeah. She's gonna love you, Dr. Smyth." Dave said.

"I do so love a fan club. I'll know how to handle it, and I suggest you play along kiddies, 'kay?" He watched as his agents nodded.

Their flight was called and they boarded the plane. The plane took off, beverages were served and Efraim got up and went and sat with Dr. Smyth.

"Tell me about you and Carlson." He told Dr. Smyth, watching the amused smile cross Smyth's face. Efraim could see Francine angle herself to hear the conversation and he almost grinned; she hated to miss anything. Dave didn't bother to hide his interest, he leaned across the aisle, chin in his hands.

"We were roommates at Yale. And we were very competitive, grades, sports, women. I'm sure you bright children can work out the fine details without me spelling them out for you. I went to Harvard Law, Carlson to Yale. We met up again at Georgetown, both of us working for doctorates in Foreign Affairs. I succeeded. Carlson was thrown out due to an incident involving a woman . . . the woman I was engaged to marry." Smyth stopped, thinking back to earlier days, to wounds that may never have healed. "She did not survive the incident."

Efraim nodded, not pushing for further details; he could see the reason for the hatred.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Smyth." Francine's voice was soft, low, sincere. Smyth's curt nod acknowledged her words.

"Harry Thornton recruited me not long before my graduation from Georgetown. Carlson was floating around DC with a law degree and the very dark cloud of scandal and unemployment over his head. He went to the CIA, just after the Bay of Pigs incident. Our competitiveness continued with a vengeance, each of us trying to outdo the other's accomplishments, or highlight their failures. Your father got involved in this tale when he was in the South China Sea during Vietnam. You've heard the story, correct?"

"Yeah, Dad was losing pilots due to bad intelligence from the CIA, and it was coming from Carlson. Dad had him removed, and started to get intell from the Agency, you."

"Correct. Carlson was sent to Turkey. I had been station chief in Turkey. Turkey was as it continues to be today, a hot bed of information trading. Spy central, Mrs. Beaman. I could never prove it, but I know that Carlson was trading both sides of the street. Harry helped me to construct a sting operation to bring Carlson down. We closed down his ring, but Carlson got away. His name was tainted, but without concrete proof, he claimed he was the victim of vengeance on my part. It's taken him years to rebuild himself. And that, kiddies, is your bedtime story for tonight."

"He could go to just about anyone for help then?" Francine laid out the whole picture, and it wasn't one she liked.

Efraim answered. "He can try. It works in our favor. The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Carlson has made plenty of enemies on his climb out of the gutter. Someone will turn him."

Smyth nodded his agreement to Efraim's assessment. "Now Beaman, a question for you. Your weak spot. Is it your wife?"

"No, she isn't a liability to anyone, least of all me. Francine is my best asset. My weakness is I like to be right all the time."

"And does it paralyze you, this urge to be right?"

Efraim laughed and stood up, he was tired and needed some sleep. "If it did, you wouldn't have the Dark Horse Laser sitting at the bottom of Vidraru Lake wired with enough C-4 to change the face of Romania." Smyth chuckled and put his seat back to try and sleep.

Efraim gave a nod to Dave who had also kicked back to go to sleep. Francine stood up and let Efraim in their seats. Sitting down, he got comfortable and put his arm out for Francine to sit next to him. She sat beside him, leaning against his side as he pulled the small blankets over them both. Efraim kissed the side of her head and closed his eyes on a sigh.

A soft whisper rose to Efraim's ear. "Goodnight, Boy Scout." He squeezed his wife to let her know he had heard her and smiled.

Boy Scout my ass. . . .

The squeaking of the beverage trolley roused Efraim from sleep. Francine was gone, the blanket she had used was now draped over him. He closed his eyes again and sighed moved his legs, knowing he had to get up and get going. He stood up and stepped into the aisle, stretching his arms and twisting his back. Stepping back into his row, the flight attendant offered him orange juice and coffee, he took one each for both Francine and himself.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Smyth's hand reach up and take the coffee offered to him. Efraim shook his head, seeing Dr. Smyth first thing in the morning was not high on his 'to do' list. Geiger was drinking his coffee and raised a weary eye to Efraim, which he returned.

Francine came back, looking like she had slept eight hours in her own bed. She smiled and gratefully took the orange juice her husband offered her. Efraim kissed her cheek and went to wash up before the plane readied to land.

Disembarking in Frankfurt Germany, the four Americans showed their diplomatic passports and were waived through customs. Efraim headed directly to the airlines Ambassador Club, stopped at the door and raised an eyebrow at Dr. Smyth when he hesitated to pull out his membership card for entry. Giving Efraim a nasty little smile, Smyth gained entrance for them and went to sit by the windows overlooking the runway.

Efraim pulled his laptop from his carry on bag and hooked it up to the teleport provided by the airlines. Using his contacts, he secured a military hop for them into Ankara as well as military transportation to the base for the flight. He thought about canceling the remainder of their flight leg into Istanbul on the airline, but decided to leave it as it was. Why make it easy for Carlson?

"Let's go. We have a ride picking us up shortly."

"And what about our luggage, Boy Scout?" Smyth reminded him.

"It's being met in Istanbul. It will be at the hotel waiting for us. Have a little faith, Dr. Smyth."

Francine raised an eyebrow at Dr. Smyth and walked with her husband out of the Ambassador's Club. Geiger had a small smile playing about his lips and Dr. Smyth got up and walked out in front of Geiger, shaking his head.

Arriving in Ankara, Geiger made arrangements for a car while Francine converted a small amount of US currency into Turkish Lira. The weather was cold with dark clouds blanketing the region. Efraim studied several maps of the region.

"What's not on the maps?" He spun the map for Smyth to see.

"Good question. There is always something not on the map." Dr. Smyth spun the map back.

Efraim sighed. "I suppose this area has changed in the years and years since you have been here?"

Austin Smyth laughed at the dig thrown at him. "We won't know until we get on the road."

"That's what I thought."

"Why did you ask?"

"Just testing you."

"Boy Scout, if you intend to test me the entire time we are here, we won't have the energy to find Carlson."

"Speak for yourself old man, I have plenty of energy to spare. But you're right, testing you is useless. Your word that you'll be up front and forthcoming will serve."

"Ah, very well maneuvered Boy Scout, very well maneuvered. You have it."

"Thank you." Efraim sighed, it was going to be tough keeping a step ahead of Dr. Smyth, he enjoyed the game too much.

Dr. Smyth watched the man he had placed in charge of the Carlson operation, and essentially his life. Beaman just verbally and mentally out maneuvered him, something that rarely if ever happened to him. Smyth decided that he had made the right decision in his choice of agent in charge.

Geiger and Francine returned and the group headed toward the aging Fiat that Geiger had rented. Francine and Efraim climbed in the backseat, giving Smyth the shotgun position. Efraim grinned at Smyth as he climbed in the car, patting Francine's hand as she touched his. He put his head back and watched as the scenery passed them. He listened to Dave and Dr. Smyth talk about the area.

Not far from Istanbul, Smyth remembered a bar that had been used to pass information between parties back in the 60's and 70's. Efraim nodded at Geiger as he turned off the road, following the directions the Dr. Smyth gave him. Dave slowed in front of the building that housed the bar, passed it and found a place to park the Fiat.

Efraim and Dave climbed out of the car, both reached down and picked up handfuls of dust, rubbing it on their clothes. Dr. Smyth frowned at their actions while Francine laughed, she knew they didn't want to look like they had just landed in the country. Francine pulled a hat out of her bag and stuffed her hair in it as she pulled it on her head. She also checked her handgun, making sure it was within easy reach.

"Why are we staying in the car?" Smyth didn't like being left out of the loop, and let Francine know it.

"They want to look the bar over without worrying about you." At his look of disgust, Francine tried again. "They don't want to stand out, so it's better if we stay out of the public limelight. Two dusty men will not raise questions in anyone's mind. Two dusty men, an distinguished older man and a blonde will be the topic of discussion at everyone's table. You really have been out of the field for a long time."

"It would seem so, Mrs. Beaman. I'm acclimatized to the environs of Capital Hill and Foggy Bottom."

"You still think a good game Dr. Smyth. That's what we'll need. And you have experience against Carlson. If we can keep it quiet that you're in the field, we'll have a tremendous advantage." Francine told him, her eyes scanning the streets for interest in them. It was late afternoon, and most people were in their homes as night approached.

"I didn't take you for an optimist, Mrs. Beaman."

Francine laughed softly. "Oh, I'm not Dr. Smyth. This is my husband's influence on me. I am usually the doom and gloom gal. But he and I trade off. It's my turn to be optimistic for a change."

Dr. Smyth nodded his head to acknowledge that he had heard her and joined her in watching the streets of the town. He noticed Francine change her stance and watched as Efraim and Geiger walked down the packed dirt that passed as a road in the town.

They dusted themselves off and climbed in the car, Geiger driving quickly. No one spoke until they were out of the area and they had made sure that no one was following them.

"Well?" Dr. Smyth finally asked when the silence continued.

"Some interesting folks there, not Carlson. We'll remember the faces if we see them again. A couple of possibilities. Great coffee though." Efraim said as he put his head back and tried to get comfortable in the tiny car. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Francine watched as her husband fell asleep, she knew he hadn't slept well the night before on the plane, he had sighed most of the flight away. She sat back and tried to get comfortable, wanting to rest while she could. In her estimation, Efraim was up to the challenge that he had been handed, and she would see to it that he had the best intelligence she could gather for him.

Efraim woke to the noise of horns and the screech of brakes; theirs. He opened his eyes, rubbing them as he tried to adjust to the bright lights firing past them. Looking around, he saw that Francine was asleep, and they were in Istanbul traffic.

"Hasn't changed much, has it Dave?" Efraim said, indicating the bad traffic and terrible Turkish drivers.

"Not much, Sleeping Beauty." Dave replied, weaving and dodging cars, bicycles and pedestrians.

"Don't have to worry much about a tail in this traffic."

"Just our own!" Dave cheerfully replied.

Efraim chuckled and reached over to gently touch his wife's cheek. Her eyes were closed, her lashes casting dark shadows on her cheeks that were pale in the iridescent lights of the city. Her mouth was slightly open as she rested her cheek on her hand. She inhaled deeply and sighed at his touch and Efraim found himself smiling.

"Time to wake up, Francine."

"If we're in traffic in Istanbul, I'd rather die while asleep." She retorted her voice thick with sleep as she stretched, her hand reaching out to caress his face.

"Not a bad sentiment, Mrs. Beaman." Dr. Smyth piped in from the front passenger seat. "I had forgotten what it was like to drive in Turkey. Makes the beltway look positively tame by comparison."

"No dying while I'm driving, thank you very much." Geiger called back. "Besides, who's gonna set me up with blind dates if you're gone?"

Francine smiled and yawned, looking around the area. "Where are we?"

"Along the Bosphorus River. This will take us to the Agency, which is in the business district." Smyth told her as he watched traffic while trying to get his bearings.

"Where to Beaman?" Dave wanted to know.

"Let's check in at the Eresin Taxim, in the business district. You remember it, don't you?"

"I prefer the Crowne Plaza in Old Istanbul." Dr. Smyth frowned at the thought of staying at a mere four star hotel.

"The Taxim is central to where we need to be, and it's closer to the markets, which is where most of our business will take place. You and Dave are sharing a suite, Francine and I have a room down the hall. You should be quite comfortable Dr. Smyth."

"No presidential suite this time, Boy Scout?" Smyth shot back.

Francine laughed, Efraim still got ribbed about booking the presidential suite in Bucharest. It had been a great room though!

"Not this time Dr. Smyth. Billy told me you don't like the high profile, ostentatious route." Efraim told him as the façade of the hotel loomed ahead.

"Right." Smyth went back to scenery watching. Efraim caught Geiger's eye in the rear view mirror and smiled.

Dave pulled to the curb of the hotel as the doorman opened Dr. Smyth and Francine's doors for them. Geiger and Efraim climbed out and stretched, the car was small and both men were over 6 feet tall. Geiger handed the keys to the valet and Efraim walked around and took Francine's hand as they walked into the lobby.

"We have company, looks like the local office has sent out the welcome wagon, kiddies." Smyth said as Dan Wilson, station chief of the Istanbul office of the Agency walked over to greet them.

Francine quipped back with a grin and toss of her hair. "Do try to be pleasant, 'kay?"

"I got the message to retrieve luggage and deliver it here, but I'm surprised to find the director himself in Istanbul. It's good to see you again, Sir." Wilson stuck out his hand to Dr. Smyth who stared at it until Francine gave a slight cough. Shooting her a nasty smile, Smyth took Wilson's hand and shook it.

"Nice to get out of the office and visit the players in the field, don't you agree Wilson?"

"Yes sir, Dr. Smyth." Wilson looked at Efraim and Francine, desperately trying to find a way to include them in the conversation.

Efraim stuck out his hand, having pity on the station chief. "Efraim Beaman, and this is Francine Desmond Beaman. I believe you already know Dave Geiger. Thanks for getting our luggage and bringing it here for us."

Wilson shook everyone's hands, slapping Dave on the back. "If you'll check in, I'll help you with your luggage and maybe we can have a drink and discuss your visit to Istanbul. I believe I have some information that you'll want to hear."

After checking in and changing, the five agents met in the hotel restaurant for a late meal and a drink, with Efraim and Geiger showing up a few minutes after the others were seated.

Efraim looked at Wilson and nodded. "Why don't you tell us what you have."

Wilson looked at Dr. Smyth for permission to begin.

"Commander Beaman is running this show, Wilson. All operational intelligence goes through him."

"Commander, this afternoon we had an agent on arrivals who noted several of our brethren from the CIA taking great interest in the flight you were scheduled to arrive on. The deputy director himself flew in yesterday morning. Do you know what's going on? Carlson is here. The director," with an apprehensive glance in Smyth's direction, "is here. And we have a DC team of agents coming in under a dust cover. I think I have a need to know."

"Do you know where Carlson is now?" Efraim countered, his eyes constantly observing the area.

"Yeah, he's at the Crowne Plaza." Wilson answered, confused by the grins he saw all around the table with the exception of Dr. Smyth.

"The deputy director has cut and run. He's run one too many operations not sanctioned by the CIA. A senator's wife is dead. A coordinated attack on Agency agents resulting in the death of one CIA agent, the wounding of another along with a contract player, and we can lay all of this on Carlson's doorstep."

"Damn! Why is he here? Bad question, everyone comes through here."

"He was CIA station chief here years ago at the same time I held your position." Smyth added.

"I know, we still have your chair, we have a little ceremony for each new agent that comes to work the Agency here." Mistaking Smyth's raised eyebrows for interest, he continued. "They rub the wooden seat asking for smooth operations."

Efraim choked on his coffee only to be slapped by Geiger who looked highly amused.

"What a . . . ." Smyth began in a derogatory tone of voice, stopping at Francine's slight cough and raised eyebrow. "What a quaint custom. I think I'll have to observe this for myself." He said with a nasty smile in Francine's direction.

"That would be great sir, maybe you yourself could participate!" Wilson told him, excited at the prospect. Francine gave Smyth her own nasty little smile. "Basically you are here telling me that the Deputy Director of Operations for the CIA has gone rouge."

"That is exactly what we are telling you. I need to know what you have on all the CIA agents in the area, any freelancers or contract workers." Efraim told him

"Ah, we don't keep files on the CIA, it's against regulations." Wilson tried not to look at Dr. Smyth.

"Uh huh, we don't do a lot of things that are against regulations. But in this case, I need those files you don't have." Efraim said, giving the station chief an out.

"I, ah, I can give you those files I don't have first thing in the morning."

"I'd want them sooner, say within the hour. I'd also say you haven't seen the director here, I want his presence kept under the wire. Understand?"

"Yeah, yeah I think I do. I'll go get those files and bring them over." Dan Wilson excused himself, stood up and left.

"Mrs. Beaman, what do you think you're doing with the eyebrows?" Dr. Smyth asked as soon as Wilson was out of earshot.

"Dr. Smyth, we need the help of the office here. We don't need them flocking to help Carlson. To insure that, you have to curb your verbal inclinations."

"My verbal inclinations? What are you saying, my dear Mrs. Beaman?"

"She's telling you to be nice, Dr. Smyth." Efraim jumped in.

"Nice. She's telling me to be nice? Commander. . . ."

"Dr. Smyth, you told me this is my operation and I'm telling you we need the help of the local office. You also ordered me to see that you didn't get your ass shot off, that's what Francine is doing. So do as Francine suggests and be nice."

"I think I shall call it an evening. Which one of you gets to see I don't play in traffic on the way to the room?"

Geiger stood up and waited for Smyth. Dr. Smyth cast a malevolent look at Francine and Efraim and left, leaving Geiger to catch up to him. Francine and Efraim watched as Smyth and Geiger left the restaurant. Francine stopped biting her upper lip and let loose with a smile that made her husband laugh.

"Oh B! He's going to hang us when we get home!"

"Let him." The waiter set their dinner in front of them, Efraim asked for Geiger and Smyth's to be sent up to their room. "Can I have a taste of that? It looks good hon, what is it?" He asked, pointing at her plate.

Francine shook her head wondering about the sanity of her husband and put a portion of her meal on his plate. "It's called Icli Kofte, its stuffed bulgur wheat shells. The filling is seasoned ground meats and spices. Good?" She watched as he took a bite and closed his eyes as he chewed.

"Mmmmm! Excellent. Wanna bite of mine? It's Manti, it's boiled dumplings filled with meat and spices, the tomato sauce has a kick to it. It's good!" He smiled when Francine nodded at his offer. She took the bite from his fork and smiled as he watched her. This was the one of the things she loved about her husband, he threw himself fully into everything he did.

"You enjoy life, don't you B?" It wasn't really a question, more of an observation.

"Well, yeah, I do. Don't you?"

"I don't think I have the appreciation for it that you do. Help me with that, will you?"

"Anything else you want me to help you with while I'm at it?" He scooted closer and leered at her.

She laughed, she enjoyed his teasing and she certainly enjoyed why he was leering at her. "I'm sure we can find a few things to work on, what do you think?" He winked at her and reached over and touched her cheek and she smiled at him, thanking her lucky stars for putting the two of them together.

"I really love you B, you know that don't you?"

"I know you do hon. Baklava for dessert?"

She laughed and nodded, not sure she trusted her voice right now.

"Turkish coffee?" He grinned, he loved the stuff and would make a nuisance of himself at the their local coffee house at home by badgering the owner to make Turkish coffee. "I'm going to buy an ibrik to make my own Turkish coffee when we go home."

"Buy two while you're at it B."

He nodded. "Francine, what did you think about Dan Wilson."

"I felt sorry for him. I don't think he'll ever see stateside after the chair comment!" They both laughed. "He seems sincere. Do you think he'll keep quiet about Smyth?"

Efraim ordered baklava and Turkish coffee for two. "Yeah, I do. I'm really interested to meet this Maria Steele, she must be something to make Geiger bolt."

"Something?" Francine felt jealousy rise as she looked at her husband. "Something? What do you mean by that?" Her tone was sharp and sarcastic.

Efraim looked at Francine and grinned, he was used to this side of Francine. "Hon, what do you think it takes to scare a man like Dave Geiger? He was an Army Ranger, and those guys don't scare easily, if at all. I'm picturing Glenda, the wicked witch from south hell."

Francine giggled in spite of herself. "You have an interesting way of putting things, B. Okay, I'll try to curb my jealousy, but I'll have you know it's become something of a habit where you're concerned!"

"I told you, it gave me hope."

"And now I'm yours."

He leaned over and kissed her. He never spoke in terms of her belonging to him or him being hers, but he thought it. "Yeah, you're mine." His voice was deep, husky and full of dark promises that shot straight to the very center of her. He smiled as passion flared in her eyes, answering the emotion in his. The waiter brought their dessert and coffee and smiled at the two lovers.

They drank their coffee and ate the baklava, Francine feeding the last several bites to Efraim. She shook her head at how he managed to stay so thin with everything he ate. He teased her by saying it was all the mental energy he used, that or what it cost him in the effort to chase her around their bed, and he probably was right.

They were just finishing their coffee when Dan Wilson returned. Sliding into a vacant chair he put a brief case by Efraim's feet. "I had a ghost on my tail, you may want to be careful and get out of the public rooms. There's a back way to the elevators through the maitre d's alcove by the bar, see it?" He pointed to an area out of general view in the back of the restaurant. "I'll go non-stop past the desk to see if I can't shake them, but take the file's out, give me the briefcase and move. I have six more months on this tour, and this has to happen now."

Efraim slipped the files from the briefcase and passed them to Francine who put them into her purse. "Be careful. We'll see you at 8:00 in the office tomorrow morning." Efraim watched as a cloak of professionalism enveloped Wilson. Wilson rose and left with a large party of people as they exited the restaurant. Efraim and Francine used the opportunity to leave as well, knowing that their exit was covered by the loud and noisy crowd.

Taking the elevator up, they stood to the back of the car, Efraim standing slightly in front of Francine and shielding the files. They weren't about to take any chances. Reaching their floor, they walked down the hall to Smyth's suite and knocked.

Dave opened the door and rolled his eyes at Efraim as they walked in. "Thank God! The reserves!"

"That bad, huh Dave?" Francine walked to the couch and pulled the files out of her purse.

"Worse. Would the two of you stop twisting his tail? He's like a sullen child who's had his favorite toy taken away from him. I can't deal with that kinda crap!" He whispered furiously at them, afraid that Smyth would hear him.

"As bad as a blind date?" Francine teased.

"Worse, much worse! I'll do whatever you ask, but please, lighten up on Smyth, will ya?"

Efraim slapped him on the back and sat down on the couch, taking several of the files from Francine and opening the first one. Flipping through the pages of data, he grinned and shook his head. "Yeah, it's against regulations to maintain files on CIA agents. They do a damn thorough job of not following regs; look at this stuff will ya?"

Francine opened another file while Dave went to get Dr. Smyth. Dave returned and sat down with a roll of his eyes and grabbed a file from the coffee table. Smyth came out, cigarette holder between his teeth and glared at the agents assembled before him. He sat next to Francine and picked up a file and began reading.

Francine kept glancing at Dr. Smyth as he read the files, one after another. She thought he might be trying to intimidate her by sitting next to her, so she ignored him, slightly bumping Efraim on the arm to get his attention. He looked and her and smiled, leaning into her slightly to let her know he saw what she had pointed out.

An hour passed quickly as the files were read, Smyth laying the last one on the stack on the coffee table. "That was profitable. What were we to have learned by this exercise?" Smyth temper was now at a steady boil.

"It helps to know who the players are. You know that Dr. Smyth, it's one of your golden rules; Know thy enemy." Efraim quoted a page from the book that Smyth actually did write.

"We don't know that these people are the enemy, Commander."

"We also don't know that they aren't. Dr. Smyth, you ran some of the most successful operations the Agency has been involved in, and you did write the book, sir. Why are you questioning your methodology now?" Efraim leaned forward so he could look Smyth in the eye. "You can't direct the play if you don't know who the actors are."

Efraim shot a look at Francine who gave a barely perceptible nod and stood up. "Dave, help me with the sensors for the rooms, will you?" Dave stood and followed Francine out of the room.

As soon as the two agents disappeared, Efraim got to the point. "Dr. Smyth, are you up to this operation? If this is all about revenge, let me take care of it for you. You don't have to be in the field."

Dr. Smyth lost his temper, his face twisted in anger. "Are you telling me that I am incapable of running a field operation?"

"No, I'm not, because I'm running this operation. You run in a different world these days, closed doors and back room deals with senators, congress and the White House. I know you can out think those agents, and you could probably give me a run for my money, but can you still shoot a gun?"

"You arrogant bastard! Do you know who you're speaking to?"

"Yeah, I do. The Director of the Agency, a legend in the field in his own time. But you've moved on from the field, Dr. Smyth. And, can you still shoot a gun?" Efraim pushed him, knowing that if he didn't, he ran the risk of getting someone on his team killed, and he wasn't willing to take that chance. "Because the life of one of us on this team could depend on you being able to pull the trigger and hit a target. Do you even carry a gun?"

Smyth's pale eyes drilled into Efraim's, neither blinking, neither flinching. Smyth suddenly sighed and sat back on the couch. "Are you saying I should bow out of this game?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying at all. I need people in positions to exploit their strengths. Your strength isn't in the field. But that doesn't mean you can't call a play or spot action in the field. I'd rather have you in the background doing the Intel and thinking through Carlson's plays, you know him better than anyone else. In my book, that gives us a distinct advantage. I believe you called it Operational Strategy."

Smyth smiled. "It's humiliating being quoted my own book by one of my agents."

"I don't mean to humiliate you, Dr. Smyth. I just want you to remember what made you the agent you were. You were damn smart in the field, and I need you to be that way now."

"You really are an arrogant bastard, Beaman. I'm glad I made the right choice by putting you in charge of this operation. How Melrose puts up with you and the Scarecrow both in the same department, I'll never know."

"We soothe him with jelly donuts." Efraim leaned back on the couch and released a breath he'd been holding. He knew he had won this round.

"Humph! I can't be bribed with fried confectionaries, Boy Scout. A good Turkish cigarillo, now that is something I could contend with."

"A carton of Galoises, Gitanes Regulars or Turkish Specials every now and then?"

"Done. Call your lovely wife back, I'm sure they've set their sensors several times over."

Francine and Dave must have been listening at the hallway because the appeared as soon as Smyth said 'call'. Francine sat on the arm of the couch next to her husband, away from Smyth, her hand on Efraim's shoulder.

"Dr. Smyth, why did Carlson come here? What does he have waiting here for him that would cause him to Turkey?"

"He had an extensive network of informants in the 60's and 70's when he was here. I can't see that many of them would still be active or for that matter, alive."

"Dave, what are the legal ramifications of Carlson fleeing the States to Turkey?" Dave's legal background came in handy in these situations.

"He's considered a fugitive. We have extradition treaties that cover this. Basically, we should be able to remove him from Turkey as long as he hasn't committed a crime in Turkey."

Efraim nodded. "Dr. Smyth. Any chance Carlson has his own little syndicate here?" Francine nodded at the question, she was thinking along the same lines.

"Yes, it's entirely possible. We would want to grab him before the Turkish authorities found out."

"We put Carlson on trial in the States, and every country he was ever stationed in is going to be screaming for a piece of his hide." Francine said. "I mean, how quiet can we keep the trial of the Deputy Director of Operations for the CIA? Especially with the axes that will be grinding on Capital Hill?"

"She has a very good point, Boy Scout." Smyth said, watching Efraim closely.

"We take him alive if at all possible."

"Let's make it a D1, I'll get pardons signed by the President."

"No. He has the right to a trial by jury of his peers. I want him to have that if at all possible since he tried to take away my rights yesterday morning. A D1 may be expedient, but I don't want to go gunning for him. I want to drag him back to the States and make him face all of the people he has burned over the years."

"Vengeance, Boy Scout? I'm surprised at you, it doesn't seem your style." Smyth said with a snide curl to his lip.

Efraim laughed and stood up, taking his wife's hand. "Justice, Dr. Smyth, justice, pure and simple. But I think Mrs. Lang deserves some, as well as the others who will not have the opportunity to face and accuse Carlson themselves. Your room has motion sensors on the balcony and by the doors. Dave will arm them after you settle for the night. There are sensors in front of the outside door, if we get any visitors, let Dave take care of them. You remember that part of your book, 'Neither a target nor a victim be'. Anything happens, stay out of the way. We meet with Wilson in the office tomorrow morning. Goodnight."

Efraim walked to the door at a sedate pace with Francine glancing at him. The minute the door to the suite closed behind him, he looked at his wife and grinned a nasty grin of his own. "That old horse's backside had better not step in front of me, I may shoot him myself!"

Francine laughed softly, wrapping her arm through her husbands. "B, you handled him so well! Dave and I were back there hoping you'd deck him, but you put him into a corner of his own devising and made him back down. You are a genius! The next time Billy says anything about your people skills I will gladly tell him how you handled Dr. Smyth!"

Efraim checked his own security at the door of their room; everything checked fine. He opened it and they went into their room. Sighing, he locked the door and leaned against it. His head was pounding and he was tired. He looked at his watch, he wasn't even sure what time zone he was in let alone the day.

Walking into the room, he sat in one of the utilitarian upholstered chairs that decorated hotel rooms worldwide. He sighed and rubbed his temples, closing his eyes.

Francine walked over and standing behind him began to massage his shoulders. Slipping his leather jacket off of his shoulders, she tossed it on the bed and went back to massaging her husband's neck and shoulders. He sighed deeply, enjoying the sensation of her hands on his neck and shoulders.

"Come on B, lay down on the bed so I can do this the right way." She tugged at his arm to get him out of the chair. Laying down on his stomach, he pulled a pillow to rest his head on. Francine kicked off her shoes and undid the laces on his and pulled them off. Sitting between his legs, she lifted his foot onto her lap and massaged it and then the other, smiling as he moaned. She moved up his legs and back to his neck and shoulders, feeling the tension in his body slip away under her hands.

Piling the pillows against the headboard, she sat against them. " B, put your head on my lap and I'll rub your temples."

He grinned and she shot him a warning look, but he laid the back of his head on her lap, laying between her legs, his hands on his chest. As she massaged his temples and head, his breathing slowed and he fell asleep. Francine grinned, she would tease him about falling asleep on her in bed.

Carefully getting up, she got ready for bed, putting on her robe while she brushed her teeth and washed her face. Coming back out in the room she saw that Efraim was sleeping soundly so she checked the sensors herself on the balcony, looking at the city of Istanbul below her. The minarets of the mosques and palaces where lit and life bustled on the streets below her. She could see the lights on the far side of the Bosphorus, the doorstep of Asia. Pulling the drapes, she went and tugged on her husbands jeans, undressing him for bed. She wouldn't put it past him to pretend to be asleep, but he was dead weight and out like a light. She struggled but finally managed to undress him and pull the blankets back from underneath him. Shedding her robe, she climbed in bed, taking him in her arms and pulling him close to her, letting her body warm his.

Efraim always took care of her. Being with him and taking care of his needs tonight made her realize the depths of love that he had for her because her heart was overflowing with the same fierce need to take care of the man in her arms. She knew she loved him, she had never felt the way she did for Efraim with anyone else. But now she understood just how much she did love him.

"Goodnight John Efraim Beaman. I love you." She whispered to him, kissing his cheek. He murmured back and gave a slight squeeze which brought a gentle smile to her lips. She fell asleep thinking that she finally felt a whole.


	14. Screen Pass

Chapter 14

Dressed in jeans and a sweater, Francine pulled a brush through her hair as she listened to her husband whistling in the bedroom. She smiled at her reflection as she finished a French braid, wanting to keep her hair out of her face in the field.

Efraim came in the bathroom, grabbing his brush and pulling it half-heartedly through his hair. Tossing it back into his kit, he put his hands around Francine's waist, pulling her close as he rubbed his cheek against her face, laughing at the face she made.

"B, what is with the unshaven face?"

"I'm trying to blend! What do ya think?" He winked at her and kissed her.

"I think it's not going to work, B, but then you know that. You just like the dusty look because you know it will drive Dr. Smyth crazy."

"That and I'm taking a break from the Navy." He told her, grinning from ear to ear.

"Ah huh. You better hope that I don't take a dislike to it, or you'll be finding yourself sleeping with Geiger."

"I'll make you like it." He whispered in her ear, nibbling on the delicate lobe and smiling darkly when he felt her shiver.

She tried to frown at him and ended up smiling and shaking her head at him. He pinched her backside as he left the room. She heard him on the telephone calling Geiger and Smyth's room, then room service for coffee and breakfast to be delivered to the suite.

"You're certainly in a good mood today B, considering what we're up against." Francine said as she checked and holstered her gun.

"No reason that we can't enjoy our time together hon, regardless of what waits for us outside that door." He holstered his SIG and adjusted Francine's shoulder holster. "Do you want a waist holster instead? I brought one."

"No, this is okay, B."

Opening the door, Efraim stepped out into the hall and waited for Francine to follow him. They knocked on Geiger and Smyth's door and both raised eyebrows when Dr. Smyth opened the door.

"Don't look so surprised, I do know how to open my own door. Going local, Commander?"

"Yeah, new time zone, new look." Efraim shot back. Francine took a seat on the couch, leaned back and watched the sparring between her husband and Dr. Smyth begin.

"I see. You do realize that you are out of uniform."

"Yeah, way out of uniform Dr. Smyth. I'm also carrying a concealed weapon, which under certain articles can get me court-martialed But I don't think you're going to push my uniform or the concealed weapon. Save it for a goodie, kay?"

"Someone got some sleep last night. You're running on all thrusters, Boy Scout." Smyth sat down in a chair, crossing his legs and chewing on his empty cigarette holder. There was a knock on the door and Efraim went to get it. He rolled in a large trolley with breakfast and reaching underneath, he pulled up a pack of Turkish cigarillos which he tossed to Dr. Smyth.

"Maybe those will sweeten your disposition, Dr. Smyth. That and a cup of coffee. Regular or Turkish?"

Francine grinned widely, her husband was full of surprises.

Dr. Smyth opened the package of cigarillos, pulled one out, smelled it and stuck it in the holder. Nodding his appreciation, Smyth pointed to the ibrik. "Turkish of course."

Geiger came out of his room, unshaven and dressed much like Efraim. Francine stifled the urge to laugh. Dr. Smyth felt no such need. "And why was I not informed of the dress code for this operation?" He pointed to his pressed tan slacks and light blue oxford shirt. He looked ready for the yacht club, not chasing and capturing his rival before he had the chance to escape or make a hit on him.

"Go for it, Dr. Smyth!" Francine was enjoying the play between the agents.

"You don't think I would, do you?" He asked Francine, stabbing his cigarillo for emphasis.

Still grinning, Francine shook her head.

"Well dear, we'll have to see what tomorrow brings."

"Yes, Dr. Smyth." She bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing at him. She got up and took a plate from the trolley and started dishing up breakfast for her husband and herself. Geiger and Smyth did the same. Efraim sat on the couch and Francine handed him his plate and he squeezed her fingers in thanks as he took it from her. Sitting next to him, they ate their breakfast in silence, the only sound that of silver on china.

"On the agenda today; we meet with Wilson at the office. I'm not sure I want you to come Dr. Smyth, word will get out that the Director is here and I'd rather keep you as my ace in the hole to be honest with you. Wilson is watching Carlson, hopefully he won't slip past him."

"He shouldn't Beaman, Wilson is an excellent agent." Geiger said, reassuring Efraim.

"Good. We need to find out why Carlson is here and who he's contacting. For that we need intelligence. If he was working both sides of the street in the 60's and 70's, can we assume it was only the Soviet Union he was dealing with since the Soviet Union is no longer. What about China? Syria? Afghanistan? Dr. Smyth, where do we start?"

"Ah! An interesting bit to chew on, Commander . . . " Dr. Smyth began.

"We don't have time for polite discussion and debate. I need a starting point based on your experience with Carlson and I need it now." Efraim said, his voice hard as he geared up for the day.

Francine laid her hand on Efraim's knee. He looked at her, his eyebrow raised. She patted his knee and he took her hand and squeezed it.

"I apologize Dr. Smyth. It is my feeling that we are quickly running out of time. We know that Carlson came here for a specific reason and for us to be successful, we need to know what that reason is."

"His wife is here." Smyth said into the silence.

"His what? His wife is here? In Istanbul? Tell me." Efraim sat back, catching the shocked look on Geiger's face. He rubbed his hands over his face, trying to erase the shock and surprise he knew was there.

"She was KGB in the late 60's. She continues to live here, on the Marmara Sea, below the blue mosque with their two daughters."

"This is interesting news. Why hasn't he gone to her?" Geiger said, watching Smyth.

"They have been estranged." Smyth said.

"What aren't you telling us?" Efraim asked, leaning forward, his eyes piercing Smyth's.

"The eldest daughter is mine."

No one said a word, letting Smyth's announcement sink in.

"Is she safe?" Francine finally asked.

"Yes." Smyth answered.

"How do you know? It seems like a good way to get you over a barrel." Francine told him, pushing for more information.

"She was born in November of '66 and she is quite capable of taking care of herself. She's 28 this year and she works in the office here in Istanbul. She took my mother's maiden name when she began her professional career. I believe you know her, Geiger."

"Maria Steele."

"Yes." Smyth confirmed with a small smile, his eyes on Geiger.

"Shit." Geiger said, getting up and leaving the room.

Efraim was trying to collect his thoughts as he watched Smyth sitting across from him. Francine was leaning back against the couch, a surprised look on her face.

Francine leaned forward and looked at Dr. Smyth. "That was a low blow Dr. Smyth, even for you! Did you know about Dave's relationship with your daughter? And how she used him? Why am I wasting my breath?" Francine stood up and with a look of disgust at Dr. Smyth, left the room.

Efraim sighed and looked at Dr. Smyth, a small grin playing on his lips.

"What is it that you find so amusing, Boy Scout?"

Efraim laughed, not able to contain it any longer. "You, Dr. Smyth. You are the only person I know who can clear a room."

"You're still here." Smyth pointed out.

"Yeah, I'm still here. Because I have an operation to run. That means I want you to tell me how best we can use her to get to Carlson." And I'm glad my wife isn't in the room to hear me say that.

Smyth nodded. "I've been pondering that strategy since we left DC."

"It's about time you decided to let me in on it." Efraim told him as he got up and found matches on the trolley. Tossing them to Smyth, he sat in the chair next to him and put his feet up on the coffee table. "I want to remind you Dr. Smyth, you gave me this operation to run. Don't withhold information from me again."

"That sounds remarkably like a threat, Boy Scout. I don't do threats."

"Neither do I. Get in my way, and I'll shoot you myself." He walked to the door, Francine and Geiger meeting him there, Geiger throwing the door open and walking out. They were silent until they reached the elevator, the doors closing on them as they began their descent.

"That old bastard. I guess that explains Maria though; she's her father's daughter, that's for damn sure." Dave said shaking his head, anger evident in the way he held himself.

"What do you plan to do B?" Francine asked.

Efraim looked at his feet knowing that what he had to say would undoubtedly upset his wife. "I'm going to use her anyway I can to get the information I need." He looked at his wife, her eyes had grown large in surprise. They narrowed as her mouth became a hard, straight line.

"Tell me how? I'll get what you need."

"No, I'll do it." Dave said. "We don't let on we know her connection to Smyth, he sure as hell isn't going to say anything. She'll run with it, giving us what we need so she can prove herself to Daddy."

Efraim nodded as he looked at Dave. Glancing at Francine, she nodded back.

"We're in agreement. Let's do it."

The rising sun made it's way through the mist over the Bosphorus River, turning Istanbul golden in the early morning light. Walking through the streets of the business district, the three agents disappeared into the markets as they made their way to the Istanbul office of the Agency.

Following Dave and Francine, Efraim kept an eye out for anyone who might be interested in their progress. He gave mental high marks to Dave for traversing a number of streets making it hard for anyone to pinpoint their final destination.

A hand reached out and grabbed Francine's braid as they passed a stall filled with fruit and vegetables. She grabbed her hair with one hand and the arm of the man who had grabbed her, tossing him into several empty boxes at the back of his stall. Efraim put his booted foot on the man's throat. "Hayir!" No! His eyes promising pain if the man as much as blinked. The man apologized profusely, smiling and nodding.

Francine dusted her hands and taking Efraim's, stepped out of the booth where Dave was waiting. "Let's get off of this street before anyone takes an interest in us." She pushed Dave back into the throng of early morning shoppers, Efraim following behind.

They arrived in an alley that led to a rear entrance of the Agency. Pushing through the gates, they were stopped by two armed guards. Dave recognized one, pulled his identification out as did Francine and Efraim and they were allowed to enter the offices.

Dan Wilson met them in the hallway. "I see you've remembered the best way in Geiger. Good morning Mrs. Beaman, Beaman. If you'll come this way, we'll make introductions and get to work."

Following Wilson into a conference room, Efraim noted that the inner sanctum of the Agency looked much the same all over the world. This could easily have been the bullpen in DC back in the late 80's. Taking seats around a table, Wilson shut the door and turned to his agents and began his briefing.

"This is Efraim Beaman, Francine Desmond Beaman, and most of you know Dave Geiger from his tour with us two years ago. Agent Beaman is in charge of the operation to find and return Marcus Carlson, Deputy Director of Operations for the CIA, to the United States." He paused as he watched the information sink into the minds of his agents. "Agent Beaman will outline the charges against Carlson. Beaman." Wilson sat down and Efraim nodded to Geiger.

"Marcus Carlson contracted and ordered a hit on Agency personnel. If you'll watch the screen, we have the following: Lee Stetson, a.k.a. The Scarecrow. Agent Amanda King Stetson, John Efraim Beaman, Jr. a.k.a. The Boy Scout. Agent Francine Desmond Beaman, the DC Section Chief William Melrose, CIA contract employee Jonathan Stone, myself and the Director of the Agency, Dr. Austin Smyth." Dave stopped and watched the various looks of shock on the agents around the table. He watched as Efraim paid attention to Maria Steele. He began again at Efraim's slight nod.

"The CIA lost one agent in this attack, and another was wounded. The remaining agents involved are being picked up as we speak, if they are not already in custody. Carlson came to Turkey two days ago, sighted by the Agency babysitter at the airport. His estranged wife and children are in Istanbul. His wife is a former KGB agent, named Marina Rassner. The names of his children are not known. As you know, Austin Smyth was at one time the station chief here in Istanbul, and he has extensive history with Carlson. Dr. Smyth has made this a Priority One manhunt for Carlson. We want him before he can make another attempt on Agency personnel or flee to a country with less than friendly ties with the United States. Any questions?" He looked around the room, noting the interest on everyone's face, but no questions were forthcoming. "Mrs. Beaman?"

Francine stood up and looked over the group. "I would like to interview the agent who identified Carlson at the airport and followed him to the Crowne Plaza, as well as anyone who has had operational contact, or any other kind of contact for that matter, with Carlson or the CIA in this region." She nodded to Efraim and sat down.

Efraim leaned on the table and looked at the agents around the table. "I can't stress the importance of taking Carlson alive. What precipitated the attack on Agency employees was a sting operation that resulted in the suicide of a senator's wife. Carlson has been linked to blackmail schemes with members of Congress, the Senate and the Department of Defense. Those branches of the United States Government are not going to want to swing in the breeze; that will be Carlson's job when he is returned stateside. I was placed in charge of this operation by Dr. Smyth himself and he does not expect us to fail. Don't approach Carlson on your own, get a message to me. Is that understood?"

He didn't wait for agreement from the assembly. "Questions?" No one had questions for him. "Please see Mrs. Beaman if you have the information she is looking for." Francine left with several agents, finding an empty office to use for her interviews.

Efraim leaned back in the chair, fingers templed in front of his face as he watched the agents leave. Dan Wilson sat with him and was about to talk over the presentation when Maria Steele stopped at the door and turned back to Efraim.

"Commander. I'm very sorry to hear about the attacks on our personnel as well as the death of the senator's wife. Please know that you can count on me to help in anyway I can." She gave him a dazzling smile and laid her hand on his shoulder to emphasis her sincerity. Efraim nodded. After a moment, she turned and left the room.

"Good thing your wife didn't see that or that woman would be doing duty at McMurdo Station. And they can still get a final few flights to Antarctica at this time of year." Geiger said, his tone wistful.

Wilson raised an eyebrow. "You planning on telling her, Dave? You sound like a bitter man."

"I have my moments. We'll see how things progress. She does it again, she's heading south for the winter."

Efraim stood up and walked to the door, watching as Maria Steele stopped by the open office door that Francine was using to interview agents in.

"What's the matter, Beaman?" Dave stopped next to Efraim, following his line of sight. His eyes narrowed as he watched Maria Steele. "Something about her bother you?"

Crossing his arms over his chest, he nodded . "Yeah. Dan? Did you mention my naval rank?"

"No, I kept it short and simple. Besides, I didn't think it was important as far as need to know."

"It isn't. Why then did she address me as 'Commander'?" Efraim turned and leaned up against the wall, his mind working on the puzzle of Maria Steele.

"Close the door, let's listen to the tape." Wilson was already pulling up the remote that worked the electronics in the conference room.

Dave closed the door and sat down. He was used to hearing Efraim referred to as Commander so it hadn't made an impression on him. But Beaman had heard it and Dave knew it would be important to know how Steele had learned that bit of information.

Finding the correct spot in the tape, the three men listened to the conversation that had just taken place. Efraim nodded his head, he knew what he had heard.

"How to you do it Beaman? Pick those things up? No. Don't tell me, I know. It's what you get paid to do." Geiger laughed, having heard Efraim brush off his talents before.

"I'd say that puts an interesting slant on things, don't you think?"

"What about the old man?" Dave asked, watching as Efraim shook his head.

"I don't understand. Why would the Director of the Agency have anything to say to Agent Steele?" Wilson could feel the hair on the back of his neck standing on end at the mention of Austin Smyth.

Efraim shrugged and answered with his own question. "What does this conversation have to do with Smyth?"

Dan Wilson watched the two men sitting across from him. They're damn good, not a hair out of place!" His own instincts were kicking in and he had been in the business long enough to know he wasn't going to get anything more out of these two. "When you think I need to know whatever it is, I'll be damned interested to hear it."

Efraim acted confused and Geiger shrugged. "Dan, do you have a secure phone I can use? I need to call DC and get some information," the slip was bothering Efraim, and it was a feeling he didn't like at all.

"Yeah, you can use my office. Follow me." Wilson got up to lead them to his personal office.

Efraim got up to follow and stopped. "Keep an eye on Francine for me, will ya? Don't tell her I asked you to either, or I'll be sleeping in with you and Smyth."

Dave laughed and walked out of the office with Efraim. "Not a word from me."

Sitting at Wilson's desk, Efraim checked the time on his watch. He smiled and touched the dial of the watch, his wedding gift from his wife. He checked the chronograph for the adjusted times between DC and Turkey and shrugged. It was 2 am in DC, someone would answer. With Smyth out of the country, he wouldn't be surprised if Lee and Billy were living in the bullpen. Picking up the phone, he placed the call to DC.

After several minutes, he heard the line connect and the dull ring of a phone. Pulling a sensor of his own out of his jacket pocket, he was glad to see that the room and telephone line were clean. He heard the phone pick up on the DC end.

"Stetson."

"Lee, it's Beaman. What are you doing, living there?"

"Yeah, something like that. Listen, we had a problem with Quigley; it looks like Carlson tried to have him removed from the detention center."

"Is he alive?"

"Yeah. He's been asking for you. His attorney was there when the CIA tried to pull him."

Efraim laughed, he can imagine what had happened with Will Meier in the room when the CIA tried pulling their games. "Why is he asking for me? Damn! Lee! I think I've got it figured out. Let me get back to you." He could hear Lee shouting at him as he hung up the phone. Efraim sat back in the chair, kicking back he put his legs up on Wilson's desk. Staring at the light fixture, he tried to pluck the pieces of the puzzle out of the holes in the acoustic ceiling.

He had been right, Quigley was the key to this mess. But how? And why? Eyeing Wilson's computer, Efraim gave a mental shrug and turned the unit on, cracking through the security web in a matter of minutes. He pulled a map of Turkey up and studied it. Carlson was here for reason's beyond a daughter and estranged wife.

"Dammit!" His eyes fell on the coastline of Romania and the city of Bucharest, a mere 90 miles from the resting place of the Dark Horse Laser system. "Damn, he's going for the Dark Horse!"

Jumping up from the chair, he swung open the door to Wilson's office, catching Geiger's eye. "I've got it." He closed the door and went back to the computer, accessing files in DC that he had sent to his computer there the morning they had been hit. He opened files of information he had gathered and had not had the chance to go through.

Dave and Francine came in the office. Dave leaned on the door to stop anyone from barging in, and Francine came around the desk to see what Efraim was looking at. "What's wrong, B?" She put her hand on his shoulder, leaning in to see what he had found.

"Nothing's wrong. Listen, help me think this through, will ya?"

"Sure B, what do you have?"

"Who's interested in the Dark Horse?"

Both Francine and Geiger looked surprised by the question, but they both knew Efraim well enough to follow his train of thought to the end. "It's easier to list who might not be interested, B. Why?"

"Who has the hots for us now? I mean, who'd love to stick it to the US?"

Geiger sat down, his head was starting to ache as he tried to keep up with Efraim's thought process. "Well, you want the top 10?"

"Give me the top 3." Efraim pushed the chair back and patted his knee for Francine to sit down. She frowned at him and sat on the corner of the desk, giving him a playful frown.

"This month it's Iran, Iraq, maybe Syria. You can add any little independent factions to that list as well, but since they're all interconnected anyway, I don't see that it's important to list them all."

"They'd love to get their hands on the Dark Horse, wouldn't they?" He watched as his words sunk in.

"B, you think he's going for the Dark Horse?" Francine asked.

"Yeah, he tried to take Quigley from the detention center. He's tried to take out anyone connected with the Dark Horse operation. Look where we're at. . . ." He pulled the map back up on Wilson's computer, pointing out Romania and Bucharest.

"That's why your computer was destroyed and your files taken. He thinks you may have the research!" Francine said, starting to figure things out.

Efraim smiled at his wife and nodded. "Yeah."

"Does it matter who he's looking to sell it to?" Geiger didn't see why it mattered at this time who the buyer might be.

Efraim thought about it. "You're probably right, Dave, it doesn't matter. Only if he raises it or gets the research."

"You think he's going to raise it? That's going to be hard to do without someone noticing what he's up to."

"No, he needs only a day, if that. Think about it. You've heard Leatherneck's crew talking about it, right? He's going for the Dark Horse, and I'll bet he has a buyer."

"B, you're really making a leap here. Can you back it up and go . . . no! His wife! She's the broker!" Francine smiled at her husband as she finally found the track he was on.

"Yeah, and Smyth's little girl out there has been listening in on conversations. She's knows my rank as Commander. That was given to me the day we left for Bucharest. We need to get her out of the office and I need to get to her computer . . . let me lock this one down." He reset Wilson's computer and smiled as his wife patted him on the shoulder.

"Do you think she's helping her mother? That's treason." Regardless of their past, Geiger's shock was evident at the thought of Steele being a traitor.

"I don't know, maybe she's thinking she could run her own show. I'm sorry, Dave. We have to work from the premise that she's involved."

Dave gave a curt nod to show he had heard Efraim. He sighed and shook his head, his face and thoughts now shuttered. "I'll get her out of the office, get what you need out of her computer."

"Thanks. I'll work fast."

"You are at heart, B, a two story man!" Francine said, knowing her husband loved to crack into peoples computers.

"Yeah, I know. Still love me?"

"More and more every day B, more and more everyday!" She told him on a laugh as she left the room.

Geiger shook his head as she passed him. "Do you have to say stuff like that to him? It just blows his ego all out of proportion!" Francine smiled at Dave and winked over her shoulder to her husband. "Okay Boy Scout, any suggestions how I get Steele out of the office?"

"Bring in Mommy Dearest."

"You know we can't just pick up a citizen and haul them in!" Geiger said, his look incredulous.

"Question her then, I don't care, but trust me, she'll come to the office with you. Daddy's little girl will be ever so persuasive. You ever met Rassner?"

"No."

"I'm sorry Dave. Can you handle this?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it. I've been thinking; this is a little more than I ever wanted to know about Dr. Smyth."

"That thought has passed my mind, Dave. They have any bugs here?"

"I thought you would have checked the office." Geiger responded, surprised at what he thought to be a lapse in Efraim's security.

"Not in here, of course I checked the office. Jeez! No, I want you to carry a bug. Call it a gut feeling, you don't speak Russian, do you?"

"No."

"I'll bet that Steele will convince 'Mommy' to come in. I just want to hear the conversation."

"Will do. I'll give the receiver to your wife, I don't think she likes Ms. Steele."

Efraim laughed.

"A word of caution Beaman. You're playing fast and loose with Austin Smyth, the spy master himself. Make sure you don't get caught in one of his webs."

"Yeah, I can't say I haven't thought about that myself. The old man is sitting back in that hotel room thinking about all of this and I get to run rings and jump through hoops where he has them waiting for me. I want to just lay a few for him too."

"We're on the same damn side." Geiger said, disgusted with Smyth.

"Supposed to be on the same side, Dave. Only Smyth is on Smyth's side. Not that he'll let us hang out to dry, it'll look bad for him if he does that. But we have to out think and out maneuver him. No one said working for the Agency was a glamour job."

"Now I know why Lee says he should have been a doctor, lawyer or engineer."

"Yeah, and I should have stayed in the Navy. But it's been worth it."

"Thought you'd say that, you have it bad, Beaman."

"I'm thinking that's not such a bad thing. Okay, go get Rassner, I want to do some checking on that computer. I'll see you when you get back."

Geiger nodded and left the room, Efraim followed behind him. He watched Dave mention that he was going to interview Rassner and asked for any Russian speaking agents to give him a hand. Efraim put his head down to hide his smile when Steele jumped at the bait. When he looked back up it was to see his wife giving him a slight smile and a raised eyebrow. He grinned back at her and waited until Steele had grabbed her jacket from the back of the chair at her desk. Dave came back a few minutes later and said something to Francine, who smiled and nodded then walked over to stand next to her husband.

"You are going to end up being court-martialed, Commander. Hacking, unlawful detentions, bugging."

"You going to turn me in Francine?"

"Not me sailor, I'm going to watch your backside."

"I love it when you talk like that." He grabbed her hand before she could pinch him. "Okay hon, watch my back now, I'm going into Steele's computer. Anything interesting from your interviews?"

"Nothing we hadn't suspected. Carlson is still being watched. I get the feeling he's waiting for us to act."

"I don't know, he's waiting, but for something else. Let's see if we can't figure it out." He sat down at Steele's computer after asking anyone if they minded that he used the computer. Raising an eyebrow at Francine when no one voiced any concerns, he pulled up the program directory and started some tracing. He hit wall after wall, but slowly managed to gain entrance after fifteen minutes of cipher writing.

Francine had been monitoring the progress Dave and Steele were making, giving Efraim a heads up when they were almost back to the office. Efraim sent a remote line to his computer in DC that would enable him to get back into Steele's computer from the hotel via the Agency main frame in DC. He hid his tracks, shaking his head and thinking that he hadn't seen this good of security on a computer since he wrote a program for the Office of Naval Investigative Services. His instincts were in overdrive as he got up from computer terminal and went back into the conference room to wait with Francine.

"Anything?"

"Yeah. Interesting. No time to talk about it here. Want me to interview Rassner?" Francine pulled the earpiece from her ear and wrapped up the device, putting it away before Dave and Steele walked into the office.

"You're the best there is, Francine." He smiled at her, meaning every word he said.

Francine smiled back, understanding exactly what he was saying to her. "I'll find you something you can work with, B."

He nodded and waited, letting his face go blank as Dave, Steele and Marina Rassner came in the conference room. He held out a chair for Marina Rassner to sit. She sat down, looking remote and imperial.

"Thank you Ms. Steele, for accompanying Agent Geiger." Efraim held the door open for her to leave and waited.

"Madam Rassner speaks a Russian dialect from Volgograd; it is very easily misunderstood." Her desperation to stay in the room was obvious.

"Ah!" Francine broke in, speaking the dialect that Maria Steele indicated. "I will be able to translate without any problem. Thank you."

"As you see, we are able to bridge the communications gulf. Thank you for offering your assistance." Efraim pointedly held the door, and with a tightening of her mouth, Maria Steele left the room. Efraim pulled the shades on the door and windows, pulled out a jamming device, set it in the middle of the table and sat down.

"What is it that is so important that you have me taken from my home and brought to this place?' Rassner looked at Francine expecting her to translate. She swung her head around in surprise as Efraim answered her.

"Your connection to Marcus Carlson."

"What is it you wish to know, young man?" She asked him in English, inclining her head at his acknowledgment of her command of English.

"What would you like to tell us?" He countered, knowing the Russian culture's love of word games.

Marina Rassner laughed, her hands flew to her cheeks in delight. She looked at Francine, her eyes filled with amusement. "This one, he is not so stupid as he looks!"

Efraim burst into laughter and Francine was indignant. "He is neither, Mrs. Carlson."

"He is your husband, no?"

"Yes, he is." Francine answered, wondering where this was leading.

"Do you trust him?"

"Yes."

"Ah, you love him and he loves you, so there is trust between you. I however do not trust my husband and so there is no love lost between us two. He would as easily kill me as not."

"Why then would he run here to you?" Efraim asked. "Is it to see his daughters?" Efraim watched the slight tensing of Rassner's mouth, the wariness that appeared in her eyes.

"He cares little for them. They are of no use to him."

"And you," Francine interjected. "With your KGB contacts, are you still of use to him?"

"Why don't you ask me what it is you wish to know?" Rassner sighed and her shoulders slumped, giving the impression of tiring of this game.

Francine wasn't so sure. "Did you know that Carlson tried to have Austin Smyth killed?" Francine saw the surprise that Marina quickly tried to hide. Efraim saw it as well and knew that they had something to work on.

"No, I did not."

"You do know who Austin Smyth is, don't you?" Francine pushed the woman before her for an answer, instinctively knowing she had something to work with.

Rassner shot Francine a look of anger. "Yes. I believe that you know the answer to that question."

"Does your daughter know?"

"No. I have never told her. But Austin has always been good and loving to my daughters. Far more than Marcus has been to them, or to me. Maria idolizes Austin and would do anything to please him."

"What is the name of your youngest daughter?"

"She is Margo Rassner. She is in the United States at this time, studying to be a doctor. She is in her internship at John Hopkins."

Efraim picked up the telephone and called the DC office. Getting the night duty officer, he ordered a trace, location and protective surveillance on Margo Rassner.

"You don't think that Carlson would try to hurt his own daughter, do you?" Francine asked.

The silence in the room stretched on, becoming heavy as it wore on. Rassner sighed, "They are both Austin's children," she gave a little soundless laugh, scorn and amusement warring with one another in the sound. "Austin knows, of course."

Efraim nodded, he had expected this. Francine sat back in her chair, her mind whirling with questions. Mostly she couldn't get over the fact that Dr. Smyth had two children. And that their mother was a former Russian KGB agent.

"Does Carlson know?" Francine was trying to sort out what was important and what wasn't, and who the new players were.

Marina stood up, wrapping her arms around herself in a protective gesture. "He suspects. Maria, she is much like her Papa, is she not? Margo, she is as well in temperament as Austin was before . . ."

"Before what, Ms. Rassner?" Efraim asked her, watching and weighing each of her words for the truth in them.

"Before he found out who I was and that I was using him for information for Carlson and for my government."

"Damn!" Efraim let loose with a silent whistle. "Madam, please sit. This is hard for you to recall," he offered seeing the paleness of her face, pulling a chair out for her.

"Thank you, but I am surprised by your consideration. I was a Russian agent who used Austin to spy on his country." Her words were harsh and damning, but there was no self pity in them.

"I think it was not by your choice, am I right?" Francine mused. "You fell in love with Austin Smyth." Will miracles never cease?

"Yes, I did."

Efraim had kicked back in the chair, tottering on the two back legs, fingers templed as he tapped his chin. "Carlson found out, didn't he? He threatened to ruin Smyth's career. And somehow the two of you continued to see each other."

Marina Rassner studied Efraim for several moments. "I have decided, you are not so stupid, and you are rather cute, that is the word they use, yes? Very smart. And cute."

Efraim laughed while Francine didn't look like she knew how to take Rassner's statement. "Who has Carlson asked you to contact regarding the Dark Horse?"

Marina laughed. "Everyone, dear boy, he has ordered me to contact everyone."

"Who has he agreed to meet with. That's why he's waiting at the Crowne Plaza, isn't it? He's waiting for the buyer."

"Yes. Syria and the Pakistan's are interested. Syria has the money. Pakistan has desire. Carlson will go with the money."

"Carlson has threatened you?" Efraim asked.

"Yes. Is Austin unharmed?"

Efraim watched Rassner for a few moments, his eyes narrowed as he thought. "Yes, he's fine."

"You would not lie to me?"

"He would not lie to you. Dr. Smyth is unharmed." Francine told her as she watched her husband, starting to shake her head as she clued into what her husband was thinking of doing. "Efraim? You're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?"

Efraim smiled and winked at his wife. "Madam, would you take a short ride with us? I personally guarantee your safe return to your home afterwards if you so desire it."

"B? Are you out of your mind?" She knew what he was going to do and she had visions of being placed in research in DC and never seeing daylight again.

Rassner watched the two before her and made a decision that she thought might change her life. "Yes, yes I will go with you. But you must insure that Maria is safe."

"She will be. Francine, stay here, I'll tell Dave."

"I'm glad you are, I don't want to give him that duty." Francine crossed her arms over her chest, her eyebrows raised in disbelief at the turn of events.

Efraim stuck his head out the door and Francine heard Dave's curse in response. "Alright, no problem there. Let's take a ride." He held the door for Rassner and Francine.

Francine stopped at the door. "I hope you know what you're doing because you are playing with fire, B."

Efraim kissed his wife's nose and gave her a push out the door. He followed them out, feeling Dave's eyes boring into his back as he closed the Agency door between them.

I hope I know what I'm doing too.


	15. First And Goal

Chapter 15

For morning traffic in Istanbul, the private cabby made remarkably good time to their hotel. Francine and Marina walked in as Efraim watched to make sure there were no tails following them. When he was satisfied that they had not been followed, he went into the hotel and took the elevator up to their floor. He found Francine and Rassner waiting outside of the suite that Dr. Smyth was in.

Efraim knocked on the door, standing to the side with Francine and Marina behind him. The door opened and Smyth frowned when he saw Efraim.

"Expecting someone else, Dr. Smyth?" Efraim asked as he walked in the suite.

Smyth had turned and walked back into the sitting room when Efraim entered. "I'm decidedly bored, Boy Scout. There is no one to keep me amused." He turned to look at back at Efraim and stopped, a stunned look crossing his face. He saw Francine and Marina come into the room. "You bastard!" he roared at Efraim as he launched himself at Efraim as Francine closed and locked the door behind them.

Efraim easily sidestepped and re-directed Smyth so he landed on the couch. "You old fool, knock that off before you get hurt." Efraim watched Smyth carefully as the old man lay winded on the couch.

"Austin? Is it you?" Marina's voice was hesitant and laced with fear. She took several steps toward him and stopped.

Dr. Smyth stood up, casting a cautious eye at Efraim and held out his hand to Marina. She closed the space, taking his hand and smiling at him. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her.

Efraim nodded to Francine who followed him out to the balcony. "You took a huge chance Efraim. Are you alright? Smyth didn't hit you, did he?" Francine put her hands on her husbands shoulders, giving him a quick look over.

"Of course he didn't hit me. But I was worried he was going to trip in there. Old fool."

"B, are you matchmaking?"

"No, I'm using my assets to the best of my ability. Smyth was playing games with what information he was giving us. I just pulled the rug out from underneath him, that's all."

Francine hugged her husband. "Right."

"Francine! I'm deeply crushed that you don't believe me!"

"Oh, I believe you alright, Boy Scout." She kissed his cheek and wrapped her arms around her against the cold.

Efraim smiled back and took Francine in his arms, rubbing his hands up and down her arms to warm her. He was damn lucky she didn't believe him, because that was exactly what he had done. He had used Marina Rassner to pull the rug out from under Smyth. He was counting on the fact that Marina would tell Smyth that she had told them everything. Maybe then he could get some cooperation out of Austin Smyth. He leaned back and closed his eyes, hoping to give his mind a rest for a few minutes. He heard the balcony doors open and he sighed.

"Boy Scout, Mrs. Beaman. Would you please come in?"

"Is he armed Francine?"

His wife laughed quietly. "No, B. He isn't."

"'Good." Efraim followed his wife back into the suite, casting an eye over the players as he closed the sliding glass doors.

Marina Rassner was seated on the couch, Dr. Smyth joined her there. Francine sat in the chair opposite the couch and Efraim sat on the arm of her chair.

"Excellent strategy, Boy Scout. What next?"

"We go to Romania."

"The Dark Horse?"

"Yes Sir, I believe that Carlson is there now supervising the raising of the van."

Marina Rassner shook her head. "No, I saw him yesterday, he came to the house late in the day and I spoke with him this morning, not two hours ago."

"It doesn't take long to travel to Romania. And if he called you, or even if you called him, it's easy enough to re-route a phone call. He's not at the Crowne Plaza. He hasn't been seen since last evening, there hasn't been room service to his room or local calls made from his room. He's not there."

Francine nodded her agreement. She had seen the information he had accessed in Wilson's office. "Ms. Rassner has been obliged to broker a deal for the sale of the unit once it has been raised."

Marina nodded her head in agreement. "He threatened our daughters, Austin. I could not allow him to harm them."

Dr. Smyth patted her hand. "I understand Marina. I wish you had called me. Commander, what is your next move?"

"We get Carlson back to Turkey. I'd rather deal with him here, and bringing him back here allows me to get a team into Romania without his immediate knowledge."

Smyth nodded, a small smile playing across his lips. "Well done Boy Scout. Do it."

Efraim nodded and stood up, casting a look at Marina Rassner. "Will you be alright here, Madam?" He put out his hand to Francine, who took it with a small smile.

Dr. Smyth raised his eyebrows and Marina laughed. "Yes dear boy, I will be fine here. Thank you for your concern."

Efraim and Francine went to their room, Francine quickly called Dave and told him to come back to the hotel.

Efraim took the phone and called DC, Billy answering the phone. "Lee said you called and pulled one of your disappearing telephone acts again. What the hell are you doing over there?" Francine grinned as she heard their boss chewing her husband out.

"I need to mobilize a team in Romania. Carlson's going after the Dark Horse. He has a buyer. I'm luring him back to Turkey with his wife and Dr. Smyth, but I need to insure that we get that laser."

"Beaman, what the hell are you talking about? Who's wife? How do you know this? Where is Francine? Where the hell is Geiger and why isn't he sitting on you?"

"Billy," Francine said, grabbing the telephone. "Just do what Efraim asked. We need a recovery team in Romania as soon as possible. Leatherneck and Efraim have been working on a recovery strategy. We need agents to stop Carlson's actions now. Billy, we have Smyth's permission. Please, we're running out of time."

"Where is Smyth?" Billy asked, sounding weary.

Francine grinned, her blue eyes sparkling with devilment. "He's with the mother of his children right now. We have to go, get that team moving. We'll call back soon." She hung up the phone on absolute silence. Glancing at Efraim from under her lashes, she laughed. "Oh that felt so good B! What 's next?"

"Marina calls and tells Carlson the deal has fallen through. The new buyer will only deal with Carlson."

"Won't he smell a trap? I mean, we found him here, don't you think he knows we're here?"

"Yeah, so. We can just as easily show up in Romania."

"B, I can't keep up with you when you're flying by the seat of your pants. What do we do, fly all over Eastern Europe after Carlson?"

"No hon. Marina tells Carlson she refuses to continue, that the deal has fallen through. She states that she has called Smyth, who is coming to Turkey to her aid. Carlson wants Smyth more than he wants the laser. Besides, if he has a team in place for recovery, it won't matter whether he is there when they pull it out. He wants Smyth, he'll come back to finish what he started."

Francine took her standard role as devils advocate, making Efraim think through his plans. She was on the bed, leaning against the headboard, her arms crossed over her chest, her posture telegraphing her doubts if her words didn't. "And if he doesn't come back?"

"Leatherneck and I worked models based on the premise that SEAL Team 2 or 5 would be injected for the recovery. Both are cold weather teams and they specialize in exactly what we need to get the Dark Horse to the surface. The SEAL Team will take care of Carlson if he stays in Romania. But, he won't stay if he knows he can have a last shot at Smyth."

"Can he take a shot at Steele too?" Francine said, her voice derisive and teasing.

"Francine, you are a vindictive woman!" Her husband replied.

"You didn't think I saw that little touch she gave you this morning, did you? I see everything about you B, and you are mine. I keep what is mine."

"Yeah, I'm yours hon. You can't honestly think I'd even look at anyone else when I have you, do you?"

"It's become a habit to keep you to myself B. I like having you and your attention all to myself."

Efraim took his wife in his arms and kissed her, showing her how much he liked her attention. He rolled back to the far side of the bed, holding her at arms length, both of them breathing heavily. "I think we had better stop this now because I'm not gonna want to stop in a few more minutes. We'll discuss this later!"

"Bad timing, always bad timing." Francine said on a sigh as she scooted to the edge of the bed.

A knock on the door had Efraim reaching for his SIG as he checked through the security hole, "It's Dave." He opened the door and Dave Geiger came in.

"Okay, what the hell is going on? Someone tell me, cause my head is spinning today. Francine? Someone put me out of my misery now, will you?" Dave threw himself across the bed, his hands behind his head. "If I give your wife a hug now, will you take me out Beaman?"

"I won't have to, you saw Francine toss that stall owner this morning." Efraim knew that Geiger was just tweaking tails.

Francine swatted Dave and got up, going to sit in the chair. Both Dave and Efraim grinned. Efraim got right down to business. "Here's the plan Dave. Carlson is in Romania, he's going for the Dark Horse. Rassner is going to call Carlson and tell him that's she out, the deal has fallen through and that she called Smyth and he's on his way over."

"Doesn't he know Smyth is here?"

"I never had Smyth's name on the manifest. I used Leatherneck's instead."

Francine started to laugh. "Oh B, Leatherneck is going to kill you when he finds out."

Efraim shrugged. "We need to get Steele in protective custody until this is over, I don't want her hot dogging because Smyth is here. Supposedly, she doesn't know that Smyth is her father, by the way." The three of them rolled their eyes; they really didn't believe that bit of information. "The youngest is Smyth's as well."

"Beaman, man, I'll tell you! You were born under a bad star or something because you get the crappiest operations that can be devised. Are you sure you don't want to stay in the Navy? Nice long cruises to exotic ports . . . a wonderful woman waiting for you at home?"

"Shut up Geiger. He's happy the way he is, aren't you B?"

"Yes Ma'am, I sure am! Look, I think we should get this going, I have a feeling we're running out of time. And to be honest, I just want to go home." He watched as both his wife and Geiger nodded their agreement.

Geiger rolled off the bed and slapped Efraim on the shoulder as he went to the door. I'll go call Wilson and tell him to lock down Steele. She can harass him." Efraim closed the door behind him.

"You ready Francine? Let's get this done so we can go home."

Francine nodded and stood up, putting a hand out to steady herself.

Efraim took her in his arms and steadied her, concern lacing his voice. "Hon, are you okay?"

"I'm just really tired Efraim. I think all the traveling is finally catching up with me. I'm fine. Let's go, okay?"

Efraim nodded and felt better when Francine smiled at him. They followed Geiger back to the suite where Smyth and Rassner were waiting.

"Marcus Carlson's room please." Marina Rassner said to the receptionist at the Crowne Plaza. She looked at Austin Smyth, her eyes apprehensive as she waited for the call to be connected. Smyth reached over and took Marina's hand, raising it to his lips, unaware of the amused looks his agents gave to one another.

"Marcus, it is Marina. We have encountered a problem. . . . The Syrian's have pulled out of the deal. They have found out that the Agency has sent a team to Romania. . . . No, they have said that it is too high profile for them at this time. . . . I have anticipated your response, I placed a call to Austin last night, he is flying to Turkey as we speak. . . . No, I have not forgotten my daughters, I told him also of them, he has taken steps to insure their safety. . . . Austin said he received your last message and that he was grateful you had thought of him. He did tell me that perhaps you would like to repeat it in person. . . . Then we will all meet, let it be so." And she hung up the telephone.

Efraim hung up the extension and Dr. Smyth took off the headphones to the listening device that Francine had set up.

"It seems as though we'll have an interesting meeting with Carlson. Boy Scout, are you sure that Maria is safe?"

Efraim looked at Geiger who filled them in on the precautions for Maria Steele. "Yes, she's safe Dr. Smyth. I personally spoke with Wilson and he said he would take care of it himself."

"Perhaps you should be with them, Geiger." Smyth let his concern for his daughter show, surprising his agents.

"Dr. Smyth, I need to be here with Beaman. I have the high ground. Maria will be fine."

"How do we know when Carlson gets back?" Marina was less convinced of the plan to capture her husband, having first hand experience with him.

"We'll watch the usual entry points, but he'll get in touch with us. You can count on that." Efraim answered as he studied a map of the city. "Dr. Smyth, when you both were in Turkey, where was his preferred place for company business?"

"The markets in old Istanbul." Smyth replied immediately, Marina nodding her head in agreement.

"I was afraid you would say that. That doesn't give us much maneuvering room. Anyplace in particular?"

"It will be the Kapalicarsi, the Grand Bazaar. There is a shop called the Sark Kahvesi, not far from the police kiosk. It is across from the costume shop." Marina said, casting a soft smile toward Smyth when she mentioned the costume shop. Francine raised her eyebrows and hid a smile, Efraim wasn't about to ask.

"It's all domes there, Beaman. I might be able to find an upper window, but we can't be sure that's where Carlson will arrange a meet." Geiger told them as he lounged in the chair, his booted feet resting on the coffee table.

Efraim nodded absentmindedly, his mind already working on the angles. "I know. I need to check on that SEAL team insertion into Romania. I have to find out if my parents are alright. I need information on the bazaar. . . ." Efraim began to prioritize everything that required his attention.

"I'll call Dad and Peg, B. Don't worry, they'll be fine." Francine got up and dragged the phone with her across the living room for some quiet to make the call to her in-laws.

Geiger's boots hit the floor with a thud. "I'll go check out the bazaar. I think I'll stop and get Murphy from the office, he's an ex-Ranger and a damn good sniper." Geiger walked out the door, letting it slam behind him.

"I'll check with Leatherneck on that insertion, as well as get coverage on routes into Istanbul." Efraim headed into Geiger's bedroom and pulled the door shut. The suite had separate numbers for each room, so he called Leatherneck in the DC office.

Leatherneck answered on the first ring. "Jeez Commander, you sure can scramble a response team! Man! We had only been tossing around using SEAL 2 or 5 to retrieve that truck! Now they're packing up and getting underway!"

"They've done this type of retrieval before, you know that Leatherneck. That's why they're SEAL's, this is what they do best. Leatherneck, you ever work with Smyth in the field?"

"Is this just casual questioning or are you looking for something specific?" Efraim could clearly hear the hesitation in Leatherneck's voice across the miles.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Listen college boy, you didn't hear it from me, but the old man makes Lee Stetson look like a choir boy."

"Great."

"You should be used to it Beaman, the three of you together would make an interesting team. As it is, I'm wondering who's winning match points."

"Put your money on me Leatherneck. I don't like to lose."

"Neither does the old man." Leatherneck's warning raised the hair on the back of Efraim's neck.

"I'll remember that. What's in the daily's today?"

"Bad news buddy; Lang's picture is all over the place. Carlson is numero uno on the hit parade. They're heating pitch and plucking chickens over on the Hill for an old fashioned tar and feathering party."

"Yeah, I told Smyth they would want to hang Carlson from the yard arm." Efraim sighed. "Do me a favor will ya, don't tell Billy you've talked to me. He's after me about my people skills."

Leatherneck laughed. "Not a problem, Commander. Take care of your beautiful wife and get yourselves home in one piece."

"That's the plan, Leatherneck. That's the plan. Thanks, see you in DC soon." He hung up and was surprised to see Francine standing by the door. "Come on in, hon. How are my parents?"

"They're fine. Peg is mad like you wouldn't believe, your dad is spending a lot of time trying to keep her from hopping a plane to hunt Carlson down herself." Francine ran her hand on husband's shoulder. She sat down beside him on the bed and laid her head on his shoulder. "Dad said to get one for him. Alice is fine by the way. Both your parents send their love, and Peg said to be careful."

Efraim nodded, trying to think what he needed to do next. Picking up the phone, he called Wilson just to make sure that he got a call if Carlson came through any of the usual routes to Istanbul.

"I wondered why it was quiet at the Plaza. Where do you think he's coming in from?"

"Romania." There was a wealth of information in that one word.

Wilson let out a low whistle. "Damn. You run with a rough crowd."

"Tell me about it. You sure you're sitting on Steele?"

"Yeah. Can you tell me why?"

"When all of this is over, you can take my wife and me to dinner and I'll tell you everything." Efraim rubbed his forehead, his mind spinning with all the possible pitfalls that made this particular operation seem like it was going to last forever.

"That will be worth it!"

"Just keep that woman tied down, I don't need her in the thick of things, okay?"

"Consider it done. Good luck."

"Thanks." Beaman hung up and took his wife's hand. "Let's go get a nap, I'm tired hon and I think we're gonna need every extra bit of rest we can get."

Efraim waved at Dr. Smyth and Marina Rassner and headed towards the door. Smyth didn't bother to ask where they were going; he and Rassner were talking. Efraim checked his security and sighed, opening the door to their room.

"Are you alright?" Francine asked as they took off their coats, Francine taking Efraim's and hanging them both up.

Efraim sat on the bed, leaned over to untie his shoes, thought better of it and laid back on the bed. "My head is spinning Francine. I'm beginning to think you'll have second thoughts about me. I mean, since you've been hanging around me, we've been arrested for solicitation, nearly arrested for breaking and entering . . ."

"That was you B, you jumped onto my balcony, remember?"

"Yeah, okay. You were jumped in a garage in LA, kidnapped and almost killed on a boat. You had to pretend to be shot in Romania, were nearly sizzled by a laser, almost tossed into a chasm nearly a mile deep by a madman, you had to run across the roof of your home to escape being shot and now this."

"Don't forget that you saved me in LA, that you were the one who was shot, that you saved me in Romania and were shot again and that you saved the Vidraru Dam and the village below the Fargaras Ridge when you deep sixed the laser into the reservoir. You heard those agents break into our house and you somehow got us out, saved your research and figured out where Carlson had gone. You've bested and cornered Dr. Smyth, and that's not an easy thing to do, and now you have come up with a plan to finish this once and for all."

"Don't leave me Francine." He took her in his arms and held her tightly, the only thing he was sure of right now was that he loved this woman more than his own life.

"I'm not going anywhere B. You're stuck with me. Besides, the office pool is up to 1500 bucks that we don't make it six months. I plan to win!"

"And after six months?"

"We'll stage a public tiff to start a new pool! What else? I figure we can finance our vacations this way."

"Francine, I love you. You're always thinking."

"Someone has to keep us on track, B. Don't you worry about us, I'll make sure we're fine. You just keep loving me the way you do and I'll love you right back and we'll be fine. Okay?" She kissed his cheek and laid her head on his shoulder. "Close your eyes for a little while B."

"Okay."

"Stop thinking."

"I'm not. Well, okay I am, but I'm thinking about you."

"Okay, think on then." She giggled as he tickled her side.

They both fell asleep worrying about the other.

Francine was sitting at the small table in their room when she heard the knock on the door. Efraim jumped in his sleep, reaching for his SIG at his side. Francine patted his foot as she passed him on her way to get the door. Peering though the peephole, she saw Geiger on the other side and opened the door.

"Shhhh, Efraim's asleep, come on in." Dave nodded and walked into the room. They found Efraim sitting up and stretching.

"What did you find in the market, Dave?" Efraim stood up and holstered his gun, pulling his leather jacket over his broad shoulders.

"I took Murphy with me, he was a Ranger sniper and one of the best around. We found some spots where we should have decent coverage, if Carlson chooses that spot. Oh, you'll love this. The CIA station chief is all up in arms that we're here running ops in his town'. He was at the office chewing Wilson up one side and down the other. Seems he got his orders from the director himself to bring Carlson in; the director doesn't want the Agency bringing in one of his people."

"Always something, isn't it. Okay, I talked with Leatherneck and the SEAL team was packing up and getting under way. It seems that Leatherneck has field experience with Smyth. He told me that Dr. Smyth makes Scarecrow look like a choir boy."

"Well that's comforting. Although it really shouldn't come as a surprise to us, we've all seen how he runs things." All three of them nodding as they remembered cases where Smyth set things to suit himself.

"I'll give the old man this, he thinks one hell of a game." Efraim said, rubbing his temples.

"I just wish he would remember he's on our side." Francine sat down at the small table in the room and sighed. "I'm hungry, B. Anybody else want something to eat?"

"Yeah, I could eat." Geiger took the chair across from Francine, leaned the chair back until it hit the wall, hands behind his head. "Well, what's the plan?"

"We wait." Efraim picked up the phone and called down for room service. He handed the menu to Francine who pointed out what she wanted as did Geiger. Efraim looked at his watch, it was after 1, and knew why his stomach was growling.

He was hanging up the phone when he stopped and looked at Francine. "Francine, what are the chances that Rassner is in this with Carlson?" He hung the phone up and looked at Geiger who got up with a sigh and left the room to check on Smyth.

"I don't think so B. That was real emotion on both their parts this morning. Those two have been in love for years. Plus, we have her children. She's more likely to play ball with us than Carlson."

"I'm just trying to cover all the angles hon."

"I know you are, B. You know, it's funny that you should use the name choir boy."

"Why?"

"It's just that I've read some classified files regarding an agent code named Choir Boy. They were some pretty wild cases." Francine gave a delicate shrug of her shoulders.

"Classified, huh Francine? Breaking into files?" Her husband grinned at her.

"Maybe. I was bored."

"Uh huh. Think Choir Boy is Dr. Smyth?"

"Please! I hope not! Leatherneck wasn't kidding when he said Dr. Smyth would make Lee look like a saint! If Dr. Smyth is this Choir Boy, we have our hands full."

"Like we don't all ready?" Efraim asked walking to the bathroom to throw cold water on his face. A knock on the door revealed Geiger.

"They okay down there?" Efraim asked, not really concerned.

"Yeah, talking at the table. I suggested they eat lunch and call room service. Dr. Smyth misses the congeniality of his club."

"Okay. Tell me about the bazaar again Dave." They walked back into the room where Francine was pulling several tourist maps of the bazaar out of a file and laying them on the table.

"Like I said, it's all pretty much domes there. There are several gates that lead into the market, making it an ideal place for a fast meet and exit. I would choose this spot given the chance." Dave's finger hit a grid on the map, pointing his choice for a meet with Carlson.

"Can we cover the gates?" Francine asked as she studied the maps, her glasses slipping to the tip of her nose.

Geiger nodded. "Yeah, if we get the local office to do it. Have you given some thought to the local CIA office?"

"Yeah. I want to keep them in the dark as much as possible. With orders from DC, they're just gonna be in our faces. I'm not worried about anybody giving Carlson a helping hand, they've probably pulled them all back for fear of losing it." Efraim reached over and pushed Francine's glasses back up to the bridge of her nose.

"How do you want to tie them up when we go after Carlson?" Francine asked him.

"To be honest, I don't think we'll have to worry about them. Carlson has to know his options are limited"

Francine nodded her head in agreement as she went back to studying the map, committing to memory routes in and out of the bazaar.

"I'm going to check and see if he's been dumb enough to use his own name to book a flight back to Istanbul. I doubt it, but it won't hurt to check." Efraim pulled out his laptop and connected it, checking all flights into Istanbul for Carlson's name.

"Nothing. What I wouldn't give to have Agnes Ferguson here watching for Carlson. If she had been here, none of this would have happened. We would have had him at the airport."

"I can't believe you said that B!" Francine was aghast! "She'd probably be locked in a closet someplace!"

"Stop trying to cheer me up, Francine."

Francine laughed. Another knock on the door revealed room service and their lunch. The three agents ate lunch, discussing various aspects of the case they were working.

"Francine, not all agency files are computerized, are they? Old case files, things like that?" Efraim asked, something niggling in his mind. Francine was familiar with the way the Agency handled dead files.

"No, there are hard files kept at different repositories in DC, as well as around the US. Depends really on what they are. Why?"

"I'm just curious as to why we've never heard about Choir Boy before." Efraim shrugged, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"What you mean to say Beaman is, you haven't come across that name in your file forages, right?" Geiger as always, cut to the chase.

Efraim grinned. "Yeah, something like that. I guess we'll have to look into that when we get home."

"Efraim, you frighten me sometimes. Some things are best left alone." Francine warned him. "I mean, do we really want to have all that information on Dr. Smyth if the Choir Boy is Dr. Smyth?"

"Yeah!" Both Efraim and Geiger answered.

"What are you going to do with it, blackmail him with it?" Francine said, shooting disgusted looks at both of them before the humor of the situation took hold.

"That's such a nasty word, isn't it Dave? I've never liked it much myself. I prefer leverage." At Francine's look, he quickly continued. "Look hon, I've had to think myself in circles this trip to try and stay a step ahead of Smyth and I'm tired. I'm just looking for something to make my life easier. It's not like I'm gonna sell the stuff. Jeez! I just want to hold it over his head at opportune times, that's all."

Francine shook her head, he had sounded like a petulant little boy. He must be tired if he doesn't want to play mind games. "We'll look when we get home." She smiled and pat his hand. She wasn't really worried about Efraim digging dirt on Smyth, she knew that she would be able to count on something else capturing Efraim's attention when they got home.

"Okay, we have Carlson hot footing it back to Turkey. We have Dr. Smyth and Marina Rassner in the suite. We have Smyth's daughter in lock down, and now we wait. I suggest we wait in the suite, I'd rather have us all in one place anyway."

"Yeah Beaman, it'll be easier for us to protect Smyth if it comes to that." Geiger agreed.

"Well, shall we move the party then gentlemen? No reason not to be friendly." Francine told them, gathering her coat and files.

"Friendly? With Dr. Smyth? Hon, I don't think so!" Efraim told his wife, Dave nodding his head in agreement. "Smyth doesn't do friendly."

"The two of you are just being pessimistic! Think of how annoying it will be for him!" She laughed at the grins on her husband and Geiger's face. Efraim opened the door, holding it for them to leave.

"Remember now, friendly!"


	16. Touchdown

Chapter 16

Efraim paced the living room of the suite, walking from the balcony doors all the way around the perimeter of the room. Francine was busy reading files, only giving her husband a glance as he passed by her and tweaked her hair. Geiger had taken refuge in his room, Marina had excused herself to Dr. Smyth's room stating she had a headache and needed to close her eyes. Dr. Smyth sat and watched Efraim circuit the room.

"Boy Scout, if you keep walking like that you will have logged enough miles for a free flight."

Efraim shrugged and continued to pace, thinking about what was about to happen. He had called Wilson several times for updates; each time Wilson guaranteed that he would call the moment he had anything.

"B? Why don't you sit down? You're wearing a path in the carpet. Wilson will call if anything happens."

Efraim stopped at the balcony doors, his expression brooding as he stared at the streets below. "I would just prefer to be out there myself." .

"That's not practical, Boy Scout." Smyth told him, chewing on an unlit cigarillo.

"I know that. That's why I'm pacing this room. I don't like to wait for someone else to dictate when I move. I prefer to dictate the timetable. I want to play my game, not Carlson's."

Smyth nodded, understanding what his agent-in-charge was saying. "Commander, you've been running your game since you returned to the Agency. Momentum shifts. It's still your game."

Efraim stopped and looked at Smyth, coming to sit in the chair next to him. "Tell me more."

"Tell me what you've done so far." Smyth responded.

Efraim nodded. "Since coming to Turkey?" At Smyth's nod, Efraim continued, detailing the operation so far.

"So Boy Scout, what is the problem? You've covered all the bases. You have your field assets doing what they should be doing, watching the field. You have a team flying into Romania to recover the laser. You have mobilized the Bucharest office to secure the area. Geiger has done his sniper checks. I'm sure you disabled the telephone in my bedroom so Marina could not make calls on it, and you have immobilized me, which is not an easy task."

"I don't like to wait."

"No, you dislike the lack of information streaming into you." Both Efraim and Smyth watched as Francine vigorously nodded her head at that statement.

"You see Boy Scout, your wife agrees with me, much to her chagrin." Francine grinned widely at Dr. Smyth. "Your greatest asset Beaman is the fact that you can process information and find the useful nugget hidden within the mountains of lead that come into you. Your greatest liability is you don't like the lack of information, it gives you too much time to think and doubt yourself."

"He shouldn't. Doubt himself that is." Francine softly interjected, knowing that Dr. Smyth was being honest in his assessment of her husband. "Efraim, that's what drew me to you when I first recommended you for recruitment. You had a 94 accuracy record. I've never seen another analyst with a record like that. And you've improved since you've been with the Agency. You're uncanny with your outcome analysis."

"Listen to your wife, Boy Scout, she is correct. Learn to divert your mind. Read, hack into the DOJ computers, cross stitch little purple animals but find a way to stop doubting yourself."

"Are you telling me you don't doubt your decisions Dr. Smyth?"

"There is no room for doubt in this business, Beaman. Only regrets when the dust settles." Neither Francine nor Efraim said anything as Smyth turned to look at his bedroom door where the mother of his children was resting.

Efraim reached out and took several of the discarded files that Francine had read. He knew that Francine would re-read the files until it was time to take action, her way of dealing with the wait. Smyth was right; he needed to find a way to deal with the waiting.

"Regrets don't have to remain." Efraim voice broke into the silence that had fallen in the room.

Austin Smyth raised his eyebrow at Efraim and clamped his cigarillo between his teeth. With a wink at Francine, he stood and walked to his bedroom, quietly opening the door and closing it behind him.

Both Francine and Efraim watched as the door closed, Francine turned a shocked face to her husband. "Are you nuts? Did you see that B? He winked at me! Dr. Smyth winked at me!" She whispered furiously to her husband. "I can't believe you said that to him! No one ever gets personal with Dr. Smyth!"

"Well, he told me to find something to occupy myself with."

"I think he meant like a crossword puzzle, B! Regrets indeed!"

"I understand regrets hon." Francine looked questioningly at Efraim and he continued. "I would have regretted it for the rest of my life if the day I came back and saw you in your office, if I hadn't turned my head when you went to kiss me on the cheek."

"Oh B." Francine came to sit on his lap as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"There were a few times out in that desert when I didn't think I was going to make it back home. My biggest regret was you, that I had blown my chance with you. All I wanted was to take you into my arms and kiss you. Well, I wanted to make love to you, to feel you against me, to touch you, to smell your hair and kiss your neck. But I wanted that kiss more than I wanted to breath Francine. If you had smacked me silly after that, I would have been happy to have had the chance to hold you in my arms for just a few moments."

"You are going to make me cry Efraim. You know how I hate to cry." She laid her head on his shoulder as he pulled her closer to him. "I'm glad you did, B. I'm glad you did kiss me, hold me, and let me see the hunger you have for me. I'd never seen that in a man's eyes before. Desire yes, naked hunger, no."

"I wanted you pretty bad hon. I'd been in that damn desert longer than I cared to remember and I dreamed about you every damn night. How I ever managed to walk away from you those times when we were first seeing one another, I'll never know."

Francine giggled, remembering those nights too. "It would take me forever to get to sleep. It got so bad that I would daydream about us making love at work! I'd see you and all of a sudden I'd get this incredible vision of us together."

Efraim laughed. "I'm glad I wasn't the only one! And now, you're mine. Is reality as good as your daydreams?"

Lifting her hand to Efraim's face, Francine cupped his cheek as she leaned in and kissed him, letting the love they shared warm them both. "Reality is much better than any daydream I ever had Efraim, much better."

"Yeah, it is, isn't it?" He grinned at her as he pulled her close, teasing her lips with his tongue, kissing the corners of her mouth, finally letting his lips rest lightly on hers. "I'll be glad to go to our room tonight hon, I think I need to have another reality check."

Francine nodded her head enthusiastically. "Me too. But for now, I'm here with you where I always should have been. You know B, I've been thinking. When we get home, we really should have another dinner party. The last one was such a success. What do you think?"

Laughing at the look her husband gave her, she pushed herself off Efraim's lap and moved to the chair that Dr. Smyth had vacated. She put her feet up on the coffee table and her hands behind her head, a perfect imitation of her husband. Closing her eyes, she let her thoughts roam, smiling when she felt Efraim's eyes on her. "Put your feet up B and take a nap. You know you have to have your feet dangling to make you happy!"

"Hmmmm."

"Whatcha thinkin' about B?"

"You hon."

"At least you aren't thinking about this operation!"

"No, I'm thinkin' that if I don't make love to you soon, I'm not gonna make it through this operation."

Francine laughed and Efraim smiled at the sound. He thought about what Dr. Smyth had said to him, and he admitted that Smyth had been honest in his assessment of him as an agent. He had to give it to the old man, he may be a pain in the ass, but he was sharp and on top of his game. Everything was in place, and he just had to wait.

It was late afternoon and Francine and Efraim were sitting at the dining table discussing the news in the local Turkish newspapers. Francine smiled to herself at how easy it had been to divert her husband's attention from the case at hand to current events. One of the pleasures of being involved with a man on top of the world's issues! Dr. Smyth and Marina Rassner had come out to sit on the couch; Dr. Smyth added his comments to the discussion now and then. The phone rang in the suite causing the occupants to freeze.

Geiger came out of his room and lifted the phone as Efraim grabbed his pager at his waist and grinned.

"Yeah. Director Carlson, a pleasure to hear from you. Would you like to speak with Mrs. Carlson? One moment." Dave held his hand tightly over the receiver, giving a nod to Efraim as he did so. "Are you ready Ms. Rassner?" Marina looked to Austin Smyth and he gently patted her hand. Reaching for the telephone, she nodded and took a deep breath.

"Marcus, it is Marina. Austin had his agents bring me safely to this hotel; he will be with me shortly. I will not be used by you any further. Austin has said you may take it up with him." She handed the telephone to Geiger who hung up the receiver.

"Are you alright Ms. Rassner?" Francine asked, as she saw the older woman's hands shake.

Marina Rassner put a hand on Dr. Smyth's arm, smiling when the placed his hand over hers for reassurance. "He frightens me, and yes, I am alright. I am here with Austin after all."

Dr. Smyth gave her a quick hug. "Beaman, what has you smiling and grappling for your pager?"

"When we stopped at that old bar on the way into Istanbul yesterday, I paid one of the locals to watch for anyone fitting Carlson's description. He just paged me, Carlson stopped in that dusty town, that's where he made the call from."

"So he flew into Ankara as we did. Very smart move Boy Scout. So we know what direction he's coming from."

"We need to call the agents off of the airport and place them at possible entrances to the city." Geiger said.

Both Efraim and Smyth shook their heads, disagreeing with Geiger. "It doesn't matter how he gets into town. He knows where we are and he'll contact us when he's ready. We have a few hours before he gets into town, let's go get a first hand view of the bazaar."

"Shall we then?" Francine said, standing up and reaching for her jacket. Efraim helped Francine on with her jacket and pulled his own on.

"You think they're safe here alone?" Geiger asked, not wanting to stay behind in the hotel room.

"If you are referring to me Geiger, I assure you I am capable of staying alive in a hotel room." Smyth said in a disgusted voice while Marina smiled slightly. "And as you said, Carlson is not in town, he is by my estimates at least three hours away. I can handle an hour or so without a babysitter."

"You have a firearm?" Efraim asked, not for the first time since they've arrived. Dave went into his room and came out with a metal box, opening it with a key. Inside was a SIG P220, much like Efraim himself carried. Dave pulled it out, loaded a clip and clicked the safety on. He handed it to Smyth who handled the weapon like a pro.

Both Efraim and Dave grinned as Smyth caught the holster Dave tossed at him, and clipped and holstered the gun in one, smooth motion.

"Now that's taken care of . . . I don't suppose I should ask if you know how to use that?" Efraim hotfooted it to the door, not sure he wouldn't be the target Smyth choose.

"Would you like a demonstration?" Smyth asked, sarcasm lacing his voice.

Efraim laughed. "Nah, I don't want you to waste your one good shot on me!" He opened the door and the three agents walked into the hall.

"You do like twisting his tail, B. You are a man who likes to live on the edge!" Francine scolded her husband as she linked her arm in his.

"I married you, didn't I?"

"Man, you Navy boys are crazy, aren't you?" Dave pushed the button on the elevator, the three of them walked in and headed out to the market to take care of business. Efraim made a quick call to Wilson telling him that Carlson was coming in from Ankara. Wilson said he'd take care of pulling his team in and getting ready.

They returned to the hotel nearly two hours later after familiarizing themselves with the elaborate twists and turns of the souk. Opening the door to the hotel suite, they found Smyth and Rassner at the table eating dinner.

"Come in children, and help yourselves. Have fun this afternoon? Bring me anything?"

Dave grabbed a plate and helped himself. Efraim helped Francine with her coat, taking his own off as well. Efraim took a plate and fixed one for Francine, sitting beside her on the couch. She cast an eye at him, and proceeded to share her dinner with her husband, giving him a tsk when he first refused.

With dinner finished, everyone sat in silence, each deep in his or her own thoughts. Efraim sighed, looking at his watch as night fell over Istanbul. "Do we think he'll strike tonight? What's his MO for this type of thing?"

"He'll hit us tonight, Marcus was never one with an over abundance of patience." Smyth supplied, resting his arm around the shoulders of Marina who nodded and shivered in anticipation of the encounter with Marcus Carlson.

"I suggest we get ready for operations then." The telephone rang as Efraim and Francine got up to go and change. Geiger popped a forkful of food in his mouth, wiped his hands and picked up the phone.

"Yeah." He grimaced and handed the phone to Efraim. "It's Billy with an update on the recovery efforts."

"Beaman . . . Yeah Billy . . . Hired team? I expected that. Any problems with the Romanian Government? . . . What's the time estimate? . . . That's not bad, it's better than Leatherneck and I anticipated . . . No, I would tell the Romanian's it's in their best interests to get that van out of the reservoir. Inform them it's loaded with C-4 and all it needs is the correct frequency to blow . . . Well, no, but they don't need to know that. . . Okay, thanks. Let me know when it's up. Thanks Billy . . . Ah, fine . . . No, everything's fine . . . Alright. Bye.

"What is happening?" Smyth demanded.

"SEAL Team 5 made it to Romania. The local office was able to get there and secure the sight. It seems Carlson had hired a team to attempt to raise the truck. Problem was, they weren't extreme cold weather trained."

"And the Romanian Government, B?" Francine wanted to know.

"Screaming, but can you blame them?" Efraim answered her, shrugging his shoulders. "They want some sort of reparation. At least that's not my problem!"

Geiger got up and helped himself to seconds from the tray. "They probably want the laser plans."

Efraim grinned. "Well, they don't exactly know about the laser."

Francine and Dr. Smyth started to laugh.

Marina looked from one to the other, her voice sharp as she questioned. "I do not understand. Is there or is there not a laser?"

Dr. Smyth's fork and knife stopped for the briefest of moments, his eyes flew to Efraim who saw the slightest shake of his head.

"No, it's wasted. The circuitry is nothing special, it was the . . . I'm sorry, I have a tendency to run on about things." Efraim did a good job of looking sheepish. Dave raised his eyebrows and leaned back for the show, while Francine's eyes narrowed as she watched the shift in dynamics at the table.

"No, no, truly! I am interested in what you have to say. Please continue." Marina begged, her voice coaxing as she leaned forward, reaching her hand out to Efraim.

Only Efraim saw Dr. Smyth's mouth twist into an angry line. Efraim took a deep breath and launched into a non-stop dissertation on quantum laser physics, leaving out any valid laser technology. Ten minutes into his lecture on Boolean algebra as applied to altered protocols of entangled states concerning optical physics, Maria Rassner stood and walked into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

"What in the hell . . ." Geiger started only to stop when Dr. Smyth raised his hand.

Francine sighed, her shoulders sagging after her efforts to keep from laughing. She smiled at her husband and shook her head; he could talk rings around anyone when he got started.

Efraim looked at Smyth, raising his eyebrow as he waited for an explanation.

"I didn't like the tone of the question Boy Scout." Smyth put a cigarillo in his mouth and lit it. He stood and walked to the balcony doors, opening them and walking out, leaving his three agents in the living room, minds racing to incorporate a new wrinkle in their operation.

"What the hell did you just say?" Geiger asked.

"Not much." Efraim shrugged, a small smile breaking out.

"Why then?" Francine asked, trying to understand this game that only her husband, Dr. Smyth and Maria Rassner had the rules to. "What changed?"

"I suspect that your husband knows that Maria has a doctorate from the prestigious Moscow University in Physics." Smyth announced, closing the balcony door behind him as he stepped back into the room.

"Why didn't you tell me this Efraim?" Francine demanded to know.

Efraim shook his head at Francine. "I didn't know hon, not until she asked the question."

"Efraim I still don't understand." Francine said, shaking her head at her husband.

"It wasn't exactly what she said, it was what she said coupled with how she asked. I also had the benefit of a reaction from Dr. Smyth."

"What did you say that upset her?" Geiger asked him, coming to sit on the couch.

"I quoted a well known paper published by a team of Russian physicists concerning photons in optical laser applications." Efraim answered with a shrug.

"One that she helped to write. I understand now. You're not very much of a Boy Scout, dear!" Francine said on a laugh.

"I'm crushed!" Efraim eyed Dr. Smyth. "This is tiring. Have a seat and tell us exactly what's happening."

"Maria doesn't trust us."

"Hell! Right now I don't trust us."

Francine studied Efraim, her eyes narrowed as she chewed on her bottom lip. "Why ask you? I mean, how would she know of your experience with the project? What was she looking for?"

"Excellent points, Mrs. Wedded Bliss. I believe we have witnessed a shifting of objectives." Smyth told his agents, watching comprehension dawn in their faces.

"Damn! He lost the laser so he's coming . . ." Efraim began.

"He's coming after you B! You are the only one who can give him what he wants!" Francine finished.

"Exactamundo! You are far more valuable than the laser at this point, Boy Scout. You can give him the location of Quigley's plans."

"And what about Rassner? Whose side is she on in this thing?" Geiger asked.

"My own." She announced as they turned in her direction. "I have had to fend and care for myself and my children all these years alone. I have my own interests at heart. I wish to be free from Marcus and he has promised to leave us alone if I deliver you, Commander Beaman. And you Austin, I want you to stop all of these games."

"I'm not about to let you hand my husband over to Marcus Carlson." Francine announced rather indignantly.

Efraim nodded his agreement. "I'm not crazy about that part either."

"Marina, you have not been alone these years." Dr. Smyth told her, reaching out to her.

Hugging herself, she backed away from his outstretched hand. "No. I have been. You were in Washington chasing your career. I was here, alone with your two children. At the mercy of Marcus."

"I asked you repeatedly to join me, to let me take care of a divorce. Each time you told me no. How many times did I ask, beg you Marina?" Smyth asked her in a roar, anger and emotion in each word.

"You did not come and get me." Marina said as she sank in a chair, exhaustion evident in every line of her body.

Smyth shook his head as he tried to understand. "Come and get you? I begged to you to come with me! What did you want me to do? Drag you to the States over my shoulder?"

"Yes!" She yelled back at him, oblivious to the others witnessing their argument. "That is exactly what I wanted. I wanted you to prove that you wanted me and our children, not what I could provide for you in the way of information."

"I never asked you for information Marina. You know that. Never." Austin Smyth replied, his voice dead calm, absent of his usual verbal twists. "If I had dragged you, you would have thrown pots at me."

"I probably would have. Yes, I would have. But it is my way Austin, to act as such. I wish to go home now."

"You aren't going anywhere Marina. You want proof; I'll give it to you. I'm also not about to allow you to turn over the Commander. There is another way. Get on it Boy Scout." Smyth had gotten his emotions back under his iron control, and he let it be known he would brook no dissent from any of them.

"Yes sir." Efraim hotfooted it to the door, Geiger and Francine following quickly behind him. They returned to Efraim and Francine's room, closing and locking the door behind them.

"Oh man, I can't believe we witnessed that! My feet were glued to the floor!" Geiger flung himself in a chair, not quite believing what they all had witnessed.

"Efraim? What other way is there? What was Dr. Smyth talking about? You know, Rassner said that Carlson wants you for the laser. He must know that all of us are here. How?" Francine sat down on the bed, curling her feet up and underneath her. Picking up a pillow, she hugged it to herself and closed her eyes, trying to make sense of what was going on.

Efraim sat down beside her, taking her hand in his. "It really doesn't matter, does it? We're still going to run our show. The bottom line is, I have no intention of going anywhere with Carlson."

The three agents sat silently. Francine finally sighed and rubbed her hands together. "Well? Let's get to it. We have plans to make."

Efraim and Francine led Dr. Smyth and Marina Rassner through the darkened alleyways of the old Istanbul markets. Booths were still open for tourists who filled the alleys, and the smell of shish kebabs cooking over open brayers scented the air with their mouth-watering aroma. Geiger and Murphy had already taken up their spots above the spot they were to meet. Both had sniper rifles and a large supply of plastic riot bullets. Efraim wanted these rogue agents taken alive to be brought back to the States for trial.

The weight of eyes on the group as they passed caused Francine to shiver as she hurried to the designated meeting place. Carlson had called, as Dr. Smyth and Efraim had said he would, close to midnight and set the meet in a fairly lawless section of the markets. Geiger and Murphy had left as soon as Marina had repeated the location, nodding to Efraim, a silent message that they had already been to that area and had a view from the roofs. Efraim had hit his left shoulder to remind Dave if he had to hit him with a bullet to do it there. He had put a bullet proof vest on, hoping that would take some of the sting out of a hit, and to stop anything that might come from Carlson or someone working with him.

"Stop right there Smyth." Carlson's voice floated disembodied in the darkened souk. The four of them came to a halt, staying to the shadows cast by cloth awnings and the domes that rose far above the alleys below.

"Marcus, it's over. You can't go back to the States as a free man, there isn't any place you can go that I won't find you sooner or later."

"You don't understand Austin, you never have! You sit in your office and your clubs, you have agents jump at your beck and call, but you don't get your hands dirty yourself. You don't have the drive, the guts to do your own work. That's where we're different Austin, I've never minded doing my own dirty work."

"What is this about? You? Me? If it's between you and me, you have cast your net far and wide and pulled in not so willing victims."

"I learned from my oh so loving wife the value of weaving a plot of monumental proportions, all that revenge is worthy of. I've been dreaming of this for years Austin, all those years I was in Southeast Asia and you were in my wife's bed!"

Carlson stepped into the thin light cast by the moon. With him was Maria Steele, her hands handcuffed behind her back, bruising visible on her cheek in the dim light.

"Maria!" Rassner screamed as she tried to break loose of Smyth's hold.

Carlson laughed, the sound eerie as it echoed in the emptiness of the market. "Say hello to your Mama, my dear. Oh, and your Papa as well."

"Beaman, what do you want me to do?" Geiger voice was low, just loud enough for the communications link they were wearing to pick it up.

"Have a shot?"

"Not clear, the awnings are in the way."

"I'll try to draw him out. Keep your eyes open."

"Let her go Carlson, your quarrel isn't with her." Efraim called as he stepped out into the square.

"But it is my friend! As my quarrel is with you, and your wife. As it is with the agents I'm sure you have waiting for an opportunity to shoot me."

"No one is going to shoot you Carlson, I'm taking you back to DC to stand trial for your crimes."

"So righteous Commander, so upstanding in your duty to your nation and the honor of the Navy. How proud your father is of you. All pride and duty and honor, the code the Beaman family lives by. And dies by." Carlson laughed again. "But not just now. I find that I am in need of your services Commander Beaman. It seems that I have misplaced my retirement fund, and I need you to help me secure a new one."

"Explain what you're talking about Marcus? You aren't being very clear."

"Stopped stalling for time Austin, you have no more time. But I'll indulge you. You see, I have your daughter, your darling daughter. And I have a gun at the base of her neck. I will give her to her mother, my wife! My wife! If you and the Commander come with me."

"I will come with you, but the Commander will not."

"He has what I need. That brilliant mind of his will give me the resting place of Quigley's complete research. That, and the satisfaction of knowing that his father will waste away knowing he was the cause of the death of his eldest son. His namesake."

"The train left that station some time ago." Dave coolly remarked. "I have Steele in sight."

"We need control here, take the shot and watch behind us, I have a bad feeling." Efraim gave them the order to begin.

Edging toward the side of the market to afford himself more cover, Efraim watched as Francine did the same. The retort of a gun firing echoed throughout the empty square. There was a momentary silence then Marina Rassner screamed as her daughter fell to the ground. Efraim was knocked off his feet, landing face down on the ancient bricks of the market.

"I told you not to hit me in the right shoulder, Dave! Dammit!" Efraim swore as he tried to push himself up of the ground. Gaining his feet, fire radiated from his shoulder as he slammed into the side of the building when he got to his feet, dizzy from the pain. Adjusting the Kevlar vest, he was surprised to see he still had his gun in his hand.

"Shut up Beaman, that was from a sniper behind you. Francine, Angels 2 o'clock your nose." Geiger was directing her to the sniper, Angels meaning off the ground and at 2 o'clock the way she was facing.

"I have him."

Efraim could hear Dave directing his wife to another sniper as he shook off the pain and assessed what had happened. He saw Rassner with her daughter, but Smyth and Carlson were no were to be seen. "Give me a location on Smyth and Carlson! Now!"

"Down the alley to your left, Commander." Murphy's voice echoed in his ear.

Efraim ran down the alley, stopping to listen to the sounds of scuffling. Putting his back close to the wall, he checked each of the small alleys that broke off from one he was on. The sounds of boxes breaking got louder and Efraim saw one fly across the arched opening of a small courtyard.

Stepping through the arch, he heard a gunshot and flipped to the opposite wall, wincing from the pain in his shoulder. There was silence, and he could hear the sounds of heavy breathing. Stepping away from the wall and into the small courtyard he came upon Austin Smyth standing over the body of Marcus Carlson.

"The President gave the order at the last minute that Carlson wasn't to come back. The intelligence community can't afford a trial the magnitude of which Carlson's would be." Smyth didn't bother to turn around as Efraim walked up behind him, he stood over the body of Marcus Carlson, and his head down and gun in hand.

"Why wasn't I told?"

"What was it that Carlson said to you, Commander? Pride, duty and honor? It was your job to take him out. I was given your orders by the President personally, Carlson was not to see trial."

"Then why all of this?"

"This has always been between Carlson and myself. Everyone else was a pawn in a dangerous game we have played since college. It wasn't your place or your responsibility. Let's go."

"Are we just leaving him here?"

"Yes we are. The Agency can't be found to be connected to his death. He'll be sent home, the victim of a late night walk in the souk. It will be low key and kept extremely quiet."

"There will be speculation. This is a secret that too many people know about already."

"The only secret that will remain is just how many people were involved in this. This," he swept his hand out in front of him. "Never happened."

Efraim nodded and waited for Smyth to precede him out of the courtyard. He could hear Francine and Dave talking, through the earpiece and the faint sounds of Marina Rassner sobbing in the background.

"Francine? We're coming out."

"It's about time. Wait until I get my hands on you. And you can tell Dr. Smyth the same thing! What were the two of you thinking taking off like that? What's were you thinking?"

"Hon, we're fine." He pulled the earplug out and followed Smyth down the alleyway, her voice an angry buzz spilling from the earpiece.

"Mrs. Wedded Bliss is anything but at this moment, correct?"

"Yeah, something like that. She's gonna take a stripe off of both of us when we get back."

"Really?" His crack of laughter reverberated in the empty marketplace. "Perhaps I am too old for games in the field. Boy Scout, don't beleaguer yourself over this. We move and think in different worlds, you and I. I see the expedience of Carlson's death. You see the right of a man to a trial and the ability to face his accusers. I was in a position to see that your honor remained intact."

Efraim nodded as they stepped into the large square where Francine was pacing and still ripping him to verbal shreds. She stopped when she saw him, hands flying to her hips. He grinned at her, knowing she would give him hell, but right now all he wanted was to feel her in his arms. She ran to him, flying into his open arms. "Don't ever do that again, Efraim. Not ever again! Do you hear me?" She yelled at him, watching as he winced.

"Yeah hon, everyone in old Istanbul heard you! Careful, I think the Kevlar stopped a bullet in my back and I'm sore." He kissed her, feeling the peace and joy he always felt in this woman's arms.

Stepping back from Efraim, Francine looked at Dr. Smyth. "And you! How dare you take off without backup! I'm going to see to it that you never step foot in the field again! You have broken every rule the Agency has on close quarter confrontations!"

"Really? My dear, I wrote the book. Do you honestly think I don't know how to break those same rules?" Smyth grinned wickedly at her outburst. He walked over to Rassner and his daughter, both sitting on the old, hand-hewn bricks. He helped them up and did a very un-Dr. Smyth like thing; he hugged them both.

"I think I'm gonna be sick. Let's get out of here." Geiger hit Efraim on the shoulder, laughing as Efraim rubbed his shoulder and cussed him out. He led them out of the markets, quickly taking them away from the scene of the confrontation. Murphy had their rear guard, hurrying them along as he heard activity move into the square they had just left. Coming upon a main road, the group broke up, Efraim and Francine taking a cab back to the hotel. Geiger and Murphy went back to the Istanbul office. Smyth, Rassner and Steele left for Rassner's home.

"B? Do you think Dr. Smyth will be safe with Rassner?"

They stood there and watched as Smyth helped the two women into a taxi. Before climbing in himself, he stood beside the cab for a moment before he gave a jaunty wave to Efraim and Francine. Once inside, the cab left, it's lights fading in the distance.

"I don't think we have to worry about Smyth, he can take care of himself." He opened the taxi door for his wife. "Hon? What do you think about sleeping for a month?" Efraim pulled the door shut on their own taxi, giving the address of their hotel to the driver.

"With you?"

"I don't recommend that you sleep with anyone else. Your husband has a jealous streak."

"As does his wife. A month of sleep with you sounds like heaven."

"Good. Good." Efraim pulled Francine into his arms and kissed her. Holding her close, they both watched the lights of Istanbul pass them by.


	17. Epilogue 3 Point Conversion

Epilogue

"Thank you, Mr. President." Efraim shook the President's hand as he awarded Efraim the Department of Defense Distinguished Service and Meritorious Service medals. Several pictures were taken and then they were shown out of the Oval office by the President's aide.

Several months had passed since Efraim and Francine had left Istanbul. They made a brief stop in Romania to look over the laser and van before it was flown back to Andrews Air Force Base in Maryland. Dr. Smyth had been most insistent to see the dam as well as the damage to the trees that the laser had caused. After inspecting the area he had stared at Efraim, Francine and Geiger with raised eyebrows and grin on his face before climbing back into the limo and heading into Bucharest.

Life returned to normal once they were back in the States. Smyth had been right about the silence surrounding the death of Marcus Carlson. Carlson's funeral had been quiet. Dr. Smyth had attended, as had Marina Rassner and their youngest daughter, Margo. Francine would often corner Smyth and ask him about Rassner. Smyth would offer up a nasty smile and absolute silence.

"I suggest we retire to my club for lunch. On me kiddies, Admiral. It's not often I see a ceremony as the one I just witnessed. Mrs. Beaman? Are you feeling better?"

Francine groaned, laying her head on her husband's arm. "No lunch for me, just some tea please."

Efraim wrapped his arm around his wife, unable to keep the grin from his face. Francine was two and a half months pregnant, and morning sickness was something that knew no time with her. She had been so excited at the ceremony in the Oval Office, that she had been sick in the President's trash can. Luckily, everyone had been understanding, with the President's personal aide taking her to lie down after brushing her teeth.

"I can guarantee a soothing cup of tea, a comfortable chair with hassock and a variety of crackers." Dr. Smyth promised her, his amused concern raising eyebrows on everyone.

"Thank you Dr. Smyth. For that, I won't bring Internal Affairs down on you!" Francine cracked back at him brining laughter from everyone in the limousine. Efraim smiled, his wife may be down, but she would never be out of the game.

The afternoon had passed quickly. Efraim had received his orders from his father at lunch that day. He was to see out the remainder of the month in active service and his status would return to reserve. He was relieved to finally receive these orders, they had kept him out of the field or from making any decisions about the future.

Smyth had told them that Jonathan Stone had been debriefed and released from the CIA. Efraim had paid close attention to the details that Smyth provided while casting a look at his wife who nodded and continued eating her soup. He hoped that Stone was out of their lives, especially with the baby they were expecting.

Later that night as Efraim did his nightly check of the house., he heard Francine upstairs humming as she got ready for bed. He smiled as he took the steps two at a time, walking in the bedroom and stopping dead in his footsteps as he stared at his wife draped in a dressing gown, looking in the mirror at the slight mound in her belly.

"Think I look pregnant, B?" She turned sideways to him for his opinion, her hands caressing their unborn child.

After finding his voice, he walked over to her and took her in his arms, his hand over hers on her stomach. "I think you look more beautiful right now then I have ever seen you." His voice was hoarse as he kissed her neck, his throat thick with emotion.

"Thank you sweetheart, but do I look pregnant?"

He nodded, watching her smile. "You're smiling your secret smile again, Francine."

"I am? I have no secrets from you, B. You know that." She turned in his arms, head on his chest, just enjoying being held by him.

"Happy thoughts, hon?" He asked her as he lead her to bed.

"Mmmmm. Very happy thoughts, all about us. I was thinking I was very lucky that day you came home from Iraq and kissed the socks off of me."

"I seem to remember that kiss with the same fondness. But how so, hon?"

"I don't really know, B. But here I am, in love with a wonderful man and carrying his baby. I didn't think that would ever happen to me."

"Are you crying? Honey, don't cry!" Efraim sat on the bed and took Francine in his arms.

"I'm happy you idiot! I'm so happy!" Francine sobbed on his chest. "Stop thinking, B, and kiss me!" She ordered him, reaching up to stroke his jaw.

"Yes ma'am! Happy to follow orders, especially those of my beautiful wife."

"Just remember that when the baby needs changed."

"I knew there was a catch."

Her soft laughter filled the room like it filled him. "Love me, B."

He got up and turned off the lights, shedding his clothes and tossing them in the chair. Climbing into bed, he took his wife in his arms.

"My pleasure, always my pleasure."

"Our pleasure, B, always our pleasure."

The End


End file.
